


The Office Prompt Fill Post

by SoftIceCream



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Body Horror, Cheating, Comedy, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humiliation, Injury, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftIceCream/pseuds/SoftIceCream
Summary: If you give me ideas for stories I will (try to) fill them. My wheelhouses are Jim-centric and angst but I’m willing to try anything.—Requests are closed!
Relationships: Erin Hannon/Karen Filippelli, Jan Levinson/Erin Hannon, Jim Halpert/Cathy Simms, Jim Halpert/Charles Miner, Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Jim Halpert/Jan Levinson, Michael Scott/Angela Martin, Pam Beesly/Angela Martin, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Karen Filippelli, Pam Beesly/Ryan Howard, Pam Beesly/Toby Flenderson, Pam Beesly/Todd Packer, Robert California/Gabe Lewis, Roy Anderson/Jim Halpert, Ryan Howard/Toby Flenderson/Oscar Martinez
Comments: 237
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

If you give me ideas for stories I will (try to) fill them. My wheelhouses are Jim-centric and angst but I’m willing to try anything. If you’ve seen my stories before then you’ll know I write mostly slash. However, I’m cool with gen, het, fem-slash, and canon pairing.  
  
I have long fics in the pipeline as well as a series of one-shots for my Super Dwight story in the works. But I need inspiration for smaller stories lol. 

I do have stipulations. Nothing extreme! Crossovers might be hard if I’ve never seen the show and I haven’t seen a lot of shows lol. No RPF. So long as these the prompts aren’t anything I’ve outlined above the only way for me to flat out refuse to write something is if a) it makes me uncomfortable or b)I’m tackling something similar in a story I’m already working on.

So please, ask away!


	2. Pair the Spares (Roy/Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt “Hi is it okay you can maybe do a prompt about Roy flirting with Jim, making sexual comments at him and even sneaking up on him to pick him up and twirl him around. Basically Roy just making Jim flustered all day.”
> 
> -For DiamondAreforever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to fill this, I hope you like it!

“I think you’ve got something in your eye.” There was a hand on his hip and one on his forehead, pushing his hair out of his face. A nose touching his; breath ghosting his lips. Eyes locked on his eyes. Suddenly, they were gone. “Oh never mind, it’s just a twinkle. Maybe from the stars there.”

Jim rolled his eyes at Roy’s latest corny pickup line. They started innocuous enough, said in passing in ways that Jim could ignore them or delusionally believe was said to other people. Like his ex, Pam, who still worked with them. But then, Pam had moved on to Toby, leaving them both awkwardly behind. So no, Jim had to contest with the fact that Roy was flirting with him. Soon, Roy’s innocent flirtations turned naughtier. Like cornering Jim in the parking lot and standing too close to deliver a pickup line so bad Michael would cringe.

“Roy, come on. This is getting pathetic.”

“If you stop being so sexy then I’ll stop flirting with you.”

Jim left him standing by his Toyota. 

During an office meeting, Roy sat uncomfortably close to Jim. Jim tended to sit in the back, away from the happy couple that was Pam and Toby. So that meant with no eyes on them Roy had free range to caress Jim’s legs. Blushing wildly, Jim counted five times he had to extract Roy’s hand from his thighs. He didn’t even need to be there! None of this information even pertained to the warehouse staff!

At lunch, when Jim was the only person still in the break room, Roy pressed Jim against a vending machine and whispered, “are you a drill sergeant?” 

Confused, Jim said, “No? What makes you think I ever went to the military?”

“Because you have my privates standing at attention.”

Red in the face, Jim shoved Roy away.

Jim needed to check on inventory for an order he was processing. The reams were just a bit out of reach for him so Jim used a ladder to get to them. It was just his luck that he was clumsy as hell and ended up slipping off of the ladder and to the ground. Something hard and sturdy caught him, however, sparing him from breaking his spine.

“Lucky I was there to catch you, eh,” Roy said, waggling his eyebrow.

“Thank you,” Jim begrudged because it was very convenient that Roy happened to be around, waiting for him to fall. “Feel free to put me down.”

Instead, Roy gripped him tighter before spinning him around. Despite his better senses, Jim had to admit that it was hot how Roy could handle him with such ease. Not that Jim would ever tell Roy that. He had a big head as it was.

“I’m glad I got to you in time. I’d hate for you to break your fine ass on the ground, or your pretty face.”

“Here I was worried about breaking a leg or my waist but you’re worried about aesthetic injuries.”

“Hey, breaking your face is a thing. Ivana broke her face from falling off that ladder.”

Jim had been at Dunder Mifflin for years and never heard of an employee named Ivana. “Who is Ivana?”

“Ivana fuck you,” Roy said somberly. 

Jim hit Roy in the chest, trying to get him to release him. “Why are you this way?”

Roy sat Jim on the ground and shrugged. “I’m horny and you’re hot. I thought I’d give it a shot.”

Jim could feel his cheeks heating up. “Roy, I’ve been upfront about being uncomfortable with your flirting.”

“No, not really. You’ve never said I was bothering you. Turned your nose up at me, sure, but you’ve never shown me you weren’t into it.” Roy boxed Jim between his arms and the shelf behind them. He leaned in close to Jim, their lips almost touching. “Jim, look. I’m a lot of things but a creep isn’t one of them. If you want me to stop I’ll do it. But you have to say so. Tell me explicitly that I’m being weird or gross or unpleasant and I will never bother you again.”

Jim turned away from Roy so he wouldn’t have to meet his eyes. Truth be told, he did kind of like it. Roy was being weird and gross but Jim was secretly into it. He liked the cat and mouse game where Roy chased him and cornered him, only for Jim to exert his power over the situation by walking away from it. But now, Jim often found himself wanting to give into Roy and maybe try something with him too. After all, Roy was hot too and Jim was also horny. It seemed that Roy had all the power now.

Taking his silence as admission, Roy kissed Jim on the lips. He kissed harder when Jim didn’t pull away. Instead, he snaked an arm around Jim’s waist, pulling him closer, and stuck his tongue into Jim’s mouth. He put his other hand on Jim’s face. “Is this okay,” he asked, breaking from Jim. 

“It’s fine,” Jim said, huffy.

Roy smiled. He bent over and picked Jim up his knees, lifting him and spinning him around once more. “Of course it’s alright. You love attention. You’d never deny me.”

“Whatever.” Despite trying to play it off, Jim’s face was beet red.

“I love seeing you flustered. It’s hot seeing you so embarrassed. I wonder what else on you gets red?”

“Like you’ll ever find out.”

Roy smiled even wider. “Is that a challenge?”

“...maybe.”

“Well, challenge accepted. Let me take you on a date tonight and we can continue to discuss this challenge.”

“Put me down and maybe. Maybe we can go somewhere after work.”

And it was a date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you want to see me fill, let me know.


	3. Eye'm Sorry (Dwight/Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a bout of anger-fueled revenge, Dwight messes up Jim's eye.
> 
> For Jessikat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt given was "I’m so happy that you’re doing prompts, I love your writing. Can you do a Dwight/Jim prompt based on the snowball fight episode? Dwight makes one snow ball that has a piece of glass or rock inside of it and he doesn’t notice until it’s too late. The snowball hits Jim’s eye and he’s hurt. A week later he’s back in the office with an eyepatch and Dwight is feeling so guilty."

Dwight stood outside gathering all the snow he could find to make snowballs. He’d made plenty so far but wanted more. It was rare that he had the opportunity to mess with Jim like this and he’d be damned if he didn’t take it. Dwight scrapped more snow into a little pile before forming it into a ball. It was a bit heavier than the other snowballs but Dwight assumed it was from its tight compactness. He added it to his collection of other snowballs, ready to enact his revenge on his annoying deskmate. 

Dwight hauled the snowballs back upstairs to the office. Catching Jim off guard, he tossed one of the lighter ones at the back of his head.

“Dwight, cut it out,” Jim said angrily.

“Never. Now you’ll know how it feels to be terrorized on a daily basis.”

Aroused by the laughter of his coworkers, Dwight threw more and more snowballs at Jim until he was huddled on the floor, begging him for mercy. Dwight reached for his final snowball. He stood ominously over Jim’s prone figure before throwing the ball at Jim’s face. It hit Jim in the eye and he screamed, louder and more strained than he had during the entirety of the plummeting Dwight dealt him. Their coworkers’ laughter ceased as they all stood around nervously, watching Jim hold his face. His hand quickly became bloody, small streams flowing around his fingers and onto his baby blue button-down. Pam was the first to approach Jim, gently coaxing his hand away from his eye. She gasped audibly before scampering away from Jim. Prompted by her shock, Dwight looked at Jim’s face.

He assumed that maybe the snowball caused a nosebleed and Jim was being the whiny bitch Dwight always knew him to be. Instead, it was much worse. There was a deep cut on Jim’s eyelid and if he forced himself to focus hard enough Dwight swore he could see Jim’s eyeball. Like Pam, Dwight backed away once he saw the horrific damage he caused.

“Call an ambulance,” Dwight shouted.

The office devolved into chaos after that. People ran around, screaming. Multiple people called for an ambulance while Toby slunk away, probably to file a complaint about Dwight in Jim’s steed. Jim was sheet white now, either from shock or from blood loss. He reached up with his bloodied hand and feebly grabbed hold of the sleeve of Dwight’s suit jacket. As quickly as he grabbed it, he let it go. Jim slumped over, having passed out. 

The office got louder and more chaotic after that, thinking Jim had died. 

Dwight couldn’t say he hadn’t thought the same.

* * *

Jim was out of work for an entire week.

It was a long, hard week for Dwight. He had been ostracized by the entire office for sending Jim to the hospital. He was used to his coworkers not liking him and usually, he hated them too. But they would at least address him, albeit sarcastically and in a rude manner. Now, they didn’t talk to him at all. They ignored him and figuratively iced him out after he did quite literally the same to Jim. Sometimes they would shoulder-check him or purposely bump into him, trying to cause him harm like he did Jim. He even found a glass shard on his chair, placed there by one of the office crazies. They were hypocrites Dwight thought; they all enjoyed him beating up Jim, thinking he deserved it. They might have not thrown the snowball (the snowball containing a piece of  _ glass _ , Dwight swore he didn’t do it on purpose) but they weren’t innocent either.

Dwight spent a day being questioned by corporate before being put on probation for attacking Jim. The only reason he wasn’t fired was that Jim initiated the fight and he argued that it was self-defense stemming from all the pranks Jim pulled on him over the years. It felt grimy arguing that now that Jim was severely injured, but it was true. Then Dwight spent another day being questioned by the police. Again, he managed to skate by with minimal consequences, if only because Jim needed to be the one to press charges against Dwight and he was currently out of commission. But the police stressed that that could change at any moment if Jim chose to pursue action. If he were even alive.

Nobody shared updates about Jim’s condition with Dwight. He didn’t know how bad Jim’s eye was and if the damage was repairable. Even Pam refused to mention Jim to him. Dwight was wracked with guilt. He didn’t know what to do. He thought about visiting Jim in the hospital or at home to apologize, but Pam advised against it. He needed to wait it out, wait for Jim to come back. If Jim would come back.

It wasn’t until the following week that Jim came back. Everyone crowded him, trying to be helpful but failing at doing such. When Jim finally sat down Dwight noticed he had an eyepatch on his eye. Fuck.

Dwight directed his gaze downward and pretended to do work. Thankfully, Jim didn’t try speaking with him. 

At lunch, Dwight ate outside in his car. Nobody wanted to eat with Dwight so he was locked out of the breakroom. There was a knock at his window and he assumed it was Pam coming to tell him his break was over. Instead, it was Jim. Dwight rolled the window down so Jim could speak.

“What are you doing out here,” Jim asked him. He had his hand on Dwight’s door handle, looking to open it. Dwight wondered if Jim wanted to hit him. Dwight would let him, he’d let Jim do so much more given what he did to Jim.

“It’s lunchtime.”

“Yeah, but why not eat in the breakroom? It’s cold out here.”

“Do you really not know?”

Jim shrugged.

“How’s your eye,” Dwight said. He tried to say it loud and in his usual monotone, matter of fact manner, but his voice betrayed him. Jim must have heard him because he pulled a face and looked away from Dwight with his one good eye.

“I can’t see,” Jim said easily as if it didn’t faze him that his eye was fucked.

Dwight couldn’t hold it in any longer. He had been holding back the tears ever since he saw Jim laying in a bloody heap on the ground more than a week ago, in a mess of Dwight’s own creation. The tears began to flow out of his still intact eyes. Already deep in abasement, Dwight could only wonder if Jim could still cry out of his ruined eye. Was Jim being hyperbolic when he said he couldn’t see or did he genuinely mean it? Could he still feel things and sensations with his eye, like burning, a breeze, or something touching it, or was there severe nerve damage? Did he still have his eye? His eyelid? Were they able to fix it? Dwight cried even harder.

“Dwight, calm down,” Jim said, this time from the passenger seat of his car. Startled, Dwight jumped and hit his head on the roof of his TransAm. He touched it; a knot would form there later but he wouldn’t concuss. He heard Jim laughing beside him. He deserved that, he deserved so much worse. A bump on his head wouldn’t give Jim back his eyesight. “There, we can call it even,” Jim said.

“Even? Jim, you can’t see!”

“Yeah. I can’t. Not right now, at least. But I doubt you intended to blind me, right?”

Dwight nodded through his tears.

“So yeah. I’m mad at you because if you weren’t a dick and stopped when I asked you to then we wouldn’t be here right now. But I get it too. You saw an opening to finally get back at me for all of my pranks and you took it. You just wanted to roughen me up.”

“Right…”

“Seriously, Dwight,” Jim complained. “Stop crying. It’s weird and unlike you.”

“I’m sorry, Jim. I ruined your life for the ephemeral thrill of besting you. I’m so, so, so sorry and I’m not sure how I’ll ever make it up to you.”

“You want to make it up to me, huh.”

Dwight nodded again. Jim reached over and wiped the tear tracks from Dwight’s cheek.

“You can start by stop crying. I’ll be okay. I’ll be able to see. You didn’t do it on purpose. I don’t hate you.”

Dwight bit his lip to keep from crying. Jim gave him a soft smile. 

“See? That’s a start. There’s another thing you can do.”

“Oh?”

Jim brushed his hand from Dwight’s cheek to his chin. He tilted Dwight’s head forward before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. He pulled back just as quick, a smile toying around his lips. “Was that okay?”

“...yeah.”

“Well, good. You owe me a lot more of those to make up for my eye, you know.” Jim got out of the Trans Am and walked over to the driver’s side door. He opened it and held his hand out for Dwight. “Come on, let’s go back upstairs.”

Hand in hand, they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one-shot will be pizzz_10's prompt.


	4. Punishment (Dwight/Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is finally punished for his constant pranking of Dwight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pizzz_10's prompt: "Hello, I have one prompt idea, Jim pulling another prank on Dwight and Dwight has had enough, he traps Jim in the break room, practically pinning him against the wall and threatening him, but he sees how Jim is getting hard and Dwight is highly amused, they eventually have a little bit of rough sex in the break room. In the end, Jim reminds himself to do another prank later on in the week so Dwight maybe bangs him again."
> 
> Jesus be a fence around me. 😳😳😳

Jim watched as another successful prank was executed to perfection. Dwight had just come in from a wild goose chase (literally) where Jim, using a voice changer, promised Dwight a hefty yet unattainable reward if he could find Farmer Hal Bert’s pack of runaway geese. Dwight had gotten to the Pennsylvania-New York state line before he realized he had been got by Jim, again. Jim could barely hold back his laughter when Dwight came into work late and coated in geese feathers. He was sure there was an interesting story in that but Dwight would never share the tale with Jim.

Chuckling to himself, Jim started his work, missing the hate-filled glare Dwight sent his way.

* * *

Jim stuck around to make up for lost time caused by his prank. He stayed over an hour late, filling out inventory sheets and answering voicemails. He became a bit peckish and stopped by the break room to grab a snack from the vending machine before heading home. When he entered the break room he found Dwight sitting there, staring at him. 

“Er?” Had Dwight been there the entire time, doing nothing? He was seriously so creepy. Jim didn’t even feel bad about pranking him. Jim walked over to the vending machine and got a bag of chips, frequently looking over his shoulder at Dwight. He was obviously hanging around to seek out retaliation. Unfortunately for him, he’d never get it. Jim was always two steps ahead of Dwight and always would be.

Jim reached for his chips when he felt Dwight stand immediately behind him, pressing his hips on the back of Jim’s thighs. Jim stood rod straight and backed into the vending machine. Dwight boxed him in by pressing his entire body against Jim’s.

“Dwight! What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m sick of you and your little pranks, Jim. It’s high time I knocked some sense into you.” 

“Dwight, fuck off,” Jim shouted.

Dwight turned Jim around by his shoulders and slammed him back into the vending machine. He gripped Jim by the collar of his shirt, lifting him so that had to awkwardly stand on his toes. He slammed Jim into the vending machine two more times for good measure.

“Do you understand the kind of trouble you’re in now, Halpert? I will no longer tolerate the disrespect you give me.”

“Whatever, man. Let me go or I’ll report you to Toby tomorrow.”

“That’s just like you, Jim. Running scared once a stronger man presents himself. Me, I’m the stronger man, not Toby. You thought I’d allow you to pick on me without retribution? Well, now is the time for my revenge.”

Dwight pulled Jim from the vending machines and slammed him against a table, knocking the wind out of him. He positioned himself between Jim’s spread legs and leaned in close to his face. His crotch kept accidentally bumping and rubbing against Jim’s. Jim let out a quiet moan at the continual contact and hoped Dwight wouldn’t notice his increasing arousal. 

“You lack discipline, Jim. You’ve never been punished correctly and it shows.”

To punctuate his point, Dwight thrust his hips forward, knocking his crotch against Jim’s now raging hard-on. Oblivious to Jim’s discomfort, Dwight kept slamming Jim against the table, rubbing his crotch against Jim’s. Unable to hold it in any longer, Jim let out a loud moan. “Ahhhh…”

Dwight stilled at the noise. He gave Jim a quizzical look, raking his eyes over Jim’s flushed face and down his thin frame. Jim tried crossing his legs so Dwight would his erection but only managed to squeeze Dwight’s thighs, making him pressed closer into Jim. Jim threw his head back and moaned louder.

“Well, what do we have here,” Dwight asked, voice laced with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?”

When Jim didn’t answer Dwight palmed his hard-on. Jim bit his lip to keep from making more noise. Unsatisfied with Jim’s sudden coquettishness, Dwight snaked his hand into Jim’s pants and stroked his cockhead. Jim moaned and thurst into Dwight’s hand, searching for more friction.

“So you _do_ like this! You like being pinned down by a real man and dominated. Is that right?”

“No,” Jim said shakily even though his body and mind were both screaming yes. 

Dwight continued to slowly stroke Jim, chuckling as the man under him humped his hand. “I see your little pranks for what they are now, Jim. You want my attention, you crave the attention of a big, strong man. You strut around the office like you own the place, jutting your ass out because you wanted me to fuck it. Well, if that’s what you wanted then all you had to do was beg.”

Dwight removed his hand from the front of Jim’s pants. Jim let out a disappointed whine at the loss of contact. Dwight snorted. He pressed Jim back down on the table with one hand and began working his pants and underwear down with his other. Once Jim’s lower half was naked and exposed, Dwight pulled a chair out and sat down. He crossed his legs, got comfortable, and even opened Jim’s abandoned bag of chips and ate a few.

Jim became agitated at the lack of contact. He peered down his chest and saw Dwight sitting, watching him, and eating his chips.

“You have a small penis,” Dwight said deadpanned. He flicked it with his forefinger and thumb but otherwise didn’t move from his seat.

“No I don’t,” Jim said hotly. “There’s nothing wrong with my penis.”

“Maybe not. But it is useless. I can’t imagine a bitch like you gets much use out of it. I suppose that’s why your rear is so nice; biology decided for you how you would mate.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Are you going to finish,” he demanded.

“Watch it. It’s presumptuous of you to assume that I enjoy this. Maybe I want to stare at your small cock while basking in your humiliation and nothing more. Know your place, bitch; I call the shots and I’ll move at my own pace.”

Jim lay back down and waited for Dwight’s next move. It was humiliating to be exposed to his enemy in such an intimate manner but also very hot. Just thinking about how degraded he felt made Jim’s cock throb. He whimpered at how warm his skin felt. He could feel pre-come leaking from the tip of his cock, running down his shaft and pooling on his thighs. He imagined the pre-come was Dwight’s saliva cooling his burning cock as he gave Jim a rough blowjob full of teeth and spit, more to degrade Jim than get him off. He imagined it was lube, leftover from Dwight haphazardly preparing him. He probably wouldn’t jerk Jim off nor would he allow Jim to get himself off, but would rather wipe the excess lube off on Jim’s cock as if it were a towel. He’d probably tell Jim he prepared him as a courtesy and not to expect it to happen ever again.

Before he knew it, Jim was cumming.

Dwight watched him in pure wonder. “Did you just cum without touching yourself?”

Embarrassed, Jim didn’t answer.

“I’ve heard of men cumming from anal stimulation alone but you didn’t even have that. Just your dirty, perverted mind. You really are a sick little freak, aren’t you?”

Jim nodded. Soon, Dwight’s hard cock was next to his face. Dwight slapped his cock against Jim’s lips and cheek, pressing his pubes against Jim’s nose. “Suck and work up a lather; this is all the lubricate you’ll get.”

Jim did as he was told. He had never sucked another man off, had never been with another man, and was thus inexperienced in the art of giving a blowjob. He took Dwight into his mouth a little at a time, trying to get acclimated to the sensation and the smell of giving a blowjob. Jim could feel himself growing hard again just from the act; maybe he was a bitch after all. 

Dwight grew impatient waiting for Jim to adjust to his length so he grabbed him by the back of the head and rammed his cock down Jim’s throat. Jim gagged around him, struggling to breathe with Dwight’s cock blocking his airways and his pubes nestled in Jim’s nostrils. Dwight was kind enough to wait for Jim to adjust before face fucking him. He was rough and merciless and didn’t give Jim the chance to inhale between each thrust. While he didn’t like the feeling of his throat being so roughly used, Jim loved the feeling of Dwight’s pelvic region brushing against his face, the smell of his musk and sweat filling his noses. He rubbed his face on Dwight’s pubes, eliciting a laugh from the man above him.

“You’re a little slut. If I had known this was all it took to put you in your place I would have done it long ago.”

Dwight abruptly pulled his cock from Jim’s mouth before standing behind him. He dragged his cock over the rim of Jim’s hole before slowly pushing it in. Jim’s breath caught in his throat. The pain was unbearable, especially since it was his first time doing anything of the sort. He held his breath until Dwight’s balls were touching his ass, with its owner looking down at him with thinly-veiled concern.

“Does it hurt that bad,” Dwight asked, his voice leveled despite his troubled expression.

It did hurt that bad but Jim figured the pain would subside. “No,” he lied. “Move.”

Dwight did as instructed. He started his movements slow, trying to get Jim used to the feeling of being filled. It was kind of him Jim thought because he didn’t seem the type to particularly care if his partners got off too. Soon, the pain ebbed away to something more pleasurable. Jim huffed out a little moan and grabbed hold of Dwight’s shoulders for more traction.

Dwight picked up his pace, hitting Jim’s prostate with each thrust. Jim found his head lolling back, unable to focus on anything but his impending orgasm. 

“I’m cumming soon,” Jim told him. Dwight grunted out a strained response. It seemed that he was close too.

Jim came again, once more without touching himself. Dwight followed soon after, burning himself deep into Jim as he came. Jim gasped at the feeling of Dwight’s cum in his ass, not having expected Dwight to actually finish inside of him. But today was a day of firsts for Jim, none yet unpleasant.

Dwight pulled out of him, cock covered in cum. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a container of wet wipes, taking a few and cleaning himself up with them before tossing the container to Jim. “Clean yourself up,” Dwight said unkindly but not spitefully. Jim then noticed that Dwight never got to the same state of undressedness that he reached. Instead, Dwight simply tucked himself back into his pants and left the breakroom.

Jim cleaned himself in a daze. What the hell just happened? Never in a million years did Jim think he would find Dwight attractive, much less sleep with him. But here he was, fishing Dwight’s copious amount of cum from his asshole so he wouldn’t stain his pants. All Jim could think of was his next prank against Dwight, and if he would respond like this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I've written so far lol. I have something more hardcore written but I'm too embarrassed by my smut writing skills to post it. 😳😳😳 Anyway, I hope you like it, pizzz_10!


	5. Seducer (Ryan/Pam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam was lonely and Ryan was there so it made sense that something would happen between them.
> 
> For IllanaDean (and SoCalnerdygirl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I like the idea of Ryan seducing Pam season 3, any chance"
> 
> I'm sorry to IllanaDean, I think I strayed from the prompt you wanted. 😖  
> This was the hardest to fill by far. Even though it's not what you wanted, I hope you can enjoy it.

It didn’t hit Pam of what she’d lost until two weeks later. In the past, she would spend her lunch breaks with Jim, her best friend, or on occasion, Roy. But as she ate at her desk, the rest of the office enjoying themselves in the break room, she realized how lonely she was. She didn’t have a best friend or a fiancee anymore. Days dragged by slowly making Pam aware of how, at times, she’d rather have Roy around and ignoring her than be alone. But mostly, she wanted Jim.

She could have neither though and life had to move on.

Pam found herself filling her loneliness by hanging out with Kelly. Usually, it was just the two of them, but on occasion (occasion being when Kelly cried hard enough that he would come) Ryan would join them. While Pam didn’t care much for Ryan, they tended to have fun when he came out. He always knew where a good time was and easily got them into bars and parties. Sometimes, if Pam was feeling bad and risky, Ryan could score them all weed to smoke. But generally, Pam didn’t like being bothered with Ryan. She avoided him at work and rebuffed his advances of hanging out without Kelly.

God, did Pam feel bad for Kelly. Ryan clearly didn’t like her but Pam didn’t have the heart to tell her that. In a way, she was still getting over her own broken heart. She didn’t think she could mend the heart of a girl she was conditional friends with.

One day, Kelly called out sick. One of the tapeworms she’d eaten for her diet did a bit more internal damage than she was expecting. She claimed she could come in tomorrow and that she missed Ryan and Pam, but judging from the description of the damage the worm caused Kelly would be out for at least a week.

Pam began to notice Ryan around the office even more. He’d lurk around her desk more often than not, claiming to be making copies when Pam knew otherwise. He’d be in the kitchen whenever Pam had to use the restroom and always in the restroom whenever Pam was in the kitchen. He’d leave work, multiple times a day, just to get coffee and on occasion, he’d bring her back something. He’d go to the warehouse on the rare occasions Pam had to go there, saying he was stopping Roy from making it awkward for her (and in those cases, Pam genuinely appreciated it).

By Friday, Pam had gotten accustomed to Ryan’s presence. During an office-wide meeting, Pam was instructed to run to the warehouse and retrieve a kind of paper Michael wanted to display. She leisurely took her time knowing Michael would promptly forget about his request. She looked around the shelves boredly before honing in on what she was asked to get. As she leaned up to pull the box down, Pam felt hands snake under her shirt. They started to caress her breasts, starting outside the cups before dipping into her bra. Pam moaned aloud and pressed her breasts against the hands. She’d reprimand Roy over molesting her later but it had been so long since she’d been touched that she couldn’t help but enjoy it. When she tilted her head back she found Ryan, smirking down at her. She gasped and quickly pulled Ryan’s hands away from her chest.

“I came down here to get some printer paper,” Ryan said, amused. 

“There’s printer paper upstairs!”

“Yeah, but you’d think the best printer paper at a paper company would be in the warehouse, right?”

Ryan walked off leaving Pam behind, confused, and soaking wet.

* * *

Their dalliance continued once Kelly got back. Once, when there was no one else around, Ryan pressed Pam against the vending machine in the breakroom and rubbed her through her underwear until she came. During lunch, she’d meet him in the stairway and allow him to finger her. She reciprocated and gave Ryan a handjob behind the dumpsters of the building. But they never did more than that.

Pam knew what she was doing was wrong. Kelly and Ryan were still together, no matter what Ryan said about their current status. But it was thrilling to be wanted so badly that someone would be willing to risk their relationship to be with her. She was used to Roy ignoring her and pining after other women. Now, she was the other woman and it felt great.

They stood in the stairwell, Pam a few stairs above Ryan. Her skirt was pulled up and her panties were pulled down; Ryan currently had his face pressed to her wet cunt. Pam relished in the feeling of being eaten out; Roy would never do and in her brief hookups afterward, she could not find a man who could do an adequate job of satisfying her needs. But Ryan? Ryan was a pro at this and Pam began to understand why Kelly endured his abuse. What a great lay he was.

Pam pushed Ryan down on the stairs gently, where he laid still. She straddled his face and rode his tongue, looking for completion. Ryan complied and alternated between thrusting his tongue in and out of Pam and licking her lips. His hands settled on her ass, slapping it the way he came to realize she liked. Even after she came all over his face, Pam didn’t extract herself from Ryan.

“It could be like this all of the time, and we wouldn’t have to sneak around.”

Pam sighed. “I don’t think you want to break up with Kelly, Ryan.”

“For you, I would.”

The door at the top of the stairwell opened. Pam stilled. She still sat on Ryan’s face and couldn’t move at a quick enough speed to fix herself before whoever it was came down the stairwell. Even so, she removed herself from Ryan’s face and fixed her clothes. Whoever was at the top of the stairs didn’t come all the way down and instead stood on the first landing. Heart beating wildly, Pam pressed herself against the side of the stairwell with Ryan following suit. 

It was quiet, and for a moment Pam thought they might be able to sneak out the door undetected. However, Pam quickly heard huffs of breath and the ruffling of clothes that weren’t coming from Ryan. She gave him a confused look that he returned. They inched closer to the door until they heard a moan. The moans became louder yet consistent; whoever it was wasn’t moving from whatever spot they were rooted in. Curiosity got the better of her and Pam slowly moved over so she could see who it was.

Dwight was currently attached to Angela’s breast, sucking and licking on it as he fingered her. A position Pam had been in multiple times over the last few months. It was kind of hot before Pam remembered that the couple necking was _Dwight_ and _Angela._

Yuck. The expression on Ryan’s face said he thought the same too.

Chuckling to herself, Pam quietly slipped out of the stairwell. She was worried that Michael or even Kelly would walk in on them. However, it would seem she was spared.

At least, she thought so.

On the other side of the door stood Kelly, misty-eyed. “I wanted to take the stairs instead of the elevator so I could get more steps in. But I heard noises coming from the stairwell that sounded like people having sex. And then you two are together...”

“Kelly, no! That noise wasn’t us,” Pam said quickly. It was true yet despite that, Pam felt that she was lying to Kelly’s face.

“Then who was it?”

Pam didn’t feel comfortable divulging that information. 

“Kelly, I didn’t do anything with Pam,” Ryan said.

“Then what’s that all over your face?”

It was Pam’s dried ejaculation. Pam wasn’t sure how to explain it away but Ryan, being the constantly cheating flirt he was, could. “Me and Pam went for Starbucks during lunch. It’s just a bit of whipped cream Pam didn’t tell me about. Chill out.”

“Seriously,” Kelly said skeptically. “You didn’t even bring me back anything.”

“Your stomach is still upset, I didn’t want to hurt it more,” Ryan lied breezily. “If you don’t trust me then try it? You’ll see it’s just whipped cream.”

Pam could barely hide her disgust as Kelly licked her cum off of Ryan’s face before pulling him into a searing kiss with the tongue Ryan fucked her with. Kelly pulled back and said, “I guess it is whipped cream.”

“Of, course,” Ryan said, calling for the elevator. “Seriously though, don’t go in there. Trust me. We saw things no human should have to see.”

In the elevator, Ryan held Kelly’s hand with one hand and rubbed Pam’s ass with the other.

* * *

Pam wondered how long this would continue. How long would she chase this thrill and how long would she find this thrilling? For how long would Pam look Kelly in her eyes knowing that they shared the same man? Would she always be content with sharing someone’s else man, or would she want more?

She laid in her bed with Ryan right beside her. They’d recently begun going all the way. He was as skilled with dick as he was his fingers and mouth, and in the moments leading up to, during, and immediately after Pam didn’t regret her decision to continue fucking him. Ryan played with her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her. About how happy they could be together. How’d he leave Kelly in a heartbeat for Pam. How they could run away from Dunder Mifflin and Scranton together and head for the coast—any coast—and be free (from what, Pam wasn’t sure). She always hummed in response, giving Ryan empty answers.

Ryan was a charmer and Pam knew that. He was a seducer and Pam fell for it. She was aware that she wasn’t the only person Ryan was cheating on Kelly with. And she knew deep down if they got together she’d be taking Kelly’s place as the girl who got used and cheated on. She didn’t want to go back to being the girl no one had use for. Being the other woman meant there was utility for Pam. Like this, she was needed and wanted. Loved. Satified. In a relationship, especially with Ryan, she’d be none of those things. 

So for the moment, she was content.


	6. Slutty Costume (Dwight/Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight thinks Jim's choice of Halloween costume is extremely inappropriate.
> 
> For Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How about a slash prompt where it’s Halloween and Jim actually does decided to dress this year. He’s Glen from nightmare on Elm street. He has the exact crop top and everything, Dwight can’t stop staring at him.  
> (Also snide re-marks from Angela about Jim looking whorish)”

Dwight adjusted the breastplate of his costume in Michael’s office window. He dressed as the Space Marine, his favorite Warhammer character, in full regalia. He went all out on Halloween, the most important non-federal holiday of the year. It was a good thing too because he had to compensate for his lazy coworkers who wouldn’t dress up at all. 

Like Jim.

Dwight couldn’t wait to see what uninspired drivel Jim would wear today.

As the rest of the office trickled in, Dwight examined their costumes. Bland, Party City costumes. Not one person cared about Halloween the way he did and it was a pity. Just from their lack of costumes, Dwight could extrapolate information about their creativity and lack of drive.

Jim came in wearing a denim jacket, some sports jersey underneath, and blue track pants. The audacity of Jim! Just because they could wear costumes to work didn’t mean he could slack off by wearing his dirty sweats to the office. He’d file a report against Jim soon.

Jim took the jacket off and draped it over the back of his chair. He quickly stretched before sitting down and Dwight found his brain short-circuiting. 

Jim was wearing a crop top.

“What are you supposed to be, idiot,” Dwight asked hotly.

“Glen from A Nightmare on Elm Street. Have you seen it?”

Of course, Dwight had seen it. He didn’t remember any character wearing such a lewd and obscene get up in it. What Jim had on was so skimpy! Showing off his stomach and pelvic area. And then the track pants highlighted his ass. What was Jim thinking coming to work dressed like that? Was he trying to proposition someone? Or did he want to prank Dwight by making him uncomfortable? He’d fail because his slutty little get-up would NEVER faze Dwight!

* * *

So Jim’s slutty little costume did faze Dwight. He often found himself staring at Jim’s bare midriff. Jim tended to stretch a lot already which meant his arms were above his head in some fashion more often than not. Jim had a flat, smooth stomach devoid of hair. Dwight wondered if Jim was this hairless everywhere or if he shaved just for his costume. Once, Jim caught Dwight staring. He smiled, winked at him, and said something his pea-brain probably thought was clever and witty. In fact, Dwight was sure Jim was stretching and leaning over and reaching for stuff just to unnerve him. And when Jim kept flaunting his body like that how could Dwight not stare? Not that he found it hot, it was just distracting.

“Could you look any more whorish,” Angela asked Jim snidely, staring at his exposed midriff. 

“Umm. Well, I could have worn a black sweater and a black skirt and black tights and black heels. And I could have done my makeup up to look like a cougar and added black cat ears and stuck a tail on my butt. I think I’d look like the pinnacle of a whore then.”

Angela wore all black to be a black cat. She angrily poked him in the belly, eliciting a Pillsbury Doughboy sound from Jim, before stomping off. Jim embarrassedly went back to work.

In the bathroom, Dwight stood at the urinal next to the one Jim was using. He didn’t watch Jim pee—that would be weird—but he did notice how his spine curved into his plump, now equally bare backside. Dwight wanted to touch it. He wanted to do that very much. Instead, he cleared his throat to alert Jim to the fact that he was there. Jim rolled his eyes, shook himself off, and pulled up his pants.

“Are you okay today, Dwight,” Jim asked him as he washed his hands.

“No.”

Jim raised an eyebrow at that. “Why?”

“Your costume is inappropriate! I’ve reported you to Toby and hopefully, it escalates to corporate and you receive a reprimand for your continual improper behavior. Whatever you get up to in your sex life needs to stay out of the office!”

Upset, Jim splashed soapy water from his hands at Dwight’s face. “Seriously? That’s why you’ve been staring at me all day? You’re such a jackass, Dwight!”

“If you didn’t want to be reported then you shouldn’t have dressed like slut.”

“Nobody has had a problem with my costume!”

“Angela did!”

“She doesn’t count! It’s not even inappropriate, it’s just a crop top. And I already told you what movie it’s from!”

“I have a photographic memory and don’t remember a scene where anyone was dressed like this. Maybe one of the skid row whores before Kruger killed them.”

“Fuck you, Dwight. I dressed up today because my little wanted to go trick-or-treating as Freddy Kruger and his mom had to work. Thanks for making today about your weird stomach fetish.”

When Dwight went back into the office after peeing (and taming his urges) he found Jim glaring at him, denim jacket on backward.

* * *

So a little meant someone who liked participating in relationships where they were cared for by someone else, usually in a sexual manner, but not always. Dwight felt shocked and a bit vindicated when he thought Jim dressed like that to role play as someone’s father figure in public. But then, little also meant a kid apart of Big Brothers Big Sisters and realized that it was more likely Jim was taking an actual child trick-or-treating and dressed up so they could have matching costumes. 

And matching costumes they would have. Dwight would never admit to not having a photographic memory, he wouldn’t even admit that it briefly failed him, but he could concede that he remembered something differently than what had happened. Namely, Jim’s costume  _ did _ match the Glen character’s costume. And when Dwight took his horny blinders off he could admit that Jim’s costume wasn’t even that scandalous.

Dwight fucked up. And Jim was still angry at him.

* * *

Dwight caught Jim in the parking lot on the way home. When Jim saw him he exaggeratedly pulled his jacket together, having put it on correctly to go out into the autumn air, and thus his stomach had been exposed. He turned his nose up at Dwight and went to his car. 

“Look, I’m sorry,” Dwight said.

Jim ignored him.

“You don’t like Halloween and dressing up but you did it because the kid you volunteer with wanted to go out. I’m sorry for making things awkward and sexual.”

“You’re a creep, you know that,” Jim muttered. “I don’t even know why your mind would go there.”

“I thought you looked nice,” Dwight admitted.

“I thought I looked like a slut?”

“It turned me on and I took it out on you. My apologies.”

Jim snorted. “You’re so weird, Dwight. I can’t believe you’d even admit that to me.”

“I had to confess that for once in your life you weren’t the problem, I was.”

“Interesting.”

This was awkward. “So, yeah. I don’t want to keep you from trick-or-treating…”

“What were you doing in the restroom earlier,” Jim asked coolly. 

“Urinating.”

“For five minutes,” Jim asked with faux-dubiousness. “Are you the same Dwight who said a man should only go in thirty-second intervals to preserve pee in case he needed later?”

Dwight didn’t have a response to that.

“Well, I’m glad you found my costume hot, even though that wasn’t what I was going for. Your costume is sexy too, although I’m not sure what it is.”

It was a sign from the gods that Jim was no longer disgusted by him but actively coming on to him. Dwight needed to take it. “If you’re not too busy, I have a haunted house at Schrute Farm. Hayrides too. We make fresh candy apples and beets. I’m sure your little would love.”

Jim smiled at him before getting in his car. “Hmm. We  _ might _ be busy. But I’ll consider it.”

Dwight smiled back, it sounded like a “yes” to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had half the mind to end this story with Dwight being a skeevy perv but I'm sure the anon wanted this to be slash (and not the pre-slash I wrote).


	7. Smoking Hot (Karen/Pam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam picks up a new hobby and makes a new friend.
> 
> For Otis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “A stressed out Pam takes up a bad habit and starts joining Karen on cigarette breaks...their relationship quickly escalates...very kind of you to take requests”
> 
> Despite the title, this is more angsty than it is sexy, sorry! Everything I write has a sad undercurrent to it. I hope you like it, Otis!

Pam stepped outside into the cool late-winter air. She pressed herself against the side of the building and reached into her bra to retrieve the goods she had been hiding. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. After checking to see if there was anyone around, Pam took out a cigarette and lit it before putting the rest back into her bra; she held onto the lighter and an extra cigarette in case she wanted another.

She relished in the feeling of the smoke hitting her lungs. She held it in as long as she could before exhaling. She took another drag and did the same. She could feel all the tension leaving her shoulders and her back relaxing. She knew it was an unsightly, awful habit but it was the only thing that relaxed her these days. It made her anxious to even think about going back upstairs; she wished she could spend the rest of her life smoking until she withered away into ash herself.

“Pam,” she heard a familiar voice call. She turned and was greeted by the sight of a perplexed looking Karen. Pam quickly stubbed her cigarette out on the building. The last thing she wanted was all of her coworkers knowing she smoked out of stress.

“Hey, chill out,” Karen said coolly. “I’m here for the same thing as you.” Karen held up a small pen that Pam recognized as a vape. Karen’s was pink and had glittery and was cute and charming just like its owner. And of course, Pam’s cigarettes were bland and plain just like the woman who smoked them. Even in their vice of choice, Karen was better than Pam. It was no wonder Jim preferred Karen’s company to hers.

“Never took you as a smoker,” Karen continued, taking a huff out of her vape. 

“I only started recently,” Pam mumbled. “I try not to do it at work.”

“Makes sense, I haven’t seen you out here.”

“Am I intruding?”

“Nope.”

Pam always felt uncomfortable around Karen and now was no different. “Ah. Well, I’ll head in. I’ll see you soon…”

“What are you in such a rush for? You didn’t even smoke your other cigarette. Unless you’re trying to get away from me?”

Pam lit her cigarette so she wouldn’t have to answer the question. They smoked in silence, both staring off into the distance in lieu of talking.

“Well, this was pleasant,” Karen said in a way that Pam couldn’t tell was sarcasm or not. “Let’s do this again tomorrow?”

She walked off before Pam could answer. When Pam returned to the office, Karen was sitting on Jim’s desk talking to him. Neither looked in her direction for the rest of the day.

* * *

“What do you do for fun in a hellhole like this?”

Karen took a drag from her vape. This one was different and had an actual cigarette in it instead of vape juice. Pam still had her plain cigarettes. Maybe she’d get a vape too...

“Um. A lot of people like going to the Poconos to ski and whatnot. In the summer, there are nice lakes and rivers to go swimming in.”

“Is that what you do?”

“Me and Roy would do that a lot. Did Jim not have any helpful suggestions?”

Karen rolled her eyes at the mention of Jim’s name. “He likes staying home, said the only thing to do was to watch television. I’m getting the feeling he’s a basement dweller.”

“Yeah...Jim was always a hermit,” Pam said. “He doesn’t take you out? That sucks, Karen.”

“Oh no, we go out. But it’s always friendly. Like he doesn’t know we’re dating. I don’t want him to be my friend, I want him to be my boyfriend.”

Pam felt achy and anxious at that. She knew they were dating but being reminded of it sucked. Still, Pam couldn’t less parse why Karen was telling her this. “Ahh.”

“It gets lonely I guess. I don’t have any friends here besides Jim, who only makes time for me when the seventy-sixers aren’t playing. I’m going stir crazy, you know.”

“Yeah, I think I do…”

Karen snuffed out her vape and headed back into the building, tossing a goodbye in Pam’s direction.

* * *

“What do you usually do for lunch? Just smoke?”

“Yeah,” Pam replied. “I mostly crave cigarettes for lunch.”

“You’re skipping meals,” Karen said incredulously. “Girl, how could you _not_ eat lunch?”

Pam shrugged.

“Tomorrow let’s go out for lunch,” Karen said more to the air than Pam. “I saw a nice diner down by the highway I wanted to visit. It’s really cute, I think you’d like it. It matches you.”

Karen said a lot of things matched Pam and often showed her pictures of aesthetics she thought Pam would like. Pam did like them but was a bit miffed Karen used her free time to look up stuff for Pam. It made her feel indebted to someone she didn’t really like.

In the four weeks they had been doing this, Pam had gotten the sense that things weren’t going well between Jim and Karen. She’d complain about him every now and again, saying he didn’t like doing things and barely left the house which meant Karen was left to her own devices in a city where the only other person she knew was Andy (and wished she didn’t). Pam hadn’t seen them talking at work in a week, and they didn’t talk to others either. Not that Pam could judge because these days she was just as much of a loner as Jim and Karen. Except Karen wasn’t a loner, she was just lonely.

So Pam went to lunch with Karen, mostly because she felt bad for her. And also because she didn’t have much going on herself either. Why not? Karen wasn’t all that intimidating once you got to know her, and even less so knowing her relationship with Jim was nonexistent. It’d be nice to have a friend again, one where romantic entanglements didn’t favor into their relationship.

It’d be nice to have a friend again.

* * *

Karen was _amazing._ She was a lot of fun when you got down to it and had interesting hobbies. She was different from Pam or even Jim who preferred staying home and doing things by themselves. She liked dancing, and community theater, and martial arts, and thrift shopping. Hanging out with Karen was the most Pam had got out of the house since before she broke up with Roy. It was a nice change of pace and Pam was glad she happened to bump into Karen on her smoke break. If she hadn’t then she would still be spending her evenings eating frozen dinners and watching Netflix.

They stood outside once more, on their lunch break, smoking. They shared Karen’s vape, the one she loaded juices into. Pam learned Karen had three different vapes: the one she inserted regular cigarettes into; the one they were currently using that took flavored vape juice, and one for cannabis. Karen promised to teach Pam how to smoke weed soon. She wanted to get high, go to a farmer’s market, eat brunch, play video games, and then make brownies in that specific order. She was a little weird but Pam figured it added to Karen’s charm. She wondered how Jim could fumble their relationship so badly.

“So what _is_ going on with you and Jim?”

Karen shrugged before taking the vape from her mouth and sticking it in Pam’s. “I dunno. We went out yesterday and then hung out at my place, but. He’s half-assing it. He won’t commit to me and it’s annoying. I shouldn’t have to force my boyfriend to do stuff with me. Hanging out with you is much easier than it is with him. We might as well be dating.”

“What do you think he’s waiting for,” Pam asked, ignoring Karen’s comment.

“Probably nothing, he just seems off. Listen, what are you doing later?”

Pam didn’t have plans and told Karen that much.

“Let’s go get drinks then and unwind from this place. God, I couldn’t think of a group of people I’d rather spend less time with. Except you. You’re the one good thing about Scranton.”

Pam smiled at that. “Sure. What time?”

* * *

They sat huddled together in a booth in the back of a bar Pam had never been in. It was funny how Karen knew all of the trendy spots in Scranton despite only living there for six months. The music was loud and thumping and Pam had to press herself on Karen just to be able to hear her. In turn, Karen would lean in close to Pam’s ear, so close that her lips practically touched her skin, to talk to her.

“How’d you find this place,” Pam asked Karen.

“Facebook. I look around Facebook for stuff to do. There isn’t a lot going on in Scranton, no offense.”

“It’s a small town. That’s why I’m shocked this bar is here. I’ve never heard of it.”

Karen lit her vape and puffed on it before passing it to Pam. She took it gladly and thankfully; the nicotine would help calm her fraying nerves. 

They drank themselves into a stupor, completing the objective they set for themselves. They danced, talked, and in Pam’s case, flirted with a few men. When she felt her bladder filling Pam excused herself from Karen before heading to the restroom. It was fairly clean given how packed the bar was and the time of night (or morning). She found an empty stall and pissed. 

Pam wanted to get lucky tonight but was too shy to try anything with anyone at the bar. Plus, she thought it would be shitty of her to ditch Karen when they had come together. But despite the state of their relationship and despite them being close friends now, Pam found herself still jealous that Karen had Jim. Sometimes she wondered what would happen if Karen and Jim actually broke up. Jim would be available to her. But would it be right to take it? It would make Pam feel better but would hurt Karen. Plus, Jim had avoided her for months. Who was to say he even liked her anymore? Pam wasn’t even sure she still liked him.

Someone was rattling the handle of the stall. Pam had been the only one in the bathroom so the other stalls were unoccupied. She rolled her eyes and called out, “There’s someone in here.”

The rattling didn’t cease. In fact, whoever was on the other side managed to dislodge the stall lock. The door opened and Karen quickly stepped in.

They had gotten close but not watching each other pee close. “Kar—.”

“Pam, let me just say something,” Karen said desperately. Despite saying that, Karen didn’t say anything. Instead, she pressed an open mouth kiss to Pam’s neck while rubbing her fingers against Pam’s crotch. Pam felt a rush at the tingling sensation of someone else touching her and found herself humping Karen’s hand.

“I didn’t like watching you flirt with all those men,” Karen said dejectedly, drunkenly, and a bit possessively. “Which you suck at, by the way. But it’s cute. I’m not molesting you, am I?”

Pam shook her head.

“Yes or no, Pam. Give me your consent.”

“This is fine.”

Karen pulled her tight dress up and stepped out of her underwear. She pushed Pam back on the toilet and tried sitting down on it with her. No matter how she positioned herself, Karen couldn’t sit on the toilet with Pam.

“Do you wanna do something gross?”

Pam felt hot and horny. She’d do anything so long as Karen would keep touching her. “Define gross.”

Karen lay Pam down on the bathroom floor which in any other situation Pam would agree that this was gross. However, right now she didn’t care. Karen sat down on the floor and put her legs on either side of Pam’s legs. She then put one of her legs between Pam’s naked crotch. “We have to be quick in case someone comes in. But, if you want, we could do this again? It’d be better then.”

Without further ado, Karen rubbed her bare crotch against Pam’s. They both stifled back moans at the friction. Karen rutted against Pam hard so Pam braced herself on her elbows and tried matching her pace. It was Pam’s first time doing anything like this yet she couldn’t say she minded. She alternated between watching the door and staring at Karen, who looked blissed out. Pam understood that; she probably looked the same.

“I’m close,” Pam moaned out. 

Karen let out a small moan too in lieu of words. Pam threw her head back and came, shooting her juicing onto Karen’s pussy. Karen followed suit and Pam could feel her cum coating her pelvis, crotch, and ass. She quickly slipped on her underwear and pulled her skirt down, not caring that both her and Karen’s cum were now sticking to her thighs. Pam helped Karen up and watched her do the same thing. 

Karen leaned over and pressed a kiss to Pam’s lips, carding her hand into Pam’s hair. “Sorry I came on too strong. I _really_ didn’t like watching you flirt with those ugly men.”

“I see.”  
  


“Seriously, Pam. Was this alright? I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore.”

“I didn’t say that,” Pam said quickly. “I have no problem with what happened. I really enjoyed it. I just didn’t know you were into me.”

“I did say I should date you instead of Jim. We fit well together. How do you feel?”

Pam thought about it. The last few months with Karen were the happiest she’d been in a long time. She’d go as far as to say Karen was her best friend. She loved spending time with Karen and looked forward to seeing her every day. Pam found her attractive, she always had, although there hadn’t been a sexual component to it.

Before, Pam had a hard time getting up in the morning. Work was a drag. She was by herself for the first time since eighth grade. Her best friend no longer wanted anything to do with her after she rejected him. She wished she hadn’t. She didn’t have much of a personal life. So she took up smoking as a coping mechanism. She originally smoked once a day after work but as life became harder, as Jim and Karen _appeared_ happier, she started to smoke more and more until she was smoking at work. 

She’d never thing her newfound hobby would lead to this. And Pam found herself not minding that it.

“I feel the same way,” Pam whispered. Karen kissed her again. 

“Great. So we’re dating.”

“What about Jim,” Pam found herself asking.

“It’s time I stopped worrying about someone who isn’t worried about me. I have something else to focus on. Someone who actually cares about me.” Pam blushed at that. “And you too. I don’t know what happened between the two of you. I think it’s the reason you were so sad and why Jim is too, and why he was even in Stamford, to begin with. Whatever it is, it’s killing you. It’s time to let it go.”

Pam could do that. She found herself letting go and holding on to Karen’s hand instead.


	8. Praise You (Dwight/Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has the humiliating task of being Dwight's errand boy. Except, it isn't as humiliating as he thought...
> 
> for Jessikat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Dwight getting Manager position and Jim has to basically suck up to him to keep his job. He makes jim get coffee and do other extra work. Dwight does praise him for it, even it is a little mocking and Jim actually likes it. Dwight definitely takes notice.
> 
> Basically Jim has a praise kink.”

Jim was in hell. Day three of hell to be exact. Location? Dante’s fifth circle, probably. 

Jo had given Dwight the manager position after Deangelo brain-died. Great. Now everyone had to deal with Dwight’s big fish in a small pond attitude and cater to his every whim.

Well, actually, only Jim had to.

Jim hated his life.

Dwight had made it very obvious that Jim needed to kiss his ass unless he wanted to be fired. Jim initially welcomed the threat—Dwight could fire him and Jim would sue. He might have not been successful in getting a settlement but he could get Dwight fired too. But then Pam pointed out the way he’d be fired and the lawsuit would follow Jim during his job search and make it hard for him to be hireable while Dwight had a farm to fall back on. Only Jim would be hurt in the end so he would do better by sucking up to Dwight for the time being.

So here he was, getting Dwight’s shockingly overly complicated order from Starbucks. To make matters worse, Dwight liked Einstein Brother’s bagels so Jim had to go miles away to get it because there was no Starbucks conveniently next to an Einstein Bagels. Of fucking course. How did Dwight know about this stuff? Why did he eat it? Didn’t he live off the land or some shit? Grow his own bagels, raise his own cold brew? Jim thought it was a terrible ploy when he got the text with Dwight’s orders on Sunday night but after seeing how happy Dwight was while eating come Monday, Jim realized that Dwight did indeed like this stuff.

“Where’s my kombucha,” was the first thing Dwight said when Jim placed his order on his desk. Jim fought the urge to roll his eyes at the stupid, trendy shit Dwight was into but smiled tightly instead.

“I put it in the refrigerator. I noticed you don’t drink it until lunch anyway so you might as well let it get cold.”

Dwight stared at him for much too long given the amount of work Jim had to do. However, he learned on Monday that he wasn’t to leave unless explicitly dismissed by Dwight. “Good job, girl,” Dwight mocked after turning back to his computer. “You used third-grade logic to deduct I’d prefer my drink cool rather than room temperature. How clever. Now, get out.”

Jim left and sat at his desk. Dwight told him “good job”. Even though there were insults tacked on as a caveat, Jim couldn’t help but notice that that was the first time Dwight had ever complimented him. Jim felt himself heating up at that. 

God, whatever. He deserved a compliment after putting up with Dwight’s shit.

* * *

Jim had the tendency to overdo things like adding unnecessary flourishes to his work once he knocked it out. Organizing things he didn’t need to organize, like the kitchen refrigerator or the vending machine that one time it was left unlocked. Performing overly complex pranks that took hours to execute but only seconds to finish, just because he got more satisfaction out of building them than he did pranking their recipient. Stuff like that. Since he was always bored due to his ample free time he got to be his extra self in peace. Now that he was at Dwight’s beck and call Jim found himself extremely busy which didn’t mesh well with his hidden perfectionism. So when Jim was caught between doing his actual, paying job, and rearranging Dwight’s drawers after he  _ only _ asked Jim to put twenty-seven ball pens into it (a task which Dwight devised only to annoy Jim), he could only think  _ Dwight probably won’t think this looks good. _

Not that Jim cared what Dwight thought and if he would tell him he did a good job. He really didn’t. Except being told he did a good job was fairly nice. Jim hadn’t realized it had been that long since he received a basic compliment like that. He now understood why Andy was constantly fishing for them. 

Jim could call the client he was scheduled to talk to back at a later time so he could finish this task. It wasn’t like his client would praise him for doing his job, he only cared if he got his paper. Not that Jim wanted to be praised. But it was nice. It had a way of making his day.

So, of course, Jim pushed the call back. Dealing with a mildly annoyed client who only said, “thank you” in response to all of Jim’s hard work definitely did not feel as good as dealing with a mildly annoyed boss who said, “Wow, you’re more competent than I thought, Jim. I needed my desk cleaned out and like the submissive, beta male I knew you to be, you did it without me asking. I’m impressed, good work.”

That? That felt good. A bit dirty, but good. And there was nothing wrong with chasing that feeling.

* * *

Jim was aware his relationship with Dwight now looked like Dwight’s relationship with Michael. Dwight was the mean, incompetent boss and Jim was his dumb lackey looking for praise and acknowledgment. Jim didn’t care that everyone clowned him for running whenever Dwight called or that they said he was more of a secretary these days than a salesman. Nobody else ever said things to him like, “You did good today, Jim. You were able to harness your two brain cells to do something other than staring off into space.” Or, “I’m proud of you, Jim. You managed to live up to fourteen percent of your minuscule potential”. Or, “Awww, did little Kimmy finish all of her work? Good baby.”

Well, yeah, they did, but it didn’t feel the same when his coworkers said it. They weren’t his boss. Dwight was and something about that meant more to Jim than anyone else’s passive-aggressive, mocking remarks.

Maybe he responded well to firm directive and leadership too.

* * *

Jim brought Dwight his cold brew, bagel, and the newspaper, and sat them in the exact positions Dwight favored them in. He drew the blinds and dusted off the bookshelf. He booted on Dwight’s computer and checked his voicemails. When he finished cataloging everything, Jim stood by the closet and waited for Dwight to arrive. When he turned he found Dwight already there, standing by the door and watching him.

“This is great. You’ve gotten everything I’ve wanted, made exactly how I want. You even answered my phone calls and cleaned my office. You’d be better off as my personal assistant than continuing your pathetic career as a failing salesman. You were made for this.”

Jim could feel the blush heating up his entire body at the praise. He hoped Dwight wouldn’t notice.

He did. He stood next to Jim and examined his flustered face before straightening his height and sitting down. “Does my complimenting you make you happy?”

“I—yeah, it does.”

“Aren’t you precious? You know better than to lie to me. You’re such a good boy.”

Jim blushed harder. Dwight stood again and took Jim’s red face into his hands. “Does it turn you on when I compliment you, Jim? Do you get off on my praise?”

Jim wouldn’t say he got off on it but in some weird way it did turn him on. His feelings and thoughts on why he liked Dwight’s praise were complex and twisted. There was a part of him who liked the fact that it was Dwight doing it when Dwight never had anything nice to say to him. Jim didn’t get compliments and affirmation all that much to begin with and never had. So in general, it was nice to hear someone appreciating his existence, even for something as mundane as getting a coffee order right. Jim liked attention and he got just as much of it from Dwight doing this as he did from his pranks. The part of his brain that liked things being completed liked acknowledgment for his eccentricity. And as much as he tried not to admit it, Jim found being bossed around very hot. Dwight was attractive when giving him orders and his approval was the ultimate reward. 

But Jim was sure Dwight didn’t want to hear the ramblings of his mind so he nodded instead.

Dwight ghosted his lips over Jim’s for a split second before sitting back down, a devilish smirk covering his face.

“Wow, seriously Dwight?”

“If you want a kiss you have to earn it,” Dwight told Jim. “Be a dear and go to the warehouse and bring me one type of every paper in inventory. We need to cull our offerings.”

It was a dummy mission and Jim knew that. Dwight could easily pull up that information via the inventory system. However, if doing a good job meant getting a kiss then Jim was all for it. 

“Fine.”

Jim was halfway out the door when he heard, “Good job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Dwight liking any of this stuff is killing me.


	9. Forged in Fire (Toby/Pam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam and Toby have a talk about things on their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Loved it! Well if you're taking requests, I'd love it if Toby could get some smutty loving. I'm thinking after Pam's firewalking episode, she cross's paths with Toby later that night. Can you work with that?”
> 
> For SoCalNerdyGirl
> 
> Sorry I haven't filled anything this past week. I've been busy. Hopefully, I can go back to filling these at a regular pace. I'm writing a lot more smut than I thought I would lol.

Pam stuck to the edges of the beach, hiding, keeping to herself. While she felt a surge of exhilaration after the firewalk and her earlier proclamation to Jim, the feeling faded leaving Pam even more unsure what to do with herself. She had a brief talk with Jim and might have renewed her friendship with him but overall still felt unsatisfied with today’s events. She didn’t want to get on the bus back with everyone, the gravity of what she’d done still hanging in the air. What an outburst that was. She wanted to tell her coworkers to leave without her, spare her the embarrassment of being ridiculed for her momentary boldness. But she was a new Pam and new Pam would live with her decisions. She just needed to work herself up to it.

Pam could hear footsteps in the distance, getting closer to her from whatever direction they came from. She stopped and squinted at the horizon, trying to figure out who it was. Someone probably coming to collect her so everyone could leave. Maybe it was Jim wanting to finish their talk. Or maybe it was Karen coming to confront her about her improper relationship with her boyfriend. Pam squinted hard enough that the blurry shapes formed hardlines and then a person.

Toby.

Pam hadn’t noticed Toby was even on the trip. He could blend into the background well and for that, she felt a bit of kinship with him; Pam was certainly easy to overlook herself.

“Toby,” she greeted. “What are you doing out here?”

“Looking for you. Everyone’s leaving in twenty minutes. If you want to take the bus then maybe you should head back.”

Toby was meek in ways that even Pam wasn’t. He spoke in quiet tones which often made it hard for him to be heard. His small voice, combined with the sounds of nature around them had Pam stepping closer to Toby just to hear him.

“Do I have other options besides taking the bus home?”

“Well,” Toby began pensively. “You could go home with someone who drove…me or some of the production crew.”

“Would you mind if I bummed a ride back with you? I kind of want to stay here for a while longer.”

Toby nodded before sitting on the sand. Pam sat next to him. 

They both looked out over the lake, lost in their own thoughts. Pam thought a lot about the changes she wanted to make. She might have gotten her best friend back but that didn’t fill the hole in her heart, the one looking for affection. Maybe the newer, more daring Pam would try dating again. Her platonic relationship with Jim could fill some of her holes; he didn’t need to fill all of them. Her heart-holes, she meant. She could find someone else to fill those gaps. But if everything worked out well then they could fill her actual holes too…

Pam giggled softly. “What’s funny,” Toby asked.

“Hm, nothing. I had a dirty thought.”

“Yeah, I have a lot of those too,” Toby said awkwardly.

“Humor me. What dirty thoughts do you have?”

Toby sighed. “That’s highly inappropriate, Pam. I can't tell you that, I could lose my job.”

“Only if someone told on you. And I’m the only person here; I wouldn’t dare.”

Toby stayed silent and continued to watch the water.

Pam sighed. “I’ll go first. I was just thinking of how I was broken-hearted over the dissolution of Jim and I’s friendship. It felt like I lost a part of my soul. But I think if we can mend it then I’ll gain pieces of myself back again. But I also thought of how empty I feel romantically and how it left a hole in my heart. I’d want a man to fill that hole. But he’d also fill all my other holes if you catch my drift.”

Toby looked insanely put out by that. “Pam…”

“My three holes,” she elaborated. “Orally, vaginally, anally.”

“Pam, I get it!”

“Well, tell me what you think about. Friends have explicit conversations with each other all the time. We’re friends, right?”

“...I have dreams of fucking this woman.”

“That’s it, Toby? Nothing else?”

“I’d let her lead. I think she’d pin me down, take my dick out, and ride it. She wouldn’t care if I got off or not and I’d love her for that.”

Pam’s breath hitched. “Oh wow, Toby…”

“I’ve dreamed of fucking her in the office too. On Jim’s desk. In Michael’s office. In the break room. In the warehouse. Everywhere.”

“My desk too,” Pam found herself asking.

Toby looked Pam deep in her eyes. “Especially your desk.”

Pam snorted at that. “I’ll admit that’s super hot, Toby. Where do you know her from?”

“Just around…”

Pam crawled next to Toby and sat on her heels in front of him. She poked him in his chest playfully. “Come on! You wouldn’t have dreams that vivid and so often if she were someone you saw “just around”.”

“She’s not a real person. Just a figment of my imagination.”

“Then who is she based off? It has to be someone!”

Toby fidgeted.

“Is it your ex-wife,” Pam teased. “Or is it someone at work? It’d have to be if you dream about fucking her there. Is it Angela?”

Toby didn’t respond.

“Oh my God! It is Angela! That’s so weird, Toby!”

“It’s you,” he whispered, looking pained.

Pam leaned back. Well. She was shocked, to say the least. She did pester him to find out. But she wasn’t disgusted. In fact, she thought it was hot. She imagined Toby of all people fucking her all over the office. She thought about having sex and cumming all over Jim’s desk. She’d get it nice and sticky for the man who avoided her, the man who could have been in her but wasn’t. Maybe to be vindictive she’d cum on Karen’s chair, leaking her juices everywhere and watch the next day as Karen sat in her soiled seat, oblivious to the fact that Pam claimed it as her own. They could fuck in the warehouse on Roy’s bench as she pretended she was still in a relationship with him, cuckolding him. She imagined he was watching, that Jim was watching, and how hurt they’d be knowing they couldn’t touch her while Toby could.

Pam was wet and it wasn't from the waves hitting the beach.

She didn’t ask permission because his fantasies were all the consent she needed. She palmed Toby’s crotch and watched as it came alive.

“What are you doing,” Toby exclaimed. He was well aware of what was happening though because he didn’t move away. Instead, he laid on his back and guided her to sit on his thighs. Pam preferred this position and pulled her pants and panties down. She humped her wet cunt on Toby's clothed cock. She moved his hands to her breast to caress them but he did her one better: Toby pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra before attaching himself to one of her tits. Pam moaned aloud.

“Keep sucking,” she instructed. Pam lifted her hips a little to fish Toby out of his pants. She grasped him in her hand and jerked him. Toby was long and thick. It was much different than Roy who was thin. Pam salivated at the thought of Toby filling her small cunt with his thick cock.

Toby held her hips and helped her sit on his cock. Pam stroked his hair as a reward, impressed that his mouth only left her tits to alternate between them. She had to take him slowly, her thighs quivering as she got accustomed to his girth. She started to think it impossible but eventually Pam was able to seat herself fully on Toby.

“Move, please move,” Pam begged. 

Toby obliged. He canted his hips up, holding Pam’s ass as leverage. He slipped a finger inside, and then another one, penetrating her rear and scissoring it. It was too much stimulation for Pam with her ass and cunt stuffed and her tits swollen and hard. She had dirty thoughts of being filled in all her holes but two out of three were good enough. Pam came with a shout, squirting a bit on Toby’s shirt. Toby came and because they used no protection, he came in her. In the morning, when Pam was no longer bold, would she worry about Toby potentially impregnating her. But right now, she was into the feeling of his cum leaking out of her, in love with the feeling of his raw cock against her cunt’s walls. 

Pam collapsed beside Toby, still nude and leaking their combined fluids out of her cunt. Her chest heaved from exhaustion and she couldn’t muster the strength to move. She was thoroughly spent and couldn’t be any happier about it. It had been a while since she had been fucked like that, if ever (thanks Roy), and wanted to experience that again.

Who knew Toby had this hidden boldness to him? Maybe, like Pam, he just needed a nudge to unlock it.

Toby moved in front of Pam’s face, his rock hard cock millimeters from her lips. “You want to go again,” Pam said incredulously.

“You said you wanted your three holes filled. I got to fill one.”

“Two, you fingered my ass.”

“That doesn’t count, everyone knows the ass needed to be filled with a tongue.”

Pam smiled at that. It looked like she and Toby would be arriving back to work much later than their coworkers.


	10. Three's A Party (Dwight/Pam/Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim&Pam&Dwight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt “Would you maybe do a jim/dwight/pam threesome?”
> 
> for Youngho

It wasn’t often that Dwight found himself staring at Jim. After all, he had no reason to look at the knuckle-headed salesman. Jim was at best someone he could tolerate and at worst (and most times he predicted the worst) Jim was his enemy, a thorn in his side. Dwight wasn’t a fan of Jim Halpert’s and often wished he’d fuck off. However, Dwight had to admit Jim looked very nice today. He’d gotten a haircut that made his features look less freakish. Not being greasy for once meant Dwight could appreciate Jim’s looks in an objective manner rather than writing him off as hopeless like he usually did. And Dwight liked what he saw.

Even rarer was Jim staring at Dwight. Sure, he’d occasionally eyeball Dwight when he was pulling a prank on him but since Jim aimed for subtlety that meant their eyelines rarely connected. Today, Dwight caught Jim staring at him when he was trying to hide the fact that he was staring at Jim. Each time, Jim would give Dwight a smile that was shyer and more bashful than the conniving grin he typically wore. He’d quickly look away from Dwight only for him to catch Jim staring five minutes later.

What Dwight didn’t know was how common it was for Pam to stare at both Dwight or Jim, sometimes at the same time. From her vantage point, Pam could get away with staring because neither would notice. She loved watching their interactions. How happy and excited Jim got whenever Dwight would pay him an ounce of attention. How Jim’s pranks could range from cruel to affectionate depending on Jim’s confused emotions toward Dwight. She thought it was funny how Dwight tended to be consistent in his emotions for Jim; he didn’t particularly like Jim. Still, Dwight engaged with him and fed into Jim’s endless ploy to garner his attention.

It was cute.

Not that Dwight knew that.

At lunchtime, Dwight caught Jim staring at him and in turn Pam staring at both of them. It unnerved him. “What do you want, Jim?”

“You keep staring at me, why?” A small smile graced Jim’s face which Dwight thought did his profile well but at the same time didn’t trust. Jim was a character who could be plotting anything.

“You got a haircut and don’t look as ugly as you usually do. For once in your life, you’ve given thought to your appearance and don’t look like trash. It might be a little too late for you. But don’t think much of it. If anything, you’ve been staring at me. Cut it out.”

The smile fell from Jim’s face and Pam diverted her eyes. The break room got quiet at Dwight’s outburst. Jim didn’t stare at him for the rest of the day which made Dwight feel a little bad. Figuring he hurt Jim’s feelings, Dwight devised a way to make it up to him.

“What are you doing tonight?” Dwight caught Jim in the parking lot after work. 

Jim shrugged. “Going home to be ugly,” he replied jovially.

“You could come to my farm and we could watch tv. You could be ugly there.”

“I wouldn’t want to infect you with my ugliness.”

“Stop being melodramatic. I never said your ugliness was contagious. If I were to be quite honest l find your face appealing. I was a bit cruel earlier and hurt your simple feelings, hence the invitation to my place. Will you come?”

Jim smiled again at that. “Yeah, sure. Should I follow you there?”

Dwight nodded in affirmation. He got in his car and drove off, missing Pam watching their exchange.

* * *

Dwight hadn’t planned for this to happen but couldn’t say he wasn’t pleased with how the night turned out. At some point in their television watching, Jim came on to him. He told Dwight he had a smallish crush on him. While Dwight didn’t have feelings for Jim, he couldn’t deny his magnetic attraction to him. He’d at least be able to fuck that attraction out and be done with any lingering tension with Jim. And so Dwight currently had Jim pinned underneath him on his couch, television, and takeout long forgotten. They engaged in a battle of tongues that he was currently winning. Or maybe Jim won by relinquishing control to him. Regardless, Dwight was extremely happy having Jim blissed out underneath him. He began unbuttoning Jim’s shirt, looking to take things further, when the doorbell rang. 

Dwight never took Jim as one for modesty because he had his shirt rebuttoned so quickly that Dwight had no choice but to open the door.

On the other side was Pam.

“Can I come in,” she asked a bit frazzled.

Unlike Jim who Dwight swore he didn’t like, he had a soft spot for Pam. As much as she was getting in the way of him laying Jim, Dwight couldn’t bring himself to leave her outside. He stepped out of the way to allow Pam into his house, hoping she wouldn’t notice anything disarray.

Pam sat next to Jim, the hickies on his neck eluding her. He blushed and offered Pam some of the pizza and beer they had gotten on the way home. The three of them sat around, slowly getting drunk as they conversed about work and their lives outside of it. 

Dwight wondered how long Pam planned on staying and cockblocking him, how long Jim planned on teasing him with his sheer presence. He couldn’t help but grow jealous at how easy Jim and Pam fell into a rapport. Jim had his arm around Pam’s waist as she practically sat in his lap. Jim was two-faced, acting as if he weren’t just under Dwight, moaning into his mouth. Dwight reflected on if Jim and Pam had ever done anything. Everyone expected them to and yet they never got together. The thought of Pam with Jim used to only bother him in the context of Pam being too good for Jim, better suited for someone else, but as of an hour ago, Dwight didn’t want Jim with Pam either, not when he was close to having him.

The drunker they all got the friskier and needier Jim got. He kissed Pam who happily returned it and guided his hands to her sides. Dwight rolled his eyes and got up to go to bed. If Jim the bi slut and Pam the cockblock wanted to fuck then Dwight had no plans of third-wheeling in his own house. The netorare would not be tolerated. But as he stood Pam grabbed hold of his hands, pulling him back down. She crawled into his lap and kissed him too.

What an interesting development. Such a nice one too.

Jim stood and circled the couch before climbing behind Dwight, resting his head on the back of Dwight’s shoulder. 

Yes, this was  _ very  _ interesting.

* * *

Once again, Dwight had Jim pinned underneath him. However, this time, Pam sat beside them and watched as Dwight prepped Jim. Never in his wildest dreams did Dwight think he’d be fucking Jim with Pam watching. Maybe he’d fuck Pam next and have Jim watch. That would be amazing. But instead of that, Jim beckoned Pam over to him. He pulled her into his lap to the best of his ability and lined his hard cock up to her vagina. 

Dwight watched as Pam started to bounce on Jim’s lap. Feeling left out, Dwight angled his fingers to press against Jim’s prostate. From the moan Jim let out Dwight was confident he’d found it. He slowly entered Jim, the stretch of it causing Jim to still his thrusts into Pam who in turn got off of Jim to twist around and face Dwight.

“Are you okay,” Pam asked Jim, concerned.

Jim let out another pitiful moan. “Yeah, Dwight’s just big.”

“Bigger than you?”

“Yeah...I think so.”

Pam leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dwight’s lips. “Let us know when you’re ready to move, Jim.” 

After what felt like an eternity Jim claimed he was ready. Dwight pumped shallowly into Jim, trying to maintain his comfort, while Jim did the same to Pam. The position was awkward and Dwight and Pam’s chest kept bumping together. They made the best of it; Pam held herself steady on Dwight’s shoulders and peppered kisses to his jawline and the crook of his neck. Dwight braced himself on his hands, careful not to send Pam tumbling into Jim. Jim, propped up on Dwight’s headboard, held Pam’s hips with both his hands.

“I’m close,” Pam moaned out, bouncing more fervently on Jim’s lap. Dwight was close too; Jim was so tight that Dwight doubted he’d even touched himself before. He bit down on Pam’s shoulder hard enough that she yelped. Pam must have contracted around Jim because he gripped her hips tightly and came into her with a shout. His orgasm was enough to spur both Dwight and Pam to cum.

Spent, Dwight pulled out of Jim slowly. He watched victoriously as some of his cum dripped from Jim’s newly broken in hole. He told himself now that he fucked Jim he wouldn’t have to worry about attraction to him. But, if anything, Dwight felt affection for Jim he didn’t have before, or at least, didn’t want to acknowledge. Now it felt like Dwight claimed Jim and would be stuck with him going forward.

Dwight belatedly noticed that Jim and Pam used a condom; they didn’t have any problems with cleaning up. Pam slid off of Jim and laid next to him. She patted the space beside her, motioning for Dwight to lay beside her. 

“That was great,” Pam said sleepily.

“Yeah, it was,” Jim said equally as tired and still a bit drunk. “I’m not sure how this happened though…?”

“I like you, Jim. I’m sure you know that and don’t need me to say it and I know you like me too. But I also like Dwight,” Pam grabbed Dwight’s hand at that and gave it a slight squeeze. “I’ve liked Dwight for a long time now. I’d watch you two interact at work. There was so much affection in your interactions that I was sure you two had something going on. While I wasn’t certain on how Dwight felt about me I knew there was a possibility for me and Jim and Jim and Dwight. I’m glad how things panned out.”

“I want it to happen again,” Pam continued. “We can try different things next time? You enjoyed yourself, Dwight?”

Dwight hummed in affirmation. He and Pam lazily made plans for their next threesome while Jim dozed off. He wasn’t sure what the future had planned for his relationship with his two coworkers but his questions could wait until the morning.

* * *

Dwight came downstairs to find Jim and Pam in his kitchen. Jim was standing at the stove cooking and discussing with Pam whether Dwight’s eggs were safe to use and if a chick would be in one. Jim had on one of Dwight’s t-shirts. Although they were of similar heights, Jim weighed at least twenty pounds less than Dwight so he swam in the shirt. He wore no pants underneath despite Jim knowing his cousin lived there. However, the shirt came just below Jim’s boxers (or were those Dwight’s too?), blocking anything too risqué from being seen. Pam also had on one of Dwight’s shirts. If Jim swam in it then Pam was drowning. It came to her knees and slid off her shoulders every which way. They both looked very hot in his clothing, very domestic and all his.

Dwight made a mental note that he still needed to claim Pam, so to speak.

“Hello,” Dwight called out. They both turned to face him.

“Dwight! Tell Jim that the eggs you used weren’t fertilized, so there are no chicks in them.”

“I cannot make you that promise, Pam. The only way of knowing is by cracking it open.” Dwight heard Jim mutter an  I told you  under his breath while he continued to cook. “I’m assuming Jim was the mastermind behind all of this?”

“Noooooo,” Jim drawled out bewilderedly. “I didn’t even think the three of us together was an option! It was my first time with both of you. It’s crazy how it worked out like that.”

“I planned it,” Pam admitted. “I came over hoping something would happen and that I could get in on it. At multiple points during the drive over I thought about turning around and going home. I’m glad I came.” 

Dwight smiled and gave Pam a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Jim.

“Now what,” Jim asked.

“It’s the three of us,” Pam said. “If you’re comfortable with that.”

“I don’t have any problems,” Jim said quickly, eyeballing Dwight. “Are you cool with that?”

Dwight, Jim, and Pam sounded wonderful to his ears. “Yes, I like the idea of that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely difficult to write and the lead in was awful. I hope you like it, Youngho!


	11. Seducer (Extended Version) (Ryan/Pam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam was really lonely and Ryan was right there so it made sense something would happen between them.
> 
> For Vr1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Basically a look at Chapter 5's "Seducer" if Ryan and Pam got it on in the warehouse.

By Friday, Pam had gotten accustomed to Ryan’s presence. During an office-wide meeting, Pam was instructed to run to the warehouse and retrieve a kind of paper Michael wanted to display. She leisurely took her time knowing Michael would promptly forget about his request. She looked around the shelves bored before honing in on what she was asked to get. As she leaned up to pull the box down, Pam felt hands snake under her shirt. They started to caress her breasts, starting outside the cups before dipping into her bra. Pam moaned aloud and pressed her breasts against the hands. She’d reprimand Roy over molesting her later but it had been so long since she’d been touched that she couldn’t help but enjoy it. When she tilted her head back she found Ryan, smirking down at her. She gasped and quickly pulled Ryan’s hands away from her chest.

“I came down here to get some printer paper,” Ryan said, amused. 

“There’s printer paper upstairs!”

“Yeah, but you’d think the best printer paper at a paper company would be in the warehouse, right?”

Pam glared at Ryan, angry that he molested her and shocked at his sheer gall. “Well, get your paper and go, Ryan. I’m busy.”

Ryan grabbed a random pack of paper for pretense and shuffled away. Pam rolled her eyes and went back to searching for the paper Michael wanted. Her shirt and bra felt a bit tighter now that her hard and swollen nipples were pressing against the padding. Then she had a problem in her panties where they were moist to the point of uncomfortableness. She could take them off and go without them for the rest of the day or go home during lunch and change. That wouldn’t do anything about her current situation that caused the wetness. Pam was horny and needed relief, otherwise if left to her thoughts for the rest of the day her panties would become more drenched.

She sighed before stepping behind a secluded shelf. Sure no one could see her, Pam pulled her panties down and stuck them in the pocket of her cardigan. She rubbed her fingers over her clit, hoping to cause enough stimulation that she’d be off, quick and easy. Her clit throbbed with wet heat underneath her fingertips. The unexpectedness of Ryan molesting her turned Pam on more than she initially realized. While she wanted to mentally explore the possibility of Ryan taking things further or even play with the fact that she was masturbating in public, Pam knew she had to cum quickly lest her coworkers wonder where she went.

She focused on rubbing herself to completion, losing herself in the rote task. She stared at her belly, intense in her mission. When Pam momentarily looked up she saw Ryan staring at her, hand on his bare and hard cock and eyes dark and hungry. Pam shivered. How long had he been watching her?

“Don’t stop now, Pam,” Ryan said. He was mocking her but the strain in his voice gave away how desperate and needy he was for release too. That was good Pam thought, given they were both in this situation due to him.

“Go away,” she said. She wished Ryan watching her masturbate was a turn off so she could leave but she instead found her cunt pulsing hard at the intrusion.

“Look, we both have a serious problem that’s preventing us from working.” Ryan held his hands up as he walked closer to Pam, trying to look unthreatening but failing with his big shaft swinging in the air. “We need to take care of it if we don’t want people to grow suspicious. What do you say? I scratch your back if you scratch mine?”

Pam could say no and continue to touch herself but that didn’t mean Ryan would leave. Plus, a dick in her would feel much better than her fingers. And she’d cum quicker with a partner than by herself. Sighing, Pam sat on the ground and spread her legs wide. Ryan took the hint and scrambled over to Pam. He squatted down next to Pam and pushed her thighs even wider. He dipped his head down between her legs and into her warmth. 

Pam never thought about how Ryan would be in bed. She didn’t care for what he and Kelly got up to. But if she had to wager she’d bet Ryan was selfish. He didn’t seem the type to go down on a woman and only fucked for his satisfaction. If he did go down then he was bad at it, clumsy in ways someone who boasted about sex the way he did shouldn’t have been. But Pam could admit when she was wrong. Like right now. Ryan was skilled at giving head. Kelly must have had him well trained, or at least some other woman did. Pam found herself buckling up against Ryan’s tongue, wanting to drive it deeper. Ryan peered up at Pam, smugness, and bravado evident behind his lidded eyes.

When Pam felt her orgasm coming, Ryan stopped. “Seriously,” she said.

“I need to get off too. All that teasing you did got me rock hard, Pam. Feel it.”

Ryan guided Pam’s hand to his erection. It was predictably hard and pulsed in her hand. Ryan was a small man, not much bigger than Pam, and so she figured his cock would be the same. She was surprised by the length and girth of Ryan’s penis which was disproportionately larger than the rest of his body. He was a bit bigger than Roy was in both width and length and Pam used to have difficulty taking him. Ryan had the potential to be an entirely different, uncomfortable, ballgame. But maybe it’d feel good; Roy usually didn’t care about her getting off.

Pam slowly stroked Ryan, trying to procure enough precum to cover his cock. Ryan thrust hard into her hand causing enough force that Pam’s breast jiggled. She moaned at the friction and chaffing her bra caused her nipples. Ryan unbuttoned her blouse before reaching in and unsnapping her bra. He pushed it down and pulled her tits out. He bit down hard on one of her nipples causing Pam to squirt onto his pants in shock.

“Wow, Pam. It’ll be hard to explain away that stain,” Ryan tsked. “You’re gonna have to make it up to me.”

Ryan gently pulled himself free from Pam’s grip before lining himself up with her entrance. He pushed into her slowly, savoring her tightness around him. Pam held onto his shoulders, trying to gain purchase before Ryan started to pump into her. He canted his hips slowly, slower than the situation necessitated. He was teasing her, Pam knew, but this wasn’t the time to do that.

“Hurry up before someone walks in on us!”

Ryan responded by dragging his cock out of her at a snail’s pace before pushing it back into her. Pam slapped his shoulders to speed him up. Ryan chuckled before pistoling his hips hard and fast into Pam. He buried his face into her chest, sucking and licking outlines around her breasts. Pam carded her fingers into Ryan’s hair, pulling him closer into her chest.

“I’m cumming,” she whispered right before a well-angled thrust sent her over the edge.

Ryan pulled out of her and came right on her clit. The coolness of it electrified Pam’s overstimulated cunt and caused her to cum again. He wiped the excess cum on her thighs before stuffing himself back into his pants. He smirked down at Pam before taking her discarded panties and bra and stuffing them in his pockets.

“Ryan, give me those back,” Pam whisper-shouted. 

“Nuh-uh. Consider it payback for my pants. You can have them back next time.”

Pam stood and pulled her skirt down. Her fluids along with Ryan’s cum slowly slid down the inside of her thighs, turning her on once more, while her breast pitifully hung without the assistance of a bra. She quickly buttoned her shirt and tried walking only for more cum to slide around and stain her skirt. She would need to go home and shower and change before coming back. “There won’t be a next time, Ryan!”

Ryan chuckled and walked away as if he knew that were a lie. Maybe he did, Pam knew for certain it was.


	12. After She Cheats (Jim/Pam, Roy/Pam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that's why Pam was being so distant!
> 
> For FancyPiratewhispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “something about pam cheating on jim and the office trying to help him feel better!” 
> 
> This isn't beta read. Lemme know if you see any mistakes.

Pam had been distant since her weekend getaway with her sister. Jim couldn’t tell if she was anxious about something or just upset at him. He wasn’t sure what he did wrong so Jim apologized for good measure. Still, Pam ignored him. Jim was growing anxious himself. Nothing he did to cheer Pam up worked. He thought whatever the issue was would lead to a blowout argument down the line and he didn’t know how to prepare. Instead, Jim continued to pretend everything was okay.

It only fell apart at work. Pam had been silent and cold toward him the entire week and on Thursday he found out why. Roy came to the office to visit Darryl. Despite he and Jim not hating each other anymore, Jim was pretty sure Roy wasn’t allowed on the premises. Jim expected him to head straight to Darryl’s office but instead, he stopped by their desk cluster, looking down (figuratively and literally) at him and Pam.

“Hey, man? How’ve you been,” Jim tried.

“Good, Halpert. How’s your kid?”

They talked idly for a few minutes about their jobs and lives while Pam sat silently by, staring off elsewhere.

“What did you do this weekend,” Roy asked Jim.

“Went to a Sixers game in Philly while Pam was out with Penny. What about you?”

“Went to the cabin, waterskied, fucked Pam, barbecued.”

Jim didn’t have anything to say to that. His mouth hung open in shock and he wanted to ask Roy if he were joking but the way Pam avoided his eye said enough. Apparently, that was all Roy wanted to say because he left the office shortly after, not saying a word to Darryl. 

Jim stared at Pam. She refused to look back. The rest of the office stared at them both. Pam let out a sob, jumped up, and ran out of the office. Jim thought to follow her to make sure she was alright but found himself frozen in place.

Pam cheated on him? He couldn’t believe it.

The reception phone rang and Jim was brought back to reality, remembering he wasn’t the only one in the office.

“Hi, I don’t think Jim is taking calls right now,” Erin said quietly and gravely. “We’re in the midst of an office crisis. I don’t know when he’ll be able to return your call since his wife cheated on him.”

* * *

Pam never came back and Jim didn’t go after her. Instead, he sat despondently at the break room table, staring at his hands and contemplating his life. At least he knew why Pam had been distant; she hadn’t gone on a trip with Penny. She’d spent the entire weekend having sex with her ex-fiancé. What had Jim done to make her do this?

In front of him sat Angela, hands folded neatly on the table in front of her. She’d been there for ten minutes and hadn’t said a word to him. Maybe she wanted to gloat, call Pam a whore, call Jim stupid for loving her. Jim wasn’t in the mood to entertain her or any of their nosy coworkers.

“What,” he said gruffly, his voice thick with sorrow.

“Andy cried when I cheated on him.”

Jim blinked at her. “Yeah, he did. I was there…”

“So why aren’t you crying?”

Jim wanted to cry but elected to wait until he got to the comfort of his own room to do so. Unless Pam was there, then he’d need to cry in the comfort of his own hotel room. “Is it a requirement?”

“She probably loves you. If she managed enough resolve to  _ finally _ make it down the aisle with you then she must love you.”

Jim had no clue where this was going. “Uhh…?”

“I liked Andy. And I liked Dwight. Sometimes it’s not about not liking the person you’re cheating on. You can still like them but step out. I’m sure it was the same for Pam.”

“Okay.”

Satisfied with her advice, Angela got up and left. She was quickly replaced by Dwight.

“It hurts, doesn’t it? Being cheated on by the woman you love, all for a man inferior to you. Although, physically, Roy has you beat.”

“Angela didn’t cheat on you. You were the other man during her engagement with Andy,” Jim sighed tiredly.

“Listen up, Jim; I’ll only make this offer once. I have a cousin, Bertha. Strong face and a sturdy build she has. Maybe not the kindest deposition but she’ll get the job done. We’ll rig her room and have you come in and bed her. We’ll produce a disk and send it to Pam anonymously. She’ll get a taste of her own medicine once she watches it.”

Jim chuckled at the absurdity of what he was hearing. “Dwight, I’m not going to cheat on Pam with your cousin. Two wrongs don’t make a right. And you do realize you offered to prostitute your cousin to me? How could you…?”

Dwight scoffed. “Us Schrutes have codes that allow for these kinds of these. When my Aunt Mertle was cheated on by Uncle Josef, my father stepped in to help even the score.”

Jim didn’t even want to think about the relations there.

“Well,” Dwight continued awkwardly. “If you need anything let me know. I’ll be a Poor Richard’s later.”

Jim nodded and watched as Dwight walked away.

Michael stumbled in some time later, eyes wet with tears. “What are we going to do without our office power couple,” he cried.

“Who says anything will happen to me and Pam?”

“You won’t divorce her over this,” Michael sniffled. “She cheated on you with Roy, Jim! She cuckolded you! And you’re okay with this?”

Jim wasn’t okay with it but to jump straight to divorce was a stretch. He needed to know Pam’s side of the story and what he was lacking to make her do that. He wanted to salvage their relationship because he couldn’t imagine his life without her. He needed to make it up to her so everything would be okay and things could go back to normal. 

“It’s not your fault,” Michael said as if he could read Jim’s thoughts.

“Then who’s fault is it?”

“Pam’s obviously.” Michael took a seat beside Jim and said, “I’ve never seen a couple so in love like you two. I’m not sure why Pam did this but you have to know it wasn’t your fault. Remember how long you pinned after her? How you waited for her while she went to school? How you bought her a house? When you tried to _ yoo-slurp _ me from my job? You did that because you love her. Did it because you wanted more money to take care of your family. You do a lot for her, make a lot of sacrifices. There wasn’t any more or any less you could do for her. Don’t ever think this was your fault.”

Only when Michael left did Jim allow himself to finally cry.

When Jim looked up next, maybe minutes later, maybe hours later, he saw Andy standing in the door, fidgeting and twitching the way he did when he was nervous. 

“Hey, Big Tuna? Work is dunzo for today so maybe we should head out?”

Jim nodded and stood.

“If you need accommodations for the night then I’m your guy!”

“Hey, Andy?”

“Ye-yeah, Tuna?”

“Let’s grab a few drinks before heading home?”

Andy smiled. “Right-o, Buddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. Not gonna lie, I've been staring at one of these fics for a while a bit disturbed I wrote it. If you read the Secrets fic I just posted then it's worse than that lol. Thanks for your patience.


	13. Mistletoe (Karen/Pam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmastime in the office.
> 
> For Zach2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Great work again, I'm not sure if you're still taking prompts but I would love to see a KaPam fic that takes place in the Benhiana Christmas episode."
> 
> This is more pre-slash than actual slash but I hope you like it nonetheless, Zach.

Pam admired her handiwork as she looked over the joint Christmas party taking place. While she had to admit that planning the parties, first for Angela, and then with Karen, had been hectic, she was proud of the results and thought the experience was worth it. Apparently, Karen and her brazen actions were the missing link in humbling Angela. Who knew?

Speaking of Karen, Pam needed to find her to thank her once again for her help with the parties. Pam had been a bit unfair to Karen in the past. She’d been angry that Jim came back to Scranton with a girlfriend, upset that she missed her chance. So she’d been cold to Karen and put distance between them. How cruel and petty she had been. Hopefully, after today she and Karen could be friends. They got along well and seemed similar where it really counted. Pam didn’t have that many girlfriends and she doubted Karen had many friends in Scranton outside of Jim and maybe Andy. They could be great together.

Pam found Karen in the back stairwell, playing with her phone. “Why are you out here and not at the party,” Pam asked.

“I’m a bit exhausted from being around so many people. Didn’t think the warehouse employees would come or that Michael would invite random people.”

“You have to expect the unexpected with Michael.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to realize that…”

Pam leaned against the railing beside Karen. Eager to make conversation with someone sane, Pam asked, “So, what are your plans for Christmas? Are you going home or will you do something with Jim?”

“My family’s on the other side of the country and Jim is Jewish. Looks like I’m on my own this year.”

“Still, Jim could hang out with you. It’s one day versus however many days of Hanukkah there are.”

Karen shrugged. “It’s fine. I was alone last Christmas too. I’ll manage.”

Pam didn’t think anyone should be alone during the holidays. “Me and my family are having a small get together. Why don’t you come?”

Karen let out a strained chuckle. “Pam, I couldn’t impose like that. Have fun with your family.”

“Really, it’s no problem,” Pam insisted. “We make more than enough food, we have the space, and my family loves to meet new people.”

“Yeah…,” Karen trailed off awkwardly. Pam got the sense that she made her uncomfortable and she really hoped she hadn’t. “I’ll be blunt with you, Pam. We aren’t exactly close. Today was fun but I don’t really know you.”

Pam frowned. It seemed like she was the only one who wanted to build a relationship off of today’s rapport. It kind of hurt but she understood where Karen was coming from. Had Pam been a bit more welcoming earlier Karen might have not hated her. “I see.”

“Yeah…”

“I jumped the gun a bit. It’d be weird to meet my family so soon. How about we take it slow then? You don’t have to come over but maybe we could hang out on the weekend?”

Karen was quiet as she thought about it. “You want to be friends, huh?”

“Yeah, I had fun today as lame as that sounds. I could use more friends.”

Karen gave Pam a small smile. “I could too.”

“So, movies? Or maybe we can go out for dinner? Have you ever had a Philly Cheesesteak?”

“I haven’t but I thought you needed to be in Philly to get one?”

“Eh, they’re all over Pennsylvania. I’ll treat you to one.”

Pam walked to the office with Karen trailing behind her. She paused when she noticed something on the doorframe.

“Hey, Karen,” Pam called. Karen gave her a quizzical look. Pam turned around and placed a chaste kiss onto Karen’s lips. She held it longer than necessary but figured it was okay when Karen didn’t move away. When she pulled back she noticed how flushed Karen was. It looked nice against her clear skin and freckles. Karen gave her a bashful, questioning look and Pam pointed to the mistletoe on the doorframe.

  
“Ah,” was all Karen could say.

“I’ll see you think weekend,” Pam reiterated. Karen nodded.

It was a date.


	14. Big Shoes To Fill (Karen/Erin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen meets Erin and finds out they have a few things in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I’ve always liked the idea of an F/F pairing with Karen and Erin. Like Karen visits Scranton as a branch manager of Utica and meets Erin. Erin is upset because she’s tired of Michael comparing her to Pam. They both bond over their mutual frustration of being not as good as (and their mutual attraction to) Pam."
> 
> for BebitoMumbo
> 
> I hope you like it! Also, I'm the first one to use the Karen/Erin tag since I had to make it lol.

Karen didn’t make a habit of coming to Scranton because why would she? All that was there were two of her exes and their respective partners. It didn’t sound like a fun time to her! However, Karen needed to meet with Michael (and other branch managers) in Scranton to discuss their failing parent company and how each branch could pull their weight in the coming months. She could have saved on gas and saved her sanity if Michael elected to hold this meeting over Skype but apparently he was too inept to figure out how to do it, even with Jim’s help.

So she was in Scranton, at a Starbucks during their lunch break, trying to avoid Jim. And Andy. But mostly Pam. Andy was annoying and Karen really regretted giving him the time of day way back in Stamford. Still, he wasn’t a bad person. Jim wasn’t either but Karen deserved the right to not like him after how everything went down between them. And Pam. Karen had a lot of feelings about Pam, more than Andy and Jim combined. But whatever.

From her seat, Karen could see a woman struggling with a bunch of orders. She thought to help her but paused when she realized it was the redhead who sat at the reception in place of Pam (who was promoted to saleswoman due to some convoluted story she thought Karen wanted to hear. Good luck, honey). She bent her head and hoped the young woman didn’t see her.

“Oh, Karen!”

Well, fuck.

Karen gave her a strained smile and walked as the redhead hustled over to her table. Her hair was firey and much too bright making Karen wonder if it were box dye. A softer color was nicer, like Pam’s strawberry blonde hair. But then she felt bad; she had no right comparing this unknown woman to Pam just because she had her old job. The woman dropped the tray she carried on the table, spilling some of the drinks, before sinking into the chair across from Karen.

“If I knew you were going to Starbucks too I could have gotten your drink!”

That sounded like hell to Karen, being forced to watch Michael and ex-number-two bicker over whatever and ex-number-one simper around. “It’s fine, I wanted a break.”

“I love breaks! I take them often but Michael always says, “Erin! Pam didn’t take that many breaks when she was the receptionist so take less! So now I’m limited to only four breaks instead of seven.”

Uh? Well, at least Karen gleaned the girl’s name from that word vomit. “That sucks,  _ Erin. _ ”

“Yeah! I think it’s important to have a break every hour! Michael takes a lot of breaks, and so does Ryan, but when I do it it’s a problem? I think it’s _misoggyknee_!”

What. “I meant being compared to Pam. Who cares if Pam did or didn’t take a lot of breaks? She shouldn’t be the barometer for your work performance.”

Erin nodded her head fervently. “I agree! Everyone’s always comparing me and Pam and it sucks. “Pam’s better at making copies,” “Pam transferred calls quicker,” “Pam kept the candy bowl stocked with M&M instead of Skittles,” “Pam didn’t get lost on the way to the warehouse.” It makes me so angry hearing that!”

“When I used to work in Scranton I always felt compared to Pam too although no one said it to my face.” Karen thought about Dwight asking Jim if he’d prefer a redhead or a brunette stripper or Kevin blatantly asking him whether or not he found Karen or Pam hotter. She scowled. “Not most of the time, anyway.”

“They even say Pam’s better at doing the coffee order’s although Pam always says she didn’t do coffee runs and I’m being taken advantage of!”

“...Pam didn’t do coffee runs. That’s not part of your job description…”

“Oh.”

They stared awkwardly at one another. The ice in some of the drinks Erin bought was starting to melt and the hot drinks were beginning to cool. No doubt those taking advantage of her were waiting for their drinks. “Is there anyone nice to you at work?”

“Well, everyone’s mostly nice except for Angela and Stanley. But the real all-star is Pam!”

“Pam, huh.”

“She’s really nice and pretty and she always smells good, especially for a pregnant woman! She helps me whenever I’m confused and doesn’t get annoyed when I make mistakes. Besides the Taco Bell Express and the Auntie Anne’s and the DMV, this is my first job you know? She even comforted me when I broke up with Andy.”

“You dated Andy,” Karen said disgustedly.

Erin nodded sadly. “Yeah, but we broke up cuz I found out he used to be engaged to Angela. He’s not an honest person. I wish he were more like Pam, she doesn’t lie to me.”

Andy and Angela sounded even more pathetic but Karen understood she was being spiteful and petty due to disliking the Scranton branch in general. “You sure do like Pam.”

“Yeah, I love her,” Erin said honestly. “But it sucks knowing I’ll never be seen as good as her. It makes me hate her a bit too although that’s not her fault!”

Erin seemed like a very honest person herself. Stupid, but honest. Karen could respect that. It wasn’t easy being able to like someone who made your life hard, even if they weren’t the direct cause of the hardship. For all of Pam’s charms like her affability, her easygoingness, her creativity, her blue eyes, and her breasts, Karen didn’t like her. Her existence made things awkward for Karen at work and no matter how cute and glowing Pam looked pregnant (seriously, Karen looked like shit when she was pregnant) Karen still resented her.

“Yeah, I guess it’s not her fault,” Karen conceded. “It’s still annoying. Don’t let it bring you down though, you’re a great person too. So strong since you’ve been stomaching the way people treat you. And you deserve better than Andy, I’m sorry to hear he wasn’t honest with you about his past, I know how it feels…”

“I just want to move on to something outside the office; it’s a bummer not being able to have what you want…”

Karen nodded in agreement. “Well…,” Karen started. Erin watched her expectantly. “I’ll be in town overnight to finish up some business. Why don’t we get drinks and see what we can find for you.”

Erin nodded the way a puppy with a head too big for its body would. When they stood she gave Karen a brief hug where she noticed that Erin smelled better than Pam ever did. And up close her red hair wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t really comparable to Pam’s; it was totally different. They went back to Dunder Mifflin before the office’s coffee orders became mostly water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline on this prompt is off because Jim wasn't the co-manager still when Erin and Andy broke up and I think Pam already had the baby by then. Oh well
> 
> \----
> 
> Sorry for going out of order! I have a hard time writing smut so it's taking a lot to get through those prompts. I WILL write them thought, it's just easier to knock the non-smutty ones out first. That said, the next chapter will be something that'll satisfy all the Michael/Pam requests and it's really hardcore. I'll probably never write anything that hard ever again so have low expectations on the smut front lol.


	15. Wildest Dreams (Michael/Pam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to be something out of Michael's wildest dreams.
> 
> For Office fan, Sarah B, and LittleLisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): "This is great so far....as for smutty requests, I'd like to see Michael finally get Pam onto his desk" — Officefan
> 
> "Pam/Michael or Pam/Toby request please...they both had a ( very very small) chance when she broke up with Roy" — Sarah B
> 
> "Well if you're doing smut requests, I like the idea of Michael and Pam getting together, I think he'd be relentless if he ever got a chance. Maybe the Diwali or Dundee's episode if he could drive her home" — LittleLisa
> 
> Uh, I really modified this request(s) since writing this got a little out of hand and I needed to reign it in to make it more believable. Anyway, I'll go sit in my corner of hell for writing this. I swear, I'm a pure and holy girl who goes to church every week (in my head lol). Satan still got to me somehow.😥😥😥😭😭😭

Michael needed to stay late for work. And when Michael needed to stay late, Pam needed to stay late. Michael was unreliable like that. Pam needed to make sure Michael did his work properly, didn’t offend anyone, and didn’t hurt himself. It sucked that she couldn’t have the evening for herself but the longer Pam thought about it the less it matter. It wasn’t as if she had plans anyhow.

Pam sat at reception and stared at her computer without looking at it. She was bored. Since Michael was so behind Pam guestimated that she’d be there for another two hours. She thought about her route home, what she’d make for dinner, what she’d watch on television, and what porn clip she’d inevitably get off to before bed. She’d been extremely horny since she broke up with Roy and didn’t have an outlet for it besides her fingers and toys. She was also stressed and needed to blow off steam. Masturbating took care of that. Pam wouldn’t feel bad about taking care of her needs.

She opened an incognito window and browsed her favorite porn site. She told herself that she was strictly looking for videos she could use later. But after she stumbled upon a nice stepmother-daughter clip full of pegging (secretly Pam’s favorite genre), Pam realized she was too excited to wait to get home. No matter. The camera crew had gone home and Michael was busy with work. Her desk gave her the perfect cover. She pulled her tights and panties down and lifted her skirt up. She was wet, very wet, and her moisture dripped onto her seat as she sat her bare pussy on it. The coarse fabric from the chair provided extra stimulation and Pam wondered if she could rub herself raw on the chair, cumming from only that. She shot a brief glance at Michael’s office and when she saw that he was still working, she tried.

She dragged her leaking pussy across the seat, humping it at different angles. When she was close enough, Pam stood and humped the arm of her chair. That tipped her over and Pam found herself squirting all over the chair. Still, she wasn’t satisfied. Pam figured she’d never get another chance to get off in the office so she grabbed her hand lotion and looked for something big. Scissors would kill her, a stapler might hurt, pens were too thin while the cup they resided in was too thick. Pam looked at her phone. With the right amount of lubricant and a lot of coaxing she could get it into her pussy. And God was she horny enough to try.

She disconnected the handset from the receiver and slathered it in hand cream. She held it up to her pussy lips, relishing in the feel of the cool lotion on her sensitive skin. At first, it was too thick to fit but after gently turning it and twisting it in, adding more and more lotion along the way, was she able to get it in. She slowly started to pump it in and out of her, loving how full her small pussy felt around the phone. It was much better than Roy or any of her toys. Once the top of the phone hit her sweet spot, Pam was gone. She stripped herself of her top and then her bra and sat at her seat fully naked. Inside his office, Michael typed away on his computer, hard at work. Pam thought Michael should be in on the action. Even though she was filled to the brim with something thicker than any human, Pam still missed the feeling of skin on skin. She stood, butt naked and phone still lodged in her pulsating and weeping pussy, and walked into Michael’s office.

She didn’t knock or announce her presence. She simply stood by Michael, hoping the stench of her sweet sex would inform him of her being there. Michael noticed her shadow next to him and turned to look at Pam. His jaw dropped at the sight of Pam, naked and dripping with sex, with her phone in her pussy.

“Michael,” Pam cried out, sitting on the edge of his desk. She used one hand to pump the handset in and out of her pussy while using her other hand to rub her neglected clit. “I need you to fuck me, please. I can’t take it any longer! I need you in my pussy!”

Michael watched was Pam whined and moaned in front of him, fucking herself on a phone. He touched her shaking thighs only for Pam to stop what she was doing to bring his hands to her tits.

“Play with my tits, Michael! Suck them!”

He did as he was told. As Michael sucked Pam fucked herself harder and harder on the phone, barely coherent to anything but her pleasure. She found herself still empty so she thrust her chest forward, slapping Michael with her big titties. 

“Please fuck my mouth, fill it with your cum! Wreck my throat!”

Michael quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his seven-inch cock. He smeared his precum on Pam’s lips before forcing his way into her mouth. Pam salivated around Michael’s cock as she allowed him to face-fuck her. He gripped the back of her head and pounded away with abandon, imagining it was Pam’s pussy he was fucking. He didn’t think he’d get the chance to with the way Pam was playing with herself, but it was nice to dream.

Pam exploded all over the phone, the juices from her spasming pussy coating it enough that it slid out of her. Pam collapsed into Michael’s pubes and got a noseful of his manly scent. God had she missed that. She rubbed her face in it, taking Michael to the hilt in her throat. Micahel couldn’t take it anymore and came down her throat. He pulled out of Pam with a pop and watched in amazement as she drank him down.

“I need more,” Pam whined petulantly, humping Michael’s foot. She caressed her large titties in one hand while she worked Michael to attention with the other. Once he was hard again, Pam stood and shoved Micahel to the ground. She pinned his hands above his head as she lined her drenched pussy with his cock. She began riding him with abandon, throwing her head back as she played with her nipples. “So good, Micahel, you are sooooooo goooooood,” Pam moaned out. “Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahh! Ahh! Nghhhh! Fuck me like the slut I am,” Pam hollered.

Michael laid prone underneath her as Pam took what she wanted from him. He never would have imagined that working late would result in something so pleasurable for him. He’d need to do it more often. “Pam, I’m gonna cum,” Michael said weakly. “I should pull out, I didn’t wear a condom…”

“No! I want your cum in me,” Pam cried. “Let me be your cum dumpster. Breed me, Michael! I want to have your babies! Knock me up!”

Those were the magic words for Michael as he shot his heavy load directly into Pam’s uterus. His crotch became drenched as a mixture of his and Pam fluids spilled out of her tight pussy and into his lap. Pam pulled off of him and got on her knees and started fingering herself. Michael watched, pleased, as Pam played with herself. She was a bonafide whore and he loved it. Maybe he’d call Packer for some more fun with her…

Michael got to his knees and crawled over to Pam. He licked her red nipples as she continued to finger herself, making noises he’d only heard in porn. He kissed up her chest, first to her neck and then her jaw, and then her cheek. He held her face with one powerful hand, ready to kiss Pam on the mouth and taste himself on her tongue.

Before their mouths could connect, Michael’s alarm went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is the smuttiest, filthiest, most depraved thing I've written. I don't think I've got it in me to make anything more extreme than this. If you hated this prompt fill, I'm so sorry. I'm questioning myself too. If you liked it then I'm sorry to you too because I just don't think I can replicate this.
> 
> Another note, I'm stopping the prompt fills at chapter 26 so I can focus more on my other stories. I've already taken note of everyone who suggested a prompt in the comments so unless someone asked for one while I was posting this I've filled 14 prompts and have another seven to post or write. That means I have five more spots. So ask away! If I haven't filled your prompt yet it's coming, no one has asked for anything I won't fill so assume it's coming even if I haven't responded to you (and I think I've responded to everyone).


	16. Different (Angela/Pam, Jim/Pam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't that Pam wanted to cheat on Jim. She just needed to chase her own happiness.
> 
> For NeufPaprika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “About cheating, could you please write one where Pam cheats on Jim with Angela and Jim cheats on Pam with Dwight? I think it could be funny or quite dramatic. Like, it could be a secret for all of them and they all find out about the four cheating on each other during an office event, kinda like when Phyllis told about Angela” -NeufPaprika
> 
> This was fun to write. It differs a bit from what you wanted but I hope you like it regardless, NeufPaprika!

Pam knew as a child that she was different. Off. Unlike her peers, at least from what she could see. At first, she couldn’t put her finger on it. She got along with other children, coexisted with them. It was just a feeling and if she ignored it enough she thought she was the same as her friends. It wasn’t until high school when she acquired her first boyfriend—Roy Anderson, that Pam realized why she was off. When they would hug or kiss Pam couldn’t find contentment. She thought it was because their relationship was still new. But as a decade passed Pam had to content that something wasn’t right with her and Roy.

Pam loved Jim. She really did. And when he kissed her in the parking lot and then in the office Pam thought she’d found her escape from the ennui that was her relationship with Roy. It’d take a year but Jim and Pam ended up together. Pam was happy with Jim and he was genuinely a nice guy. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him. But she still felt different.

She hadn’t planned for it to happen. The office had the Dundies at Applebee’s (she was still banned from Chili’s) and Pam had gotten a little too drunk. Jim hadn’t come, needing to take care of a family matter, so Pam went home with Angela. Angela, despite her holier-than-thou attitude, had gotten piss drunk at the Dundies too. They caught an Uber home and in their drunken haze did things neither would do sober. It was the first time in her life that Pam felt right, like she was doing something that made sense. 

But it was still wrong.

Despite that, she and Angela continued to meet in secret. Pam knew what she was doing would hurt Jim but it made her feel complete. She saw how dejected Jim would look when Pam made excuses to see Angela well beyond reasonable hours but what could she do? She never felt more alive than she did with Angela and while it was selfish of her to cheat on her boyfriend wouldn’t it be selfish of Jim to deny her happiness?

Angela and Pam had sex the night of her and Jim’s wedding, tucked away in a far and secluded corner while Jim was congratulated by both of their families.

Pam loved Jim and cherished him. She loved the emotional and financial stability he brought and loved spending time with him. He was her best friend after all. But Pam admitted to herself that she was gay and held no physical attraction to Jim. By that point, Pam had had more sex with Angela than she did with Jim. He had to have noticed their sex life was scant. Pam was using her pregnancy (from one of the few times she allowed Jim to fuck her) and subsequent childbirth as an excuse to not have sex but she couldn’t use that lie forever.

Maybe as long as he didn’t find out everything would be okay.

Which is why Pam stood gasping and in tears as her secret came out in front of the entire office.

“I thought Jim deserved to know, Pam,” Phyllis said sadly. Everyone watched with bated breath for Jim's reaction. Except for Angela, who looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. And Dwight, who looked bored as usual. “He waited for you for so long,” Phyllis continued, oblivious or perhaps relishing in Pam’s discomfort. “And Angela, you’re cheating on Dwight? After you cheated on Andy to be with Dwight? And all the while you were sleeping with Pam! You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

Andy looked deeply upset at the idea he’d been cheated on twice by Angela.

Jim? Jim looked disinterested. That scared Pam more than any anger could. 

“Oh,” he said drably. “How long?”

“Maybe a month after we started dating.”

“So for the last three years.”

Pam had nothing to say to that.

“And to think, I felt bad about going behind your back with Dwight for the last two months,” Jim chuckled darkly.

Pam’s head whipped up. The office got chaotic after that and the only thing Pam found herself capable of doing was staring up at Jim. He cheated on her? How could he? Didn’t he love her?

She pulled Jim out into the hallway. “Why,” she questioned.

“You wouldn’t sleep with me,” Jim said duly.

“That doesn’t give you the right to cheat on me,” Pam exploded. She was angry even though she knew she had no right to be angry. Still, she trusted Jim, and for the last two months, he disregarded her just because he needed to get laid.

“What’s your excuse? You’ve been cheating on me since we’ve been together. Sneaking behind my back with Angela. Were you with her when you were in New York?”

Pam thought about how Angela would drive up to see her on weekends where they’d have quickies while her roommate was out. Angela would leave right before Jim would come to visit her. Sometimes she would come back after.

Jim took her silence as an admission. “What about our wedding? When I couldn’t find you for an hour? While you were pregnant and didn’t want to sleep with me? Or for months after having Cece when you said you were too sore to have sex. Were you sleeping with Angela then too?”

“I’m a lesbian,” Pam whispered, crying. She knew she had no right to be mad Jim cheated on her when she’d been doing the same thing for even longer. She’d ruined everything now. If she’d stop cheating and stayed faithful to Jim then everything would have been okay even if she didn’t feel whole. Now they’d separate and Jim would tell her entire she was gay in the process. She’d be shunned and she’d deserve it. But, at least she could live her truth, if her family came around.

“You’re a bitch is what you are,” Jim whispered back.

Pam cried harder. “I didn’t know at the time, I swear! If I could go back in time I’d never date you, I’d never drag you into my problems!”

Jim chuckled. “Seriously? You’d never date _me_? Because I’m the problem?”

“I’m gay, Jim! I’m...I’m not attracted to you the way I am women. I love you though, I really do!”

“You’ve always been a mess of a failure with your inability to get your life together,” Jim said coldly. “But you’re so stupid that you couldn’t realize your attraction to the same sex? You’re thirty, Pam. I figured that out _years_ ago. Dwight did. Angela did. Oscar did. You’re completely hopeless. I thought I could help you be something but you resisted your potential at every turn. But now I see you don’t have any. This was a waste of time.”

Pam bit back her tears and stared at Jim. That was such a cold-hearted thing to say even if she cheated on him. But Jim didn’t truly seem to care that she cheated or that their marriage was over. He probably only cared that he was off the hook for cheating on her with fucking _Dwight_.

“So what now,” she asked. “Should we divorce? I don’t love you the way you want me to and I don’t think you love me either.”

“We dated for two years before we got married and then were married for another one. I think you owe me that time back.”

Pam paled at that. What the hell did that mean? “I’ll give you whatever you want. You won’t owe me alimony or child support. It’s my fault.”

Jim tsked. “I’m not giving you a divorce. At least, not yet. You’ll remain unhappily married to me for three years to pay back my time investment. You won’t touch another woman for the duration of that unless you want your family to find out you’ve been stepping out on me. Once the three years are up we will divorce. I’ll take sole custody of Cece and you can live your gay dreams elsewhere.”

Pam felt her blood running over and anger coursing through her. She might have not wanted to sleep with Jim but she loved her daughter! Pam turned around and looked back into the office. From her vantage point, she could see their coworkers standing around, gossiping about the collapse of Jim and Pam. But they couldn’t hear what Jim was saying. “What makes you think I’ll agree to that?”

“What are your other options? You don’t have any assets: it’s my house, my car, my furniture, soon to be my daughter, my everything. Your family won’t accept you and you know that. I guess you could run to Angela but after today’s embarrassment, she’ll go back to heteronormality with Dwight and will pretend you never happened. Think of it this way: you have three years to finally get your life together. I’m so kind.”

Pam slapped Jim so hard that her hand stung. Jim tsked at her again before putting on fake waterworks and going into the office, spinning a tale of how unreasonable Pam was and how he only cheated on her because he knew she was cheating on him. That could have very well been true. Regardless, everyone would eat it up, including Angela and Dwight. Pam learned today that Jim was different too. But while Pam spent her life feeling like an outcast and wrong it was obvious that Jim felt nothing at all.


	17. It Gets Easier (Jim/Cathy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley was right, it does get easier.
> 
> For Lone In Scranton and sourcandie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Can you please write about Jim and Cathy in Tallahassee"-LoneInScranton
> 
> "Hi there, could you please do a prompt where Jim gives in to Cathy and she successfully seduces him and they have sex during the After Hours episode? Thank you!" -sourcandie

Jim wanted to be like his father. A good man, capable of providing for his family. Devoted to his wife, faithful. For a while, Jim had done a good job of being that. He provided for Pam and Cece, and now, Phillip. He loved them all and he still did; he always would. But unlike his sturdy and ardent father, Jim was a weak man. A dog. He could only have treats waved in his face for so long before he had to eat them.

Jim genuinely didn’t find Cathy attractive. Well, he did, but when Pam posed the question of whether he thought Cathy was hot he didn’t think much of her. She was hot, not hotter than Pam, and he wouldn’t do anything with her since he wasn’t sexually attracted to her. It was the same thing as him thinking Oscar was attractive. It was an objective statement of fact but that didn’t mean he wanted to bang them.

But now, with Cathy sitting in his lap naked, all Jim could think about was how badly he wanted her. He ran his hands across Cathy’s bare ass and listened to her little squeals. Cathy had such a nice body. It wasn’t _that_ great—Pam’s had been better during her peak—but Jim had to begrudgingly admit that Pam was far over that peak. Jim hadn’t even wanted another kid. Pam thought Cece needed a sibling so she wouldn’t be lonely even though Jim disagreed. Now, Pam would wake up screaming at Jim about how he ruined her body by impregnating her before bursting into tears due to her out of wack emotions. Jim tried being kind about it. He loved Pam and she’d be over this soon. But since she was so heavily pregnant Jim couldn’t even fuck her. She was facially still pretty but her body wasn’t all that great and he wasn’t even allowed to touch it. So Cathy’s slim build and her small tits were so nice to Jim, who hadn’t been laid in four months. He put his face into her chest.

His pants were off fast then he could say, “sorry, Pam,” and he was buried to the hilt in Cathy in no time. God, was she tight. Cathy obviously knew how to please a man. Not that Pam was bad. But sometimes Jim had to walk Pam through what he wanted. He didn’t have to say a thing to Cathy. She squeezed his dick with her tight, warm walls without prompting and pressed her breasts into his mouth for him to suck on. She guided his hands back to her ass and said, “I _just_ took a shower. You can touch me, I’m clean. Why don’t you try fingering me and then we could switch positions?”

Pam never let Jim do anal. The last shreds of Jim’s integrity fell away at that and he began fucking into Cathy with abandon. When he was close, Jim pulled out of Cathy and came on her chest. He scooped his cum up with his fingers and stuffed them into her mouth without asking. Just because he was cheating on Pam didn’t mean he wouldn’t take precautions to make sure he didn’t get another woman pregnant.

Cathy rolled her eyes and swallowed down Jim’s cum. “Whatever, I don’t want to be swollen and pregnant like your wife anyway.”

Jim flipped Cathy to her hands and knees and gave her a rim job while rubbing her clit. He slowly added fingers to her ass, one by one, and stretched her wide enough to accommodate him. “Are you good?”

Cathy let out a shaky breath. “Yeah, go for it, _Mr. Halpert._ ”

Jim ignored the jab and entered Cathy. God, her ass was so tight. And by the way Cathy was withering and moaning underneath him, Jim could tell she was enjoying it just as much as he was. He always knew anal would be fun, he just needed to convince his wife of the same.

“Jim, I’m gonna cum,” Cathy sobbed as he plowed into her ass, Jim could feel her release coming; she squeezed her walls around his fingers while her ass choked his cock. It wasn’t long before Cathy got her juices all over Jim’s fingers. He pulled out of her once more before sticking his cock into her mouth and cumming down her throat. Cathy pitifully choked around his girth before hesitantly sucking on it. Jim was spent, something about having two kids with his woman made it hard to go for consecutive rounds, and so he pushed Cathy off of his overstimulated, flaccid cock.

“This was everything I thought it would be,” Cathy sighed. “I knew you’d give into me eventually.”

Jim tuned out Cathy prattling and let his mind drift elsewhere. He felt bad about cheating on his wife but couldn’t deny how pleasurable the night had been. Plus, it was his wife’s fault this happened. If she hadn’t been pushy about trying to get Jim to acknowledge Cathy’s hotness, hadn’t forced Jim to go on this business trip, hadn’t been pregnant and out of shape and sore everywhere then Jim wouldn’t have cheated. She could share the blame. And while he felt bad, all Jim could think about was how many different ways he’d screw Cathy later on and over the course of the trip before he had to get back to his family.

Stanley was right; it does it get easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's such a dick in this story, blaming Pam for being pregnant to justify his cheating. OMG what a dog. 
> 
> Next story will be the Charles Miner/Jim story, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting while I skipped it multiple times.


	18. Negotiations (Charles/Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles finally puts Jim in his place.
> 
> For Swiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you’re still taking prompts I have one idea involving Charles miner. Jim hosts the office games again and charles catches him goofing off. He has Jim come to his office and while he gives an almost angry rant, he sees Jim getting nervous and flustered. It eventually Leads to office sex.”-Swiss

Charles was in a good mood. How couldn’t he be? He got a monetary promotion since he had to stay in Scranton longer, the Starbucks on his drive to had finally gotten his order correct, the crick in his neck was gone, and he’d had a successful Tinder date the night before. Life was wonderful. Even more wonderful was the fact that Charles had caught Jim fucking Halpert in the midst of goofing off. He and the rest of the office lackeys were scooting around the floor in their chairs, navigating boxes of merchandise. It only took a little prodding to find out Jim was the mastermind behind that nonsense. 

“For what reason are you idiots rolling around the office?”

“We were bored and done with our work,” Jim said. “Actually, it’s a bit of an office tradition to have an intra-office Olympics. It helps boost employee morale.”

“If you’re finished with your work then do  _ more _ work! In my office!”

The worst-case scenario was Charles could escalate this to corporate and they’d reprimand him and Jim would learn his lesson and never act out again. Making him docile and pliant would work out in Charles’s favor but it wasn’t as good as the best-case scenario: getting Jim fired. Charles salivated at the thought of Jim being unemployed. The jackass, belligerent prankster deserved it. Maybe down the line, he’d find Jim out on the street, homeless. Then he could lord his power and money over Jim…

But he couldn’t get ahead of himself. First, he needed to let Jim know his job was on the line.

“Do you know what you’re here for,” Charles asked Jim, slamming his hands on the desk. Jim jumped a bit at the sound but otherwise looked unfazed.

“I dunno. Maybe because we were having a bit of fun at work and you don’t like that?”

He was incapable of being serious, even for a moment. Jim had no idea that his job was on the line, did he? No matter, he’d learn soon enough.

“Slacking off on corporate time is a serious offense, Halpert. You realize that once corporate hears about this you’ll be terminated?”

“What, why,” Jim protested. “I haven’t done anything wrong to be fired!”

“Your incessant pranks over the years are enough to have you fired. You’ve only skirted by as long as you have because Toby was as lazy as Michael was incompetent! But once the higher-ups get word about all of your lollygagging and bullying I’m sure you’ll be out on your ass faster than you could say sorry.”

“...how do you know about that.”

“Your coworkers hate you,” Charles deadpanned. Not all of them, just Dwight, but Dwight had a lot to say about Jim and could talk at length about his past transgressions against him. He didn’t know if Jim bullied Dwight and he didn’t care, whatever it took to get him fired. It scared Jim enough that it must have been somewhat true since the man started shaking in his seat, eyes wide and glassy at the prospect of his past actions catching up with him. 

Jim’s fear was like music to Charles’s ears. He leaned in close to Jim, relishing in the power he currently had over the man. Jim diverted his eyes elsewhere, suddenly bashful and avoidant now that he knew how deep shit he was in. Charles roughly grabbed Jim by the jaw to turn his attention back toward him. Once he did, Charles could see how hot and flustered Jim was. He gripped Jim’s face even tighter and tilted his head up. He was red all over, dark in the cheeks and light pink along the skin hidden beneath his shirt. Even lower, Charles could see the telltale stirrings of arousal.

“This is turning you on, huh,” Charles muttered. He couldn’t lie and say yelling and screaming at Jim wasn’t awaking something primal in him, something he only let out when he fucked Scranton’s white, blonde twinks that he imagined was his defiant subordinate. But whatever this was was much more exciting than fucking random lookalikes even if it didn’t get that far. It’d give him new fodder in his arsenal of scenarios that he masturbated to Jim over. Before long, Charles’s arousal was equally as apparent.

“So what can we do about this,” Jim asked, skin hot and clammy where Charles grabbed him. Charles quirked an eyebrow at Jim. How fun.

“It depends. How badly do you want to keep your job?”

“Really bad.”

“How bad do you want it?”

Jim responded by placing a hand on Charles’s chest. It was hesitant yet consenting. He didn’t move any further than that, wanting Charles to take the lead. No matter.

“What would your wife say,” Charles tsked. He pulled Jim up by his tie, leaning in to kiss him.

“We have an open relationship.”

“Cute.” Charles pulled the tie from around Jim’s neck and pocketed it. He rubbed Jim through the coarse fabric of his cheap work pants. Jim panted and humped into Charles’s hand, trying to gain more friction. Charles flicked the tip of Jim’s head through his pants and listened to Jim whine. “Do you want all of your coworkers to hear you? We wouldn’t want them to have the wrong idea.”

Charles didn’t wait for Jim’s reply. He took out the tie and debated tying Jim’s hands or gagging him with it. Tied hands would be fun but not if Jim was loud enough to get them caught. Instead, he tied it tightly around Jim’s mouth, silencing his needy moans with it. Once finished, Charles unbuckled Jim’s pants and stuck his hands into the front of his underwear, continuing his ministrations. Jim moaned loudly behind his gag but the sound was otherwise soft and inaudible to the people outside. Perfect. He worked Jim into continual hardness, relentless with his strokes. He watched as Jim’s eyes rolled back, thoroughly blissed out. Once Jim was hard as a rock, humping his hand and whining like a bitch, Charles added a rubber band around his dick and balls.

“Seriously,” Jim muttered behind his gag.

“Remember who’s doing who a favor here,” Charles said although Jim was technically doing him a favor too; Charles had wanted to fuck the insubordinate out of him for a long time. “I get off and you keep your job. Sounds like a fair trade.”

Charles pulled Jim’s pants down the rest of the way. Maybe if Jim were a good boy and not a perpetual thorn in his side Charles would rim him into looseness. But he wasn’t, he was kind of awful. Charles wasn’t cruel enough to go without prep thought and instead used vaseline he had on the desk to work Jim open. One finger, then two, then three. Ambitious, Charles added a fourth finger. He could fist Jim right here, open him nice and wide and send him home to his dumb wife, gaping, uncomfortable, and utterly hard after a failed attempt to trick himself to keep his job.

Or, he could fuck Jim, appropriately humiliate him, and be done with this infatuation.

He quickly pulled his pants down and rubbed the tip of his hard cock against Jim’s hole. Once he felt that he’d teased Jim enough Charles started to push into him. “Your wife doesn’t fuck you enough, does she,” Charles whispered, marveling at how tight Jim was despite almost taking his entire fist. “If you’re not getting this enough at home then come find me. Maybe I’ll do this again if you behave yourself.”

Jim moaned around his gag. He dug his fingers so painfully into Charles’s shirt that he could feel tiny indents imprinting on his skin, through two layers of cloth. It was enough motivation for Charles to bury himself fully in Jim.

“You feel so good. Do I feel good to you,” Charles asked, taking nice, long strokes. He went slowly, not only to torture Jim but to make sure they weren’t heard. It was hard keeping himself from fucking into the tight heat. But he didn’t need to get fired due to having sex in the office, then they’d both be screwed. They had to be careful.

Jim sobbed behind the gag and nodded his head as if to say  _ yeah, you feel good to me too. _

Keeping with his slow pace, Charles came five minutes later. It wasn’t lost on him that Jim hadn’t cum due to the makeshift cock ring but as far as Charles was concerned, Jim didn’t deserve to cum. That was for good boys only. And Charles told Jim as much.

“Next time, if you give me no trouble for a week then  _ maybe  _ I’ll let you cum. How’s that for a deal?”

Jim nodded fervently, humping against Charles’s bare thigh, trying to find relief. If Charles had known Jim would be such a big slut he would have done this ages ago. It would have saved him a lot of trouble.

He had half a mind to make Jim wear the band home and come back tomorrow to cum as a lesson to Jim (and Pam) to never undermine him but he decided against it. This being something that stayed in the office was more alluring and erotic. Plus, Charles left work at work. So, with that, Charles cleaned himself up and got redressed before unwinding the rubber band from Jim’s crotch and untying the knot in his tie.

“Good talk, Halpert,” Charles said loudly to snap the man out of his lust-fueled haze. “I can count on you to behave from now on, correct?”

Jim looked a mix of bashful, angry, and confused. To make him respond, Charles popped the rubber band right on Jim’s hard dick. He hissed.

“I’ll ask again: I can count on you to behave yourself?”

Begrudgingly, Jim said, “Yeah.”

  
Charles didn’t care if his words were empty. They both knew what would happen if Jim were good or bad.


	19. Amen (Michael/Angela)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds his Father.
> 
> For Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Michael/Angela" -Mark
> 
> Since all that was asked for was a pairing I tried taking a more comedic approach to this prompt. I hope you like it, Mark.

“I have an announcement,” Michael shouted as he barreled into the office. “Listen up and pay attention!”

No one paid attention and they tried not to listen. Nobody really wanted to listen to Michael, ever. But they had to. It was their jobs and they got paid to. That was what Michael told them, at least.

“I’ve found Christ,” Michael hollered at the top of his lungs. Jim flinched due to the proximity of the noise. “I know God and his boy now, and God! Does it feel good!”

“You heretic,” Angela said. “There’s no way you believe in Christ. Even if you did he wouldn’t accept you.”

“Geez, that’s so mean, Angela,” Pam said, agape. “If Michael wants to find the Lord then let him!”

“Thank you, Pam,” Michael cheered. “I’ve found my home in God, I found love in God! I cannot wait to attend church regularly!”

“That’s great, Michael. We’re really happy for you,” Oscar said without looking up from his work.

“So, Jim! What church do you and Pam go to,” Michael asked eagerly.

Jim looked around shiftily. “Uh, I don’t go to church…”

“You and Pam had Cece christened!”

“Uh...I’ve converted to...Judaism so me and Pam go to a synagogue in Pittsburgh. So yeah.”

“Boo, that sucks,” Michael said. “Well, maybe I’d like Jewish Jesus too…”

“Why don’t you go to church with Angela,” Pam suggested. “She goes every week and is really faithful. You could learn a thing or two from her.”

Angela gave Pam the dirtiest, most ungodly looks she could manage. Like hell she was allowing Michael to tag along to church with her! “Wait a moment now—,”

“I thought Jim was a good Christian, or maybe Ryan. I was hoping one of you guys would take me to church with you!”

Ryan let out a soft whimper and slowly backed into the annex. Jim pretended to work so he didn’t have to look at Michael.

“Yeah, go with Angela,” Phyllis jeered. “She’ll teach you how to avoid sinful things like adultery, lying, and being an awful, evil person.”

Angela glowered at Phyllis causing her to cower. “I won’t,” Angela said with finality. That was that.

* * *

Michael was at Angela’s church, sitting in Angela’s pew. He didn’t look happy about it but his anger was nothing compared to how Angela felt. “Michael, what the fuc—frick,” Angela whispered, catching herself. Her reverend stood at his podium, preparing for today’s sermon. They locked eyes just as Angela almost cursed in the house of the Lord. “Why are you here?!”

“Pam brought me,” Michael said, annoyed. “She said she was going to the bathroom and would be back but that was an hour ago…”

_ “Yeah,” Pam told the camera outside her and Jim’s house. She was still dressed in her pajamas and her hair was disheveled. She looked a bit sheepish and apologetic. “He showed up at six am saying we needed to get an early start if we wanted to make it to the “ _ signagouge”  _ to meet Jewish Jesus. We don’t really go to a synagogue, we just don’t want him at our church. He’ll fit in well at Angela’s. Maybe. Eh?” _

“And your two brain cells told you to sit here for an hour in an empty church, huh?”

“That’s so offensive, Angela,” Michael said, upset. “You said Kevin has two brain cells. I’d hope I’d have more than him. Three or four, maybe?”

“Leave.”

“Pam will come back with Jim and then we’ll sit together. You shouldn’t be here when they get back, it’ll ruin the vibes. Go away.”

“Michael, Pam and Jim go to a church in Pittson! You were duped, now go!”

“Angela, that’s no way to talk to a guest of our church,” her reverend said to her. Angela rolled her eyes and sat down in her pew as far from Michael as she could. Michael sat quietly during the sermon much to Angela’s surprise and when service was over her congression flocked to Michael to welcome him to the church. Angela tried informing them that Michael would not be back but no one listened. She sighed irritably. At least service was over and Michael would go home and never come back. Angela of course planned on staying for the longer, more lively second service but Michael wouldn’t be there. It was enough to brighten her day.

* * *

Michael came back the next week.

And the week after that.

And the week after that.

Four months had passed and Michael still came to service. Angela hated it but was impressed. Maybe Michael truly loved Christ the way he should. Maybe there was hope for his wretched soul (Angela doubted it). Maybe this was genuine and no longer a ploy for attention. Michael was a love-starved attention whore who often pulled stunts and tricks so people would notice him. However, four months was a long time for Michael to do anything, must less pretend to be a Christian for attention. He had to be serious.

Michael approached Angela for solo bible studies after service one day. Despite his eccentricities, Michael managed to acclimate amongst their congression well. He wanted to learn more about the word and while Angela still didn’t care for Michael, she wouldn’t deny her brother in Christ the opportunity to learn more about their savior. So on Thursdays after work, Angela would invite Michael over for bible study. They’d eat dinner together and then study the word for two hours. Michael was still Michael and therefore had the attention span of a peanut. Instead of his usual antics, Michael played with Angela’s cats when he was bored. They seemed to like him as much as he liked them which warmed Angela’s cold, frigid heart just a tiny bit.

“I really feel like I know Christ,” Michael said after one of their bible studies. “What a good God he is, ahem, praise that.”

Angela nodded enthusiastically. It was nice that she was able to convert one of her heathen coworkers to Christ. If she could make Michael love God the way a good, normal human being should then there was hope for their other coworkers. Except for Meredith, that whore could never be saved.

Faith in God made men much more attractive. In fact, Dwight’s predilection for paganism is what made Angela break up with him (that, and he killed one of her cats but she liked to not think about that too much). So these days Michael was a fine specimen. Maybe together they could be a God-fearing, church-going, power couple. Something to rival and surpass the basicness of Jim and Pam. Something more righteous and blessed.

Angela set her prayer book down and rested her head on her hands. She watched Michael carefully. He was quietly reading the Bible, studying the passages she gave him. He looked contemplative and hot. To think God would provide a good man for her in the form of a reformed Michael Scott. “Michael, I assume you’re still single?”

“Yeah, but I’m hoping Dad, his Boy, and the Ghost will lead me to a good woman. Hopefully a blonde one with a big rack.”

Angela ignored that last bit. “Good. I think there’s a nice, hot blonde in your future,” she smiled.

“Oh?”

Angela leaned over and kissed Michael on his lips. He tried jerking back but Angela held the back of his head firmly. 

“We’re going to be good together, God willing.”

Michael let out a small noise at that.

Angela ignored that too. “Thank you, Lord.”


	20. Bright Eyes (Jan/Erin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan takes an interest in Erin.
> 
> For WormLog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jan coming into the office and seeing Erin and basically seducing her for sport. Maybe she takes her away for a few weeks like she does Clark is the later seasons. Jan enjoys corrupting the innocent and Erin fits that profile?" -WormLog
> 
> Jan had hard Robert California energy in this lol. I hope you like it, WormLog!

What a lovely sight Jan saw sitting at reception. Bright red hair, a loose, dumb smile, and glimmering brown eyes. Such a beautiful woman. She lacked the weariness and insight that insecurity brought Pam but due to that, the girl had a naive edge to her. She seemed oblivious and innocent.

Just how Jan liked them.

“What’s your name,” Jan asked the girl, dropping her coat on reception. A simple power play was all it was; if she hung it up then the girl was greener than she thought. It wasn’t in her job description to hang coats, although Jan could see Michael being chauvinistic enough to add that.

“I’m Erin,” the girl said brightly. She scampered around reception and grabbed the coat, hanging it up. She dropped it and bent over to pick it up. 

She had a nice rear.

“Erin. Interesting name. Tell Michael I need to see him.”

Erin stalled and looked between her phone and Michael’s door, trying to figure out how to inform Michael of his visitor. Eventually, Jan tired of waiting and stormed into Michael’s office herself. From her seat near the blinds, Jan could see the dejected look on Erin’s face from not performing (her simple task) well.

Cute.

She’d be fun to train.

* * *

The next time Jan saw Erin was when she worked as the supplies director for a local hospital. Michael confronted her about an STD or something. He’d brought Erin along, looking as green as ever.

“It’s good you're here,” Jan said. “We’re in need of a new paper supplier.”

Ever the salesman, Michael’s eyes lit up. Nevermind the hospital already had a paper supplier who was probably Dunder Mifflin to the point that Jan was sure Dwight was the representative. Michael was dumb though, and wouldn’t know who they supplied paper to off the top of his head nor would he check immediately.

“Good that you’re here,” Michael said in the awkward, jovial way Jan used to both hate and love. “Because I’ve got paper for you!” 

He tried starting a sales pitch but Jan stopped him. “No, let Erin sell to me.”

“Erin,” Erin repeated as if she weren’t talking about herself. She looked shocked, her face mirroring Michael’s perfectly. “I’m not a saleswoman, just a receptionist!”

“And at one point Pam was just a receptionist. Then she moved up. Do you not have dreams of advancing your career? Is this all you aspire for? You want nothing else?”

Erin looked conflicted. “I dunno...what if I’m not any good?”

“I’m sure Dunder Mifflin will get the deal regardless.”

Erin smiled. “Okay! Let’s do this?”

“Not right now,” Jan said quickly. “It’s five pm and time to go home. How about you meet me at Chili’s at eight tonight? I think Michael can attest to how magical a pitch made at Chili’s can be.”

“Yes, God, yes,” Michael shouted. “You’ve got this, Erin! When you come back tomorrow you’ll be a winner! And if you’re a winner do you know what you’ll get?”

“Uh, commission,” Erin guessed.

_ Sex  _ Jan thought.

“No! A Chicken dinner!”

* * *

Jan watched Erin from behind one of the booths. She sat at a table, waiting for Jan to come. She fiddled with a virgin drink, nervous with no outlet for her anxiety.

Jan could provide it.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jan said, dragging a hand across Erin’s shoulders, then neckbone until it rested right above her breasts. She quickly removed her hand leaving a blushing and vaguely uncomfortable Erin in her wake. Jan sat down. “Let’s cut to the chase,” Jan drawled. “Why should I go with Dunder Mifflin?”

Erin had a fire in her usually just warm eyes. “We have the best paper in all of America!”

“You sell the same paper that all the other distributors sell. Staples sells it for cheaper. What do you have to offer that the competition couldn’t give me?”

“Our customer service is unrivaled. Since we’re a small company, our salesmen are always available to help you. Or since you’re local, if there are any problems you could come into the branch for help!”

“And what? Deal with Jim? Dwight?  _ Kelly _ ? That doesn’t sound like a real draw.”

Erin’s confidence faltered in a way Jan couldn’t help but find cute. “We could cut you a deal?”

“The hospital is large and uses literally tonnes of paper every year. At the amount we use Dunder Mifflin would take a significant loss selling to us. It’d make more sense for us to go with Staples.”

“No,” Erin hollered. “No! What can I do to make you come to Dunder Mifflin?”

Jan slipped her heel off. She snaked her leg up the inside of Erin’s thighs and into her skirt. She paused right at the hem of Erin’s panties and gave her an imploring look. Erin looked a mixture of confused, disgusted, and a bit aroused. But, among all, Erin looked insanely innocent. “I’m not sure,” Jan said. “What do you think you could offer me?”

“I think...I think I have something you might be interested in?”

“What are you suggesting?”

Erin responded by closing her thighs around Jan’s foot, shifting her weight so Jan’s big toe was touching Erin’s clit. Jan rubbed her toe against it and listened as Erin’s breath hitched. She smiled at the sound. She rubbed a bit harder before abruptly stopping. Erin didn't realize immediately, however, with the way she jutted herself against Jan's foot. Once she realized Jan was no longer moving Erin let out a keen whine that was half an octave away from alerting everyone in Chili's to what they were doing. Erin tried grabbing her foot to hold it in place but Jan pulled it free.

They couldn't do this here.

“I’m sure we can arrange something.”

* * *

“Erin, where have you been,” Andy asked worriedly when she into the office. 

“Here and there,” she replied non-committally. “I did liaison work for Jan at the hospital.”

“For two weeks?”

“Yep.”

Andy’s smile faltered. “Oh, okay. Did you get the sale at least?”

Erin gave Andy a tense, secretive smile. 

“Yeah, nailed it.”


	21. Winner's Circle(jerk) (Robert/Gabe/Ryan/Oscar/Toby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afterparty at Robert's is a bit wild.
> 
> For anon20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I loved this!!! Can you write something from the episode where the guys are touring Robert California's mansion? Basically, Gabe put on his Korean porn and all the guys started jerking off and helping each other out if you get what I'm saying. Also Robert loves talking about/complimenting the other guys' dicks."—anon20
> 
> This was interesting to write lol! Not a set of characters I would ever ship together but why not?

Robert was someone to aspire to, Gabe decided. The home, no, _estate_ , he lived in was beautiful. It was a shame that he was putting it on the market, although if Robert could afford such a gorgeous home as this then the next home was bound to be equally as beautiful.

Gabe trailed after Robert with Ryan, Toby, and Oscar following. They’d seen his amazing pool, his well-stocked cellar, and his luxurious living room. The final room was Robert’s home theater. Robert stepped in first holding the door for no one and sauntering around with the dominance of a slick and quick-witted panther staking his territory.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it,” Robert said to no one in particular. “My wife and I used to watch many a movie in here. She took them all—not that I mind since they were all frivolous romantic comedies, more bastardizations of the art than actual films themselves—but I miss the noise that filled the lull that is my home. I suppose I could rent movies myself but it wouldn’t fill the void the same.”

“I have movies,” Gabe said. Robert raised an eyebrow at Gabe, imploring him to continue. Gabe blushed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I have movies on my phone,” he corrected. “But they’re linked to my cloud account. If I signed in on your computer then—,”

“We could all watch a movie together,” Robert filled in. Gabe nodded.

Without waiting to be told, Gabe walked over to the computer and signed himself into his cloud account. He hoped that the idea of watching a movie would be off-putting to the rest of his coworkers so they’d leave. However, it was a competition to see who was the night’s biggest ass-kisser so Ryan, Toby, and Oscar plopped down in seats in the same row—but not next to—Robert. Gabe maximized the window displaying his cloud so Robert could view his selection of media. Gabe didn’t want to toot his own horn but he had an extensive collection of films. A collector of horror, occult, and otherwise disturbing movies, Gabe was sure he’d have something to catch Robert’s attention.

“The one in the middle,” Robert said, gesturing to a still of a woman in a Japanese school uniform, holding a katana. Gabe could hear Oscar’s eyes rolling but ignored it. If he didn’t like it then Oscar was free to leave. But it was like Oscar to be a hater, for Gabe to have haters. It was the way the world worked.

Gabe quickly selected the movie before sprinting to the seats, sitting in the recliner next to Robert. It didn’t take long for Gabe to realize his mistake: the opening scene was of a woman being double-penetrated by two long cocks. Gabe forgot that he sometimes saved his porn under the names and posters of regular films to not arouse any suspicions. 

“Gabe, turn this off,” Oscar said. “It’s obscene!”

Toby let out a strangled gasp in agreement. 

“No, leave it,” Robert said, staring deep into Gabe’s eyes. “You can tell a lot about a man from his entertainment. Putting on a porno means you’re a bold man, Gabriel. Unafraid to take risks. Boldness is what determines whether a man is a winner or loser. And it seems to me, Gabriel, that you are a winner.”

That felt almost as good as the stirrings in Gabe’s cock. He beamed at Robert before turning his attention back to the screen. The scene that played out on the screen was enticing. The main scene was a heterosexual gangbang, one woman being double penetrated while her ass, mouth, and tits were fucked by different men. In the background, various men lined up for their turn jerked off while they waited. A smaller group broke off and began to circle jerk amongst themselves before accumulating in one man mounting another. Apparently, this porno had something for everyone which is how every man in the room, including Oscar, ended up with their hands down their pants. 

It was a bit strange jerking it in the same room as his coworkers and boss but as they said, “when in Rome, do as Robert does”. And Robert jerked off with abandon, pumping, and fisting away at his cock with his head tilted back. Robert turned and looked Gabe in his eyes. Gabe blushed and looked away. This was a bit weird, just a tad.

Robert stood, his large cock swinging as if it were waving hello. He walked around, examining the scene before stopping in front of Ryan. Ryan looked up, locking eyes with Robert, but didn’t dare stop jacking off. “Ah, what a nice cock you have,” Robert started. “I can sense your youth and vitality right in the healthy, meaty veins. I’m sure Kelly worships your cock accordingly, correct?”

Ryan flushed a deep shade of red. “Ah no? I mean sometimes she does but mostly no.”

“Interesting. You’d think she would...I bet her small, delicate hands feel good running up and down your cock when she does worship it. Or her small, pucked mouth sucking you off. Does she feel good when she sucks you off?”

“Erm, yeah,” Ryan said, voice tinny with arousal and fear.

“I bet it has to do with the size of her mouth,” Robert theorized. “What do you think?”

“That could be it…”

“Then let’s experiment, shall we? I think Toby’s mouth is of comparable size.”

Toby let out a squeak of protest. “Uh…”

“I’m sure you’d like to try, wouldn’t you, Toby? You always work so hard and so diligently. But only I notice. Wouldn’t it feel good to be recognized for your skills? Be appreciated? _Worshipped_? I bet you’d give better head than Kelly any day of the week. In fact, I’d verify it myself, right here, but I’ve never experienced Kelly. But Ryan has. And wouldn’t it be nice to know you’ve bested your chatter-mouthed, pea-brained coworker in something? Knowing you’re better than someone at work, better than one of your lousy coworkers who always overlook you in everything? Wouldn’t revenge feel nice?”

Toby didn’t need much more prompting after that to slide to his knees and start sucking Ryan off. 

“And you, Oscar,” Robert said, honing in on the nervous man. Oscar didn’t look at him but at the scene playing out before him. Watching Toby suck Ryan off was a bit hot Gabe decided, so he couldn’t imagine how an actual gay man felt watching it. “I didn’t expect someone like you to have such a massive beer can in his pants.”

Gabe looked down; Oscar was indeed large. And thick too. Oscar groaned and stroked faster at the praise.

“I bet you’ve dreamed of fucking one of your coworkers. Perhaps a crush? Or maybe that smart, punctilious brain of your is darker than any of us could ever realize and you’ve thought of ways to dominate your coworkers?”

Oscar soundlessly nodded.

“I could only guess who you’ve fantasized about. Regardless, you have an opening right there.” Robert gestured to Toby’s bare, quivering ass. “Why not seize the moment? Pretend that’s the hole of whoever you fancy. Or maybe you fancy Toby, all the better! What are you waiting for?”

Oscar got on his knees and spread Toby’s cheeks wide. He examined Toby’s asshole before licking it. Toby let out a whimper from around Ryan’s cock, the vibrations of which caused Ryan to drive deeper into his mouth.

Gabe looked up at Robert. It was just them now. Robert took his seat beside Gabe and opened an armrest. He reached inside the compartment and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. Gabe got the feeling that this wasn’t the first time Robert watched a dirty movie in his theater. 

“You’re quite the minx, aren’t you,” Robert said to Gabe.

“How do you figure?”

“You planned this. From the moment you learned I was having a party, you planned this. I bet a little slut like you has wanted to see his coworkers’ cocks for a long time, hm?”

Gabe didn’t have enough foresight to have known things would end up like this four minutes ago, much less plan for this to happen when Robert invited them all to his impromptu party. Still, he was insanely turned on and found himself nodding along.

“And I see how much you try to please me,” Robert said, rubbing a copious amount of lube on his cock and hand. “Sitting at your desk, all day long, dreaming of me railing you. You want this, don’t you? Me to fuck you while your coworkers watch, letting everyone know you’re my bitch. Not that they wouldn’t already know it, you’ve always been my bitch. Come and sit on Cali’s lap, you know you want to.”

Gabe swung his leg over his armrest and into Robert’s seat. He positioned himself so he was straddling Robert’s lap as the man prodded his asshole. Gabe felt one finger slide in and out of him while Robert’s hard cock rubbed against the underside of his own shaft. Gabe couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth. Robert quickly added two then three fingers in him before pulling his hand out and lining his cock up with his ass. As Robert entered him, Gabe took stock of the state of the theater: the porno was as loud as ever, featuring two different groups of people being gangbanged. In the corner, Toby was taking up his ass and throat as Ryan and Oscar pounded away at him as if he were a ragdoll. No doubt the two would switch positions once they came. And here Gabe was, riding his boss’s cock like the slut he was, tweaking his nipples and purposely avoiding his cock to see if he could cum without touching himself. Luckily the pool was on the other side of the house because if any of their other coworkers found them their lives would be over.

“Give in to the pleasure,” Robert said, leisurely holding Gabe’s hips. “This is where you all belong, this is the winner’s circle.”


	22. Wednesday Night Football (Jim/Cathy/Pam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy invites Jim over for some Wednesday night football.
> 
> -for dubbover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "My request is for a Cathy/Jim/Pam threesome. There’s a real lack of Cathy smut out there and it’s just beginning for it." --dubbover
> 
> Sorry for not updating last week, I'd gotten a bit busy! There should be more updates this week!

“...so why don’t you come over to my place later and we can watch football or something?” 

Cathy waggled her eyebrow at Jim, hoping he’d get what she was hinting at. She didn’t want to watch football, she wasn’t even sure if football was on in April. But they didn’t need a football, they could play with a different set of balls. 

“Yeah, sure,” Jim responded. “What time?”

“Whoa, seriously,” Cathy asked, shocked. She thought he’d put up more of a fight, posture a bit more before giving in to her advances. But it was easy, he was easy. Not that Cathy cared, easy boys were her kind of guys. “Nine?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jim said again. “I’ll see if my mom can take the kids for the night.”

_ Excuse me  _ Cathy thought. The kids could stay with their bloated, fat mom. Why couldn’t Pam watch them? “Oh, I was hoping it’d be just us.”

“Nah, this isn’t happening unless Pam can come,” Jim said.

_ Hell no _ Cathy internally cried. Jim genuinely thought she wanted to platonically hang out with him and watch football. She wanted to fuck him, not listen to some dad talk about sports with anyone who gave him attention. And now his fucking wife was tagging along. This sucked and Cathy wanted to cancel. However, she backed herself into a corner by asking so now she needed to follow through. “Oh,” she said awkwardly. “That’s fine. Should I buy snacks or something?”

“If you want...? What’s your address?”

Cathy thought exchanging numbers with Jim would feel like magic, like the teasing before an orgasm, like eating an entire pizza by oneself. Magical. Instead, she dreaded the plans she’d made for the night. She had to entertain a married couple when all she wanted to do was cum.

Her life couldn’t get any worse.

* * *

It was strangely quiet. Cathy had put on ESPN Classic because it had actual football games outside of football season. The Halperts sat on either side of her, not talking and looking straight ahead at the television. They’d been like that for an hour. It was stifling and felt as if Cathy was playing third wheel to an awkward Christian date in her own house. She wanted them to leave so badly. If this was some fucked up punishment for her constantly flirting with Jim then she’d never look at him again. Not that she wanted to, Cathy now realized he was rude and boring.

“We should probably head home,” Pam said skeptically. “Thank you for inviting us over?”

Cathy rolled her eyes; Pam was never invited. “Yeah, sure.”

“I can’t believe we bothered your mom about taking the kids for the night, nothing even happened,” Jim grouched, angry and antsy for no reason.

“We can find trouble somewhere else,” Pam leered at her husband. She stood and stretched. “Sorry about that, Cathy. We didn’t know you actually wanted to watch football. Maybe Jim could teach you more about it at work tomorrow?”

“If we weren’t watching football then why did you come,” Cathy bit out, annoyed.

“I thought we were having sex,” Jim said, equally as annoyed. 

Cathy’s eyebrows shot into her hairline. “Wait, what?” She sent furtive glances at Pam to gauge her reaction. She seemed relaxed as if she expected Jim to say that. “Huh?”

“I thought you invited me over for sex but instead we’ve spent the last hour watch reruns of football games from seventy-two. We had to beg Pam’s mom to take our kids off of our hands for the night. What was the point of your overt flirty behavior if this wasn’t what you wanted?”

“No, I did,” Cathy stumbled out, feeling reprimanded. “I  _ did _ and I thought we were on the same page about that but then you invited Pam along...I thought you didn’t take the bait. You said you couldn’t come unless Pam came too.”

“Right, so we could make this a threesome. I thought  _ you  _ understood that.”

In the background, Pam nodded her head.

Cathy’s head swam. A threesome? With Pam too? “I’ve never been with a woman before,” she admitted.

Pam giggled. “Aw, we assumed you had since...you know…”

Cathy harrumphed. Just because she wanted to sleep with a married man did not make her bisexual! 

(Not that she wasn’t down to try it).

“You assumed wrong.”

Jim stood at that, taking three long strides to the door. “Well, okay. I guess nothing’s happening. I’ll see you at work tomorrow, let’s pretend this never happened.”

“Wait,” Cathy said weakly. “I didn’t say I didn’t want to try, I just didn’t know you guys wanted a threesome.”

“Oh, well I guess we both should have been more transparent,” Jim admitted sheepishly.

“I can’t leave you to do anything by yourself, can I,” Pam asked Jim.

“Alrighty,” Cathy laughed, “My bedroom is this way...:”

* * *

Despite it being Cathy’s house Jim and Pam had it entirely planned out what they wanted to do to her. Pam stepped into her bedroom and went for her bedside drawer, rooting around it until she found what she was looking for. At the same time, Jim pushed Cathy into her bed and began stripping her out her clothing. He pulled off her shirt and then her bra, and shorts, and panties. Cathy leaned up to kiss Jim only to be pushed back down on the bed. 

“If you want a kiss then you have to ask daddy for it,” Jim said, waggling his eyebrows. He took one of her hands into his before placing it between the bars of her bed. He secured it in place by tying it in place with her shirt. He used her shorts to secure her other hand before going through her shirt drawer to procure move makeshift ropes for her ankle.

“What are you doing,” Cathy asked.

“You’ve been a very bad girl,” Jim said. “Flirting with married men, texting when you should be working, not listening to your superiors. You need your parents to punish you and that’s exactly what we’re doing.”

“Look how naughty our little girl is,” Pam said, holding up the vibrator she was searching for. She marveled at the size and girth of it. Cathy flushed; it was a big and bumpy vibrator. Cathy attempted it once but realized it was far too big for her to take so she buried it in the back of her drawer. “If these are the kinds of toys she’s playing with then we’ve already lost her.”

“Then it’s settled,” Jim said seriously. “The only thing we can do is punish her.”

“If our girl has any problems with our punishment then maybe she should think about those pink staples she stole from work the other day. They were very pink. Super pink. Pink.”

Cathy didn’t know what the hell Pam was talking about because first, she’d never steal from her job, especially not staples (what would she need them for?), second, she wasn’t sure if pink staples existed, and third, Pam hadn’t been at work in weeks. But then the Halperts stared at her for a while and it clicked what Pam was saying. Cathy nodded.

Pam started to lube up the vibrator. She slathered it until the lube ran down the sides of it in big globs. “Since our little girl likes dangerous toys why don’t we punish her malfeasance with the very thing she loves,” Pam leered. She passed the vibrator to Jim who held it to the lips of Cathy’s vagina. He rubbed some of the lube on her lips and scooped some off and on to his fingers.

“I’m gonna do this nice and slow since you don’t deserve a good and steady pace,” Jim said. He stuck one finger into her and slowly pressed forward, uncaring on whether he gave Cathy any pleasure. After what felt like five minutes, Jim added a second finger and scissored her open. Cathy moaned in frustration: it’d be time for work by the time Jim and Pam got done torturing her! She tried humping down on Jim’s fingers but Pam held her hips in place. “Maybe I should remove a finger,” Jim said in warning. “This process could be slower. Daddy’s being nice by going as fast as I am; remember: this is your punishment for being a naughty, nasty girl.”

Cathy whined but didn’t attempt to fuck herself on Jim’s fingers again. It took another ten minutes for Jim to add his third finger, and twenty-five minutes after that he added a fourth. After what felt like an eternity, Jim removed his fingers and pressed the vibrator back at her entrance. In a change of pace, Jim roughly shoved the toy into her pussy, knocking the air out of Cathy’s lungs. It was thick, so thick, and Cathy was afraid she’d cum just from having it fill her. But she knew her “parents” would punish her for cumming before they did and so she held on as best she could.

“Daddy” was trying to fuck her over though. He turned it on the second-lowest setting and thrust it in and out of her pussy. Cathy preened. 

“Shut her up,” Jim said. Pam did so by sitting on Cathy’s face. She rubbed her wet cunt across Cathy’s nose and mouth. Cathy opened her lips and stuck her tongue out, licking up her “mommy’s” juices. She could hear Pam’s breath hitch. The sound was cute and sweet and wanting to please mommy more, Cathy began eating Pam out with vigor. In turn, Pam humped down on Cathy’s face even harder, her thighs squeezing Cathy’s skull and holding her head into place.

Jim stole the pillow from under Cathy’s head and propped her hips up. He began fingering her ass but this time was much quicker with the process, spurred on by the noises his wife was making. Jim lined himself up with Cathy’s ass and pressed into her slowly, careful not to almost split her as he did with the vibrator. At the same time, her daddy turned up said vibrator to its highest setting making her entire body shake. Mommy rubbed against her even harder while daddy fucked her ass. Cathy tried holding on as long as she could to let her parents cum before her but she couldn’t get it together long enough. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she came hard around the vibrator, with her juices dislodging it a bit.

Cathy wanted to say  _ pink  _ into Pam’s pussy. She was spent and overstimulated to the point that it began to hurt. But she didn’t. She wanted mommy and daddy to cum too and neither had yet.

Pam came soon, drowning Cathy in her juices. Jim followed shortly after, cumming deep in her asshole and leaving a messy creampie there. It was enough to make Cathy cum again.

Pam climbed off of her face and began to get dressed. Jim pulled out and removed the vibrator from Cathy’s pussy. He slowly replaced his dick with it and set it to the lowest setting, letting it fuck her stretched ass.

“I hoped you learned your lesson,” Pam said.

Cathy nodded. “Yes, mommy.”

“Good girl,” Jim said, untying Cathy from her bed. “I’ll be watching you at work. I hope for your sake you don’t act out again.”

Cathy  _ definitely  _ planned on acting out again. “Okay, daddy.”

The Halperts left her like that, covered in their cum and with a ginormous vibe in her ass. It wasn’t the night Cathy was expecting and yet, she couldn’t wait for it to happen again.


	23. Alone, Together (Jim/Jan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim thought too much of the future and possibilities he couldn’t have. Right now he wanted to try something different and live in the moment.
> 
> \--for dunderhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I would love some Jim/Jan smut taking place after Casino Night” -- dunderhead
> 
> I had a hard time writing this one to the point I was gonna skip it and make it the last prompt. However, the end result I think is one of my favorites of the series. It's angstier than what dunderhead was probably expecting, but I hope they enjoy it nonetheless.

Jim was so numb that he no longer had any awareness of his surroundings. One moment Pam was beside him, laughing with him, touching him, passively kissing him. The next, he was alone standing in what was a seemingly vast expanse of asphalt in front of him. He knew it was likely, if not what was certain to happen, and yet, Jim’s brain couldn’t fathom scenarios where Pam rejected him. Couldn’t comprehend his reality. Jim was sickened by the notion that he couldn’t compete with Roy, that it wasn’t even a competition. He thought he had his charms, things he could offer Pam. Sure, maybe he wasn’t as athletic and fit as Roy. Sure, Roy had time on his side. Sure, Roy and Pam were so intermingled that their lives were essentially one, and leaving basically her entire life behind for her coworker was crazy. But Jim thought he was nice, thought he was funny, thought that the bond he and Pam forged was enough to withstand the odds.

He was wrong.

Jim looked out into the bleak night, darkness clouding his senses despite there being light coming from the party. Jim walked forward what felt like miles but was only meters, before collapsing to his knees. Nothing ever worked out for him the way he wanted it to. He wasn’t sure why he thought he’d bag the girl when he couldn’t get anything else.

“How melodramatic.”

Smoke filled Jim’s senses before he recognized anything else. His knees registered the feeling of ripped skin and cool liquid, and hard gravel digging into his flesh. He could taste his own sorrow, his disgust, and his self-hatred. His eyes adjusted and he could see the dreary night for what it was. His ears finally realized that someone was talking to him.

“Are you finished acting like a girl whose crush was rejected, or…”

That was an apt assessment of his situation. Jim stood, ignoring the screaming in his knees, and walked over to Jan. She sat prone on a wheel stop, the only thing moving was her wrist as she smoked. Jim leaned on the wall and looked up at the night sky. The nights from the warehouse and the neighboring residential area drowned out most of the stars. Still, Jim could make out what he thought was the constellation Orion. He wasn’t into astronomy but one night on an office retreat Pam took the time to sit with Jim and show him where a few of the constellations lie.

Jim turned his head back down.

“I didn’t realize you were here,” Jim told Jan.

She shrugged. “I got in late. I thought I’d check in to see the party. Michael made it out to be the event of the year.”

“Didn’t live up to your expectations?”

“Nothing rarely does.”

Jim hummed in agreement. 

“Are you going to do something about your knees,” Jan asked, taking another drag from her cigarette while looking ahead, not meeting his eyes. “I thought you cracked them from how hard you fell.”

Jim’s pants had tiny holes seeped with blood from where he fell. The pain was severe, worse than what a scraped knee should feel like, and he had an inkling that his fraught emotional state heightened his senses in the same way it numbed it minutes ago. He nodded although Jan couldn’t see it and turned to go upstairs. Jan stood too, dusting her behind off and stubbing out her butt of a cigarette.

“I’ll come with you,” she offered. “You look like you could use the help. And someone to talk to.”

* * *

It happened quicker than Jim could process. One moment they were trading stories of unrequited loves and soured evenings and the next Jim had Jan sitting on his bloodied knees, locked in a French kiss. It was rough, all teeth and tongue in the wrong places, but neither cared. Jim wasn’t particularly attracted to Jan, and he knew it to be true for her too, but this wasn’t about attraction. It wasn’t about lust or hidden feelings (not for each other at least). It was about loneliness: the harrowing feeling of disappearing into oneself unless there was someone to acknowledge and validate your existence at that very moment. Jim had always felt some degree of loneliness: he kept to himself most of his life and wasn’t outgoing. He had his few friends and his immediate family, but most nights found Jim alone. He thought a bit hopelessly that Pam could fill the void Jim always had but instead found the hole ripped further open as if her rejection clawed at his entire being. All Jim wanted was to know that someone noticed him, realized he was a person with aspirations and wants and feelings, and not a bit player in someone else’s life story.    
  


Jim allowed Jan to lead. He wanted to say that she was doing him a favor by allowing him to touch her but in a weird way, he was doing the same for her. With the experience of a (formerly) married woman, figured out in life and what she wanted sexually, she guided Jim’s hands to her rib cage, just below her bra. Jim wasn’t nearly as experienced but had sense and figured she wanted her bra off. He slid his hands underneath her shirt and unlatched the clips. He cupped her small breasts and fondled them. She moaned an affirmation into his mouth, prompting him to continue. Jim hitched her skirt up slowly, uncertain if they should take it that far. He didn’t want to do anything that they’d regret later, do anything that he naively believed could ruin his chances with Pam in the future. But the skin-on-skin contact was electrifying, stimulating, and yet calming. Jim thought too much of the future and possibilities he couldn’t have. Right now he wanted to try something different and live in the moment.

“Is this okay,” he whispered.

“I wouldn’t let you touch me if it weren’t.”

Jim folded her skirt around her waist, feeling bashful for reasons unknown and unsure what to do with his hands. He pulled her panties down far enough that he’d have access to her before struggling to get out of his pants. Rolling her eyes, Jan stood and kicked off her underwear, allowing Jim the opportunity to fish himself out of his pants and briefs.

“Have you had sex before or were you saving yourself for Pam,” Jan joked, a bit cruelly.

“I’ve had sex before,” Jim said, flustered. He pulled her back into his lap, careful that her bare behind wasn’t on his knees. He didn’t prep her and she didn’t ask for it; Jim figured Jan knew herself well enough to know if she needed or wanted preparations. Instead, he pressed his throbbing head into her slick opening. 

Jan was tight. In any other situation, Jim would appreciate the constriction for what it did to his dick. Now, Jim could only think about how nice it was to be touching someone, to be needed. He realized how pathetic he was and yet, he couldn’t stop the thoughts.

“Go harder,” Jan implored. 

Jim complied and began fucking up into Jan. She was vocal and made her pleasure known by marking Jim’s body. She scratched at his collarbone, the only exposed skin other than his thighs. She kissed hickies on his neck. She nipped at his nose where he wanted to rub self-consciously but didn’t, not to make an already weird situation weirder. 

“Do you mind if I change positions,” Jim whispered. 

“You’re not used to taking the lead, are you,” Jan asked, less like a fantastic boss fucking her subordinate the way it happened in porn. Instead, it wasn’t dissimilar to a boss taking an interest in a subordinate’s life in an effort to help build confidence. The tone was too worrisome and warm for what they were doing so Jim responded by lifting Jan up and laying her flat on his desk. He gripped her shoulders and pounded away, trying to chase the high his orgasm would bring. Jan let out breathy little moans that spurred him on.

“God, you’re so good,” Jan cried. “You’re so, so good!”

Despite being so quintessentially Jan, Jim couldn’t help but dissociate. Rather than his adept superior underneath him, Jim was bedding his redhead crush. He wasn’t in the office, he was on a nice beach, lying against the sand with waves batting at his feet. His mind created new scenarios and simulations for him and soon Jim c ould feel heat pooling in his crotch. 

Jan dug her nails into Jim’s clothed shoulders. “ _ Michael _ !”

Jim wasn’t mad at her, how could he be when he was doing the same thing?

Jim pulled out of Jan and came on his desk with a shout. Exhausted, he tucked himself away and sat in his chair. Jan collected herself, brushing her hair down with her hands and using Kleenex to wipe her cum from between her thighs. They sat across from each other, just staring at one another.

“If your knees keep bleeding then maybe go to the hospital?”

Jim nodded.

Jan started to leave but stopped in the doorway. She walked back to Jim, pulled a card out of her purse, and wrote on it. She handed Jim a business card where instead of her work number she scribbled it out with her cell phone number.

“In case you want to talk in the future.”

Jim knew that any meetings they had from now on would be strictly talking. Still, he nodded and pocketed the card.

They could be alone, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this last night as a distraction but didn't finish it in time. Stay safe and sane everyone.


	24. Sick Day (Packer/Pam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a good thing Jim was out sick today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Pam tries to deny Packer, with whom she’s had a years-long affair with, but gives in (with almost no real argument). Smut ensues.” -InTheSkyHigh
> 
> Damn, I wish I wrote this before NeufPaprika's request because they could have made great companion pieces.

It wasn’t often Pam found herself at the office without Jim. However, her husband was out sick with the flu. The bad thing (outside of Jim being seriously sick) was Pam missed him. Jim made work fun and without him, she hated her job. Time dragged by and she didn’t have the patience to deal with their more eccentric coworker alone. It sucked that he was sick and Pam hoped he’d get better soon.

The good thing was Jim wasn’t there.

And that was good because Packer was there.

Jim was a chill guy and disliked very few things. Packer happened to be one of those few things. And Packer enjoyed being disagreeable with everyone. He didn’t feel any particular way about Jim and Pam knew that but riling the usually calm man was something Packer got off on. It usually wasn’t a problem since Packer rarely came to the office but they could fight like cats and dogs if they were left alone together. Pam couldn’t understand why they had to be that way with each other. Especially Jim—he was so good about ignoring Dwight and Michael, why did Packer set him off? Luckily, he wouldn’t have to put up with Packer while he was sick.

“Where’s “Tall, skinny, and femme”,” Packer leered at her. Pam rolled her eyes and ignored him. 

“Come on baby, don’t ignore me,” Packer chided.

“Packer, stop being a belligerent ass and leave,” Dwight said without looking up. Packer grumbled and slunk off to wherever Packers went. Pam let out a sigh of relief and gave Dwight a small smile. He rolled his eyes and got back to work. Pam followed suit; she was sure that wouldn’t be the last she saw of Packer today.

* * *

Pam was right. Not even an hour later Packer sat in Jim’s chair and rolled over to her. Pam preemptively rolled her eyes over whatever nonsense Packer was about to say.

“I found a huge client and need your help landing the sale,” Packer said loudly.

“Why would Pam be of any help with that,” Andy asked.

“Her tits,” Packer said, elaborating no further. Still, Pam grabbed her jacket and followed Packer to his car. They drove not even a block before Packer pulled over. He turned to her and grinned. “Let’s do it right here.”

“Are you crazy,” Pam asked, appalled. 

“Right here.” Packer reiterated. “I know you’re so wet right now. Soaked by the idea.”

“You’re a creep, Packer!”

“You know, I won’t ask you three times for it,” Packer growled into Pam’s ear. “We can do this right here and right now, or you can go back to your weak, queer husband who won’t fuck you right. I’m not hurtin’ if I don’t fuck you; there are plenty of whores for me to bang.”

Pam reached over and stroked Packer through his pants. Truth be told, she was gonna do it anyway. She usually did. She had a hard time refusing Packer.

That’s why it was good Jim wasn’t at work.

Not that him being there ever stopped this. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him!

Pam had been sleeping with Packer since Jim left for Stamford. She hadn’t stopped when he came and they got together. Why would she? Packer brought out something primal in her, much different than Jim who was into lovemaking rather than fucking. That was cute and all but Pam needed it nice and hard and Packer gave her that.

Pam unbelted Packer’s jeans with one hand before fishing his cock out. It was already fully hard and leaking precum. That was Pam’s favorite thing about Packer, he was always ready to go. They didn’t have to dilly dally when they had workplace romps and faked sales calls. It needed to happen fast and fast was how Pam wanted it.

Packer grabbed Pam by the back of the head and forced her mouth down onto his cock. Pam gave him a sloppy blowjob. All spit and tongue, the action was to cause stimulation and not much else. If Packer needed to cum it needed to be after Pam did. She licked around his head softly and bobbed up and down the shaft. Packer tried pushing her down to make her take him deeper but Pam managed to pull off.

“Did you bring a condom,” Pam asked. Packer responded by opening his glove compartment where an assortment of contraceptives fell out. Packer grabbed one, unwrapped it, and slid it onto his weeping cock. He also brought out a mini-sized bottle of lubricant and coated his protected cock in a thin layer of it. The little lube Packer provided was more than enough for her. Pam wanted it hard and rough, she wanted it in ways that left her puffy and swollen below, making Jim wonder if he accidentally hurt her, making him wonder if she were stepping out on him. Pam never overlapped when she slept with Jim and Packer so Jim would never notice how beat up her pussy was. Still, it was nice to think about.

Pam didn’t care that they were fucking in broad daylight, parked on a side street where anyone could see them. Pam climbed over the central console and slammed herself down onto Packer’s cock, burying him into her tight warmth in seconds.

“God, you’re such a little bitch. Do you know that? Slut!”

Packer slapped Pam’s ass a few times, spurring her on to go faster. She complied by clenching down on Packer’s cock and bouncing faster. Packer, in turn, unbuttoned Pam’s shirt and fished one of her tits out of her bra. He sucked hard on her nipple, still swollen from pumping earlier for Phillip’s milk. She could feel herself leak from her tits from Packer’s stimulation but didn’t care. She could always write it off as a little accident, write Packer’s hickie off as Phillip biting too hard. Jim would believe her because he always believed her. She could do no wrong. She felt bad but Pam had to admit it was fun to abuse Jim’s trust.

“Look at you, giving me milk,” Packer chuckled, doing his best not to drown. “You might be mommy at home but here you’re my bitch. Who’s your daddy, cunt?”

“You are,” Pam moaned. “You’re my daddy!”

Packer gripped Pam’s hips before slamming into her one final time. 

The orgasm Pam had was intense. It was so much more powerful than any orgasm she’d had with Packer before. At first, she thought it was because they fucked in a car and the taboo nature of the act pushed her harder. But as she climbed off of Packer’s lap she realized she was dripping out a bit more than her cum.

Packer’s condom had a small hole in it that spread due to the friction. His flaccid, red head poked out of it angrily, demanding attention. 

Packer came in her.

“Oh my god,” Pam panicked.

“Chill out,” Packer said gruffly. “You just had a kid. You can’t get pregnant that fast again. Besides, you’re on the pill.”

Pam wasn’t sure if that was true and she wasn’t currently taking birth control; Jim was doing all the work in that department. She was insanely worried that Packer might knock her up.

As if he read her mind, Packer said, “you won’t get knocked up, god. But if you do…,”

“If I do…”

“Why would queer ever doubt it wasn’t his kid?”

Pam felt bad about considering it but she did. She might not get pregnant. But if she did then Jim wouldn’t know it wasn’t his. She could fuck him tonight and he’d be none the wiser. It’d work out.

“Come on, let me finger my cum outta your cunt. That might help.”

Pam allowed Packer to clean her out with his fingers and then his mouth and found herself so lost in the pleasures of Packer’s tongue bath that she couldn’t focus on him potentially knocking her up or her husband for long.


	25. My Hero (Dwight/Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight steps in to defend Jim.
> 
> for honeylove123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Basically Dwight on a snack break/walk for fresh air overhears Packer or Roy talking shit about Jim and getting angry at them. It eventually escalates and Dwight punches one of them in the nose and gets blood over his hand and basically looks all unhinged. Mind you, nobody knows that this happened. He calmly returns to the office, blood on his knuckles and his glasses and Jim catches sight of him and looks at him curiously until Dwight scolds him. Jim thinks Dwight looks hot and had to put his head down until his arousal goes away. The next day it comes about what Dwight has done and why he did and Jim wants to share his appreciation" --honeylove123
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

During his break, Dwight liked to snack on buck jerky. His homemade jerky had a strong scent to it and Angela and her sensitive vegan nose complained about it so much that he had to eat it outside the office. He usually snacked in the lobby but today Dwight felt some sort of compulsion to eat outside. So outside he snacked, right by the dumpsters and pallets.

Dwight didn’t bother conversating with some of his coworkers. He didn’t have a need to eavesdrop on any of them either. Usually. Today was a bit different in every way. Dwight could hear Todd Packer chatting away into his cell phone, oblivious to the fact that other people could hear him.

“...dumb bitch! I don't know who told him he could talk to me that way but he’ll surely regret it!”

That piqued Dwight’s interest. Packer had issues with practically everyone and made it known. However, in all the years Dwight had known Packer he didn’t carry his work problems home with him. The nature of his position didn’t allow for it and besides, he didn't care enough about the job or anyone who worked at it. But who else could piss Packer off so bad he wanted to harm them?

Maybe it was Dwight he wanted to harm!

Dwight stepped from behind the dumpster to confront Packer. “What are you planning?!”

Packer regarded him with disdain. “Oh, hey.”

“Who are you talking to? And what about?”  
  


Packer’s shoulders relaxed and he gave Dwight a lecherous smile. “I think _you’ll_ probably like this. I’m tried of queer’s stuck up attitude. Thinking he’s better than me. And you know he thinks he’s better than you too. I’m planning on getting my revenge. You want in?”

Dwight was aware “queer” waws Packer’s nickname for Jim. He found himself getting angry. “What are you planning to do to him?”

Oblivious to Dwight’s anger, Packer said, “How else do you humble a bitch?”

Packer was a vile, vile man. Dwight didn’t hesitate to punch Packer in the nose, relishing in the feeling of bones breaking beneath his fist. Packer bled all over his fist with specks of blood getting on his dress shirt. Dwight didn’t care though and would wear it as a badge of pride.

“Have you lost your mind,” Packer (attempted to) screeched while cradling his bloody, broken nose. “I can have you fired!”

“And what, tell Michael you wanted to have his favorite employee attacked? Good luck.”

Knowing he lost, Packer slunk away, getting into his car and driving off like the loser he was. Buck jerky forgotten, Dwight went back into the office.

* * *

Jim stared at Dwight for a multitude of reasons. Mostly, it was to unsettle him. Basic yet effective. Dwight fell for it every time. Sometimes, Jim stared because Dwight was a strange man who needed to be stared at. Like he ate beef jerky that smelled like death and practiced karate in the office. It was endearing but weird. But today Jim was at a loss for words at what he was staring at. Dwight was covered in blood! As he typed blood seeped onto his keyboard. There was a bit on Dwight’s glasses and some on his shirt. What happened and why was Dwight openly bleeding?

“If you spent as much time working as you did staring at me maybe you’d work your way up to being a competent salesman,” Dwight said without looking up from his screen.

Jim looked down, fighting back a blush as he did so. He guessed he wouldn’t have an opportunity to ask Dwight why he was covered in blood. From the way it was drying and the lack of apparent injuries on Dwight, Jim figured it was from someone else. Had Dwight gotten into a fight? He didn’t seem hurt. Who did he fight? Did he win? With the cocky air he exuded Jim was certain Dwight won.

Jim couldn’t help but find it hot.

Very, very hot.

Jim tried focusing on his work instead of thinking about how turned on he got by Dwight roughing up someone. But red and brown blood really went well with his shirt.

Jim pretended to work for so long that when he finally looked up it was time to go home and he was one of a few employees still in the office. Dwight was long gone by that point. Jim sighed and packed up; he’d missed his chance to ask Dwight what the blood was about. Fortunately, his arousal had dissipated. For the time being at least; Jim knew he’d have fresh material for his wank session later on that night.

* * *

When Jim got into work the next day everyone was gathered outside of Michael’s door. Andy had his ear pressed to the door while Kevin did his best to look underneath it. The only people absent were Michael and Dwight.

“What’s going on,” Jim asked.

“Michael is rending Dwight a new asshole,” Andy stated. Everyone else nodded. “Apparently he broke Packer’s nose yesterday. No one’s sure why though.”

Jim was worried about Dwight. Why had he and Packer fought? Usually, due to their symbiotic relationship, Jim wouldn’t have worried about Michael firing Dwight. But he fought with Packer, Michael’s “best friend”. Michael would likely fire Dwight if Packer willed it. Plus, corporate had a zero-violence policy...

“I’m sure Packer deserved it,” Jim said.

“I dunno, Tuna. Packer’s a gross, creepy, perverted freak of nature, but Dwight’s an insane loose cannon.”

“Oh, come on. Dwight’s not insane. He wouldn’t go around punching people for no reason.”

“Oh, he would,” Phyllis said. “He hit one of Bob Vance’s employees in the stomach a week ago.”

“He must have antagonized Dwight.”

“The way you do,” Angela sneered.

“Obviously worse than me since Dwight’s never hit me before. I can’t believe you all have such a low opinion of Dwight.”

Everyone gave Jim unimpressed looks. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you have a crush on Dwight,” Kelly joked.

“I don’t,” Jim sputtered, causing his coworkers to tease him even more.

Suddenly, the door swung open causing everyone but Jim to scatter to their seats. A frazzled looking Michael stood in front of them with an angry Packer and a smug looking Dwight behind him. Packer gave Jim a dirty look before shoulder-checking him and exiting the office. Jim was confused; he wasn’t sure why Packer was mad at him when he fought with Dwight. Dwight was unhelpful in that regard and avoided meeting Jim’s eyes. 

“So, yeah,” Michael said loudly, trying to attract everyone’s attention. “If you do that again then you’ll have to deal with me!” Michael shot Jim a meaningful glance that let Jim know that somehow he was involved in, if not the cause of the fight.

Dwight rolled his eyes and Micheal meandered back into his office, not getting the reaction he wanted.

* * *

Jim spent the rest of the morning trying to get Dwight’s attention. It bothered him that he didn’t know why Dwight fought Packer. It had something to do with him but what? Packer often tried to come on to Jim in ways that Jim was sure Packer thought were subtle but weren’t. He was used to it and learned to ignore Packer, but had he said something about Jim that upset Dwight? What could even be said about Jim that would upset Dwight? Jim was positive Dwight hated him. Maybe Dwight said something about Jim to Packer and due to his fucked up crush on Jim, Packer tried to defend him only to get hit by Dwight. However, that didn’t make any sense. But, it made more sense than the reverse happening because Dwight would never defend Jim. Jim was baffled and was thinking so hard he thought his brain was overheating.

Maybe it was better that he didn’t know.

Instead, Jim resolved to ignore Dwight too. Maybe he’d ask Packer out for defending him…

To think, he found Dwight hot yesterday.

* * *

By the time work was over the only people left were Jim and Dwight. Jim stayed later to see if he could spy Packer’s phone number from some of Toby’s documents. He rooted through a few files until he stumbled across Packer’s address. Jim entered Packer’s number into his phone and thought of what he’d say to the shuddersome man. He’d probably like a date at least, and while Jim didn’t want to be bothered with Packer outside of work, it was the least he could do to show his gratitude. But goodness, Packer was a sick freak. Jim could already imagine Packer trying to force him into doing stuff he didn’t want to do or try to touch him. Jim cursed his misplaced politeness. Still, he wouldn’t be able to rest unless he did this.

If only Packer were the kind of weird Dwight was and not the predatory kind. That was so much more attractive than whatever the hell Packer was.

Finger hovering over the dial button, Jim sighed and pressed “call”. Just as quickly as he called, the phone was snatched out of his hand and hung up by Dwight. He held a firm grip on Jim’s wrist and looked down at him angrily.

“Are you serious, Jim? Trespassing on private property, breaking and entering, and theft of company assets? I knew you were dumb but not that dumb.”

“What,” Jim said dumbfounded. He snatched his hand back from Dwight and rubbed his aching wrist. Dwight had firm, calloused hands and a strong grip. It was nice. “I didn’t do any of that; nothing I’ve done is illegal. I haven’t even left the building for it to be trespassing…”

“You have no business calling Packer. Clearly, you’ve gone insane.”

Angry, Jim said, “You had no business fighting him! I don’t know what your problem with me is but I’d like to be left out of it.”

Dwight scoffed, “So what? You’re gonna run to Packer and console him because I broke his nose?”

“Maybe I will. You’re a bully, Dwight.”

“Fine,” Dwight muttered underneath his breath. “That’s the last time I’ll help you. If you want to give yourself up to Packer then do it, far be it of me to stop you. But know that if you meet up with him there’s a chance of him doing something heinous to you.”

Jim stopped massaging his wrist. “What?”

“Packer wanted to attack you so I broke his nose for even considering it. But if you’re attracted to men who’ll treat you poorly then have at it; I won’t interfere any longer, even if Packer ends up trafficking you. Which is very likely given his predilection for such behavior and your thin, feeble, feminine appearance.”

“If you did that for me then why not say so? I thought you fought Packer because you hate me.”

“Quite the opposite. I wouldn’t have involved myself if I hated you. You’d be halfway to Tbilisi if it weren’t for me. Where’s my thanks?” Dwight looked down at Jim expectantly.

Jim gave Dwight a small smile before standing up. “Are you free right now? I’ll treat you to dinner.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Well, good,” Jim said. He closed the gap between them and planted a chaste kiss on Dwight’s lips. Quicker than Dwight could react, Jim strolled to the annex door. Red-faced, he said. “Let’s go, or, are you planning on keeping me waiting?”

“Yes, let’s go. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Jim rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He kissed Dwight again, this time on the cheek. 

“My hero.”


	26. Redefining Boundaries (Roy/Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy punishes Jim for his incessant flirting with Pam.
> 
> For notproudofthis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “can you do one where roy catches jim flirting with pam and decides to teach him a lesson by fucking him while pam watches” -notproudofthis
> 
> Well, I'm not proud of this one either lol. This is hardcore smut and non-con. This is pretty evil. Sorry!

When Roy stepped into the office during his break he found Jim bent over reception, trying (and failing) to tell Pam a joke. Pam smiled politely at Jim but seemed tense. Roy rolled his eyes. Pam had a problem with Jim flirting with her. She liked Jim but strictly in a platonic sense. She confided to Roy that she was hurt that Jim liked her romantically; she wanted male friends who didn’t want to fuck her. Unsure what to do about it, she asked Roy to talk to Jim to make him back off. Roy didn’t think it was that serious of a problem but promised to talk to Jim. However, seeing Jim make a move on his fiancée in front of his face made him reevaluate whether Jim was worth talking to. 

Roy obviously needed to skip the talk and go straight to the punishment; Jim wouldn’t learn his place otherwise.

* * *

Roy sent Jim a text from Pam’s phone to meet “her” in the warehouse after work was over. Like the simp he was, Jim came right at the time specified. Roy spotted Jim looking around for Pam, slowly growing frustrated that she wasn’t there. Roy laughed; how dare Jim get pissy that his fiancée wasn’t at his beck and call?

Roy quietly crept across the warehouse before turning Jim by the shoulders and punching him hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Jim collapsed onto the ground and looked up at Roy angrily. 

“What the fuck,” Jim growled out.

Roy chuckled. “Waiting for someone?”

“No...I’m looking for something.”

“Like what?”

Jim was quick, Roy would give him that. His quickness made it all the more fun to catch him in a lie. “A client wanted to know if we had gum paper. I came down here to look.”

“Why not use the inventory system to check?”

“I had some spare time and thought I’d look myself.”

Roy rolled his eyes before pulling Pam’s phone from his back pocket and tossing it at Jim. He caught it and looked at the message on the screen.

“Where’s Pam,” Jim asked, upset.

“That’s what you’re worried about right now? Pam?”

“Why would she text me and not be here…”

“Because I’m the one who texted you, loser. But don’t worry, Pammy will be here soon.”

Roy forced a knee into Jim’s chest, pushing his back against the cement floor. He held Jim still by placing a large hand on Jim’s thin neck, effectively trapping him unless he was in the mood to be choked. Roy sat on Jim’s crotch, further pinning him down. Jim let out an angry gurgling sound but otherwise didn’t try to move.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I’m doing this. Frankly, I’m tired of seeing you flirt with my fiancée. You’re a bold man, Halpert, to try to make moves on my woman while I work here. Bold but dumb. It’s high time I put you in your place.”

Rather dumbly, in Roy’s opinion, Jim mumbled, “I’m the better man.”

“Better man,” Roy mocked. “You’re hardly a man at all.” Roy scooted off of Jim’s crotch and onto his thighs. He unbuckled Jim’s belt and stuck his hand down the front of Jim’s pants. He watched as Jim thrashed about as he fondled him, playing with Jim’s tiny penis. “You can barely call yourself a man with this thing, Jamie. To think, you flirted with Pam so hard and so much. How did you plan on fucking her with this? Did you think you two would ride off into the sunset and a stork would bring you a baby? Or were you hoping she’d fuck you? Maybe you would scissor her all night long?”

“How’d you know,” Jim whined. Roy could feel Jim’s micro-penis getting hard from the stimulation. Roy bit back a laugh; he was sure Jim didn’t let many women touch his tiny thing. He wondered how he fucked someone as hot as Katy if he did at all.

“Be careful what you confide in your “friends”. You never know who they might tell.”

At that, Pam entered the warehouse. She stood at the top of the stairs, peering down and watching Roy molest her “best friend”. Jim looked like he had something to say to Pam but instead turned his head in embarrassment. 

Roy began unbuttoning Jim’s shirt, marveling at the angry bruise on Jim’s chest. He pressed it and listened to the squeal Jim let out. 

“Aw, does this little girl like pain? Don’t worry honey, I’ll give you all the pain you want.”

Roy started to remove Jim’s pants. Jim panicked and tried pushing Roy off of him. However, Jim was as spindly as Roy was thick so from his pinned down position he couldn’t gain enough leverage to move Roy. Roy punched him again as a warning.

“Try me again and you’ll end up missing teeth.”

Jim went limp at that.

Roy continued to work Jim out of his pants. At one point, he had to stand with one foot on Jim’s chest while he pulled his work slacks to his ankles. The front of Jim’s underwear was damp with precum from Roy’s ministrations. Roy peeled those back too and exposed Jim’s tiny penis to Pam to see. Even when hard it was the size of a thumb, small and unmanly. Jim had a lot of bravado for someone built like a middle school girl. An idea flashed across Roy’s mind.

“You got the goods,” Roy called to Pam. Pam scampered over to him with rope and lube. Jim shot Pam a betrayed look but Pam refused to meet his eyes. Roy handed Pam her phone back. “I think we should film this, don’t you?”

Pam nodded.

“He won’t bother you anymore if we have this,” Roy continued. “Maybe we could send it to Dwight. I’m sure he’d love this.”

Roy tied Jim’s hands behind his back and the sissy didn’t try fighting back. Maybe he knew it was futile to resist. Or maybe he wanted it. Regardless, Roy had Jim bound and weeping hard and Pam had both of their phones set up to record Jim’s bitchening.

Roy coaxed his hand in lube and reached between Jim’s legs to prep him. Jim was crying and whimpering like the bitch Roy always knew him to be. He was glad Pam was here to witness her friend succumbing to a bigger, stronger, manlier man. Maybe at the end of all this Jim would realize he was no use to any woman and thank him for setting him “straight”. Roy fingered Jim open with two fingers. He quickly added a third before removing them altogether. Roy didn’t care either way whether or not he hurt Jim. In fact, it was better if he did, that way Jim would learn his damn lesson. Roy stroked himself to alertness, spurred on by the whiny, panicked, and lust-fueled moans Jim was emitting and the wet patch he could see forming on Pam’s light-colored skirt. Roy flicked Jim’s cockhead and listened to the noise he let out.

“I bet you wanted this to happen, right? You flirted with Pam to make me jealous. Hoping I’d bend you over and put you in your place, right?”

“N-noo,” Jim whined. “St-stop. I’ll do anything. I-I won’t talk to Pam anymore. I’ll q-quit! I’ll do anything, please don’t do this!”

“What you’ll do is take a real man’s cock up your wet cunt. You’ve been masquerading as a man for far too long.”

“Why...Pam why? What did I do to you to deserve this?”

“I don’t like you,” was all Pam said.

Roy pushed into Jim, ignoring his anguished cries, and buried himself as far as he could go. God, Jim was tight, tighter than Pam. If Jim learned his place as a submissive bitch then maybe it’d be in Roy’s cards to fuck him again in the future. He pulled out, leaving only the tip buried in Jim, before thrusting back into the constricting heat. The force of his thurst was so powerful that Jim slid an inch on the floor. Roy grabbed Jim’s hips so he wouldn’t move around too much. Jim’s cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure until he was drooling from how much pleasure Roy was giving him. From his peripheral vision, Roy could see Pam fingering her leaking pussy at the sight. It delighted Roy that he had the two of them writhing in pleasure. It would definitely happen again in the future, he was sure of it.

“I knew you were a girl, Jamie,” Roy mocked. “You’re such a bitch aren’t you?”

Jim nodded, tongue hanging out of his mouth and far too incoherent to form sentences.

Still, this was Jim’s punishment for coveting his girl. He was going to submit to Roy and admit and accept his position as Roy’s bottom bitch. “Say it, say you’re a bitch. Tell me and Pam how you aren’t a man but a little bitch who likes being fucked.”

“I-I like…”

“You like what, bitch? Me fucking you in your pussy?”

Jim nodded but held his tongue. Roy twisted his nipple painfully to force the words out of his mouth.

“You like this, don’t you,” Pam asked, still rubbing and fingering herself. “I could always tell you were a bitch. You should thank me for sharing my fiance with you.”

“T-thank you…”

“Tell us what you are, Jamie. Tell us how you’re our bitch.”

“I’m a bitch,” Jim cried. He tried kissing Roy’s neck but Pam pulled him back by his hair. “I’m your bitch, Roy!”

“You’re  _ our _ little girl who likes it hard and sloppy in her cunt, right?”

“Yesss…”

Roy backhanded Jim. “Yes what, bitch?”

“I like it when you fuck my pussy!”

At that, Roy rammed his cock as hard as he could into Jim’s cunt and came in him. Jim shuddered and came from his tiny clit of a penis. Pam stood over Jim and came on his bare chest. She turned to Roy and said, “I have an idea.” She leaned over and whispered in Roy’s ear. He grinned; it sounded like an excellent idea to him.

“We need to mark you, slut, so everyone knows how much a bitch you are.” Roy aimed his flaccid cock at Jim’s face and began to piss. Jim sputtered causing some of Roy’s piss to get into his mouth. Pam squatted over’s Jim’s tiny cock and pissed on it. Jim moaned out at the stimulation and released himself. Soon, he was covered in cum and urine from three different people, his humiliation seeping into his skin, clothes, and hair.

Roy pulled Jim’s pants from around his ankles, taking his shoes along with them. He helped Jim stand up, crinkling his nose at the smell of piss wafting off of him. He untied Jim before pulling his shirt off.

“Don’t try anything funny,” Roy warned. “We’ve recorded this on two phones. The entire tri-county area will know how big of a bitch you are if you make the wrong move.”

Roy shoved the still naked Jim out of the garage, tossing his car keys after him.

“Was that too mean,” Pam asked. “His car is on the other side of the parking lot and someone might see him. I just wanted him to stop bothering me.”

“Oh, someone  _ will  _ see him. I told Dwight there’d be a nice surprise waiting for him in the parking lot. I doubt Jim will bother you in the future, he’ll be too busy taking cocks and eating cum to think about the fairer sex.”

Pam smiled at that. “Well, he learned his lesson about overstepping boundaries, now he’ll need to learn some new ones.”

Roy kissed his fianceé on the mouth before pushing her on the ground, eager to continue the “fun”.


	27. Diary (Dwight & Jim, Jim & Pam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Pam thought it'd be funny to read Dwight's diary.
> 
> They were wrong.
> 
> For Lena Lim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Self-harming Dwight"--Lena Lim
> 
> I wasn't too sure what pairing you wanted (I'm sure it probably leaned Dwight/Jim). I thought about making this Dwight/Angela but didn't. It's purposely gen but can be read as pre-slash.

When Jim told Pam he had a surprise for her she hadn’t expected him to give her a diary.

“Is this yours, Halpert,” she joked. “I knew we were close but not “I’ll tell you all my secrets” close.”

“Oh please, Beesly. If I wanted to do that I’d just tell you. No, this is _Dwight’s_ diary. Can you imagine what he writes here? “Sigh, I was almost abducted by aliens today but missed the bus.” “I grew a beet a centimeter in diameter wider than last spring’s harvest so we’ll have a weird Schrute festival.” Stuff like that. I’m sure it’s wildly entertaining.”

“I don’t think this is right Jim! This is a gross invasion of his privacy!”

“Pam, he keeps a log of when you menstruate so he can predict when you’ll PMS and when you’ll ovulate so you can get pregnant. How is this any different?”

Pam frowned; Dwight was creepy like that. But still… “Let’s not, Jim.”

“He tells random men when you’re fertile so they can mate you.”

Pam's frown turned into a snarl. “Let’s do this!”

Dwight’s diary had no lock, just a worn leather strap to hold it closed. Jim unbelted it and flipped to the latest entry. Jim read aloud so Pam wouldn’t have to hunch over to read with him.

“ _It was another substandard day at Dunder Mifflin,_ ” Jim began. “ _Another day I wasn’t made the assistant regional manager. Another day that that imbecile Jim was allowed to be so. Another day of putting up with the stupidity of my coworkers, noticeably the aforementioned imbecile. I often wonder why I don’t take my talents elsewhere. My stint at Staples was not dissatisfying although I disliked the expectation of selling printers along with the paper. Still, maybe it’s time to move onto greener pasture_.”

“Boo, Dwight wants to leave,” Pam whined. “I like him! It was dull when he left.”

“I doubt he’d actually leave,” Jim muttered. “There’s still more here. _The only thing keeping me at Dunder Mifflin is the thing that drives me away. My sweet, darling monkey. It pains me that our relationship has ended and pains me even more that she now refuses to acknowledge me. I did nothing wrong. In fact, I spared the poor creature from a horrible life. But was my action so disagreeable that Angie would rather pretend nothing happened between us? It hurt more than I realized that she viewed me as something to be tossed away. Did our relationship mean that little to her? Did I mean that little to her?_

“ _I_ _hoped Jim would stir trouble, something so my mind could focus on anything but the pain. Instead, the dummy has been uncharacteristically quiet, obviously planning something bigger for later. But I want the mayhem he causes now. Instead, I—_ ”

Jim stopped abruptly and paled. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the edges of Dwight’s diary. Pam, thinking Dwight slaughtered another poor animal to release his stress, leaned over Jim’s arms and peered at the diary. Her jaw dropped at what she read.

“ _I_ _cut my arm with Grandfather Mannheim’s old blade. I cut horizontally to not bleed to death. I want to prolong my life to feel maximum pain. Perhaps I deserve this for hurting Angela. Perhaps I deserve this for being unlovable. Regardless, this is the burden I now carry. I have reached all of the available skin on my arms; soon, I will need to move on to my legs. Maybe I won’t need to continue. Or maybe I should prepare myself for the actuality of having to cut my stomach. Until next time, diary.”_

Jim slammed the diary shut. “You’re right, we shouldn’t have read this.”

“Y-yeah.”

Jim snuck the diary back into Dwight’s desk drawer, covering it with multiple papers. Pam kept a lookout, making sure Dwight didn’t stumble back into the office. They sat back in their seats and waited for their coworkers to come back from their lunch breaks and meetings.

Pam texted Jim so no one could see their conversation.

**Pam** : _We need to do something!_

**Pam** : _What if he cuts too deep or the wrong way?_

**Jim** : _I’m hoping he wouldn’t…_

**Jim** : _Angela’s not even worth all this grief_

**Pam** : _JIM!_

**Jim** : _Whatever_

**Jim** : _How can we help him without letting him know we read his diary??_

**Pam** : _Maybe we can pretend we saw the marks on his arm_

**Pam** : _Like, you saw it in the bathroom_

**Jim** : _That’s a good excuse but I don’t think Dwight will be receptive to me_

**Jim** : _You should do it_

**Pam** : _Fine_

**Pam** : _We can think of a game plan at lunch_

Pam and Jim pocketed their phones and gave Dwight tense smiles they both hoped seemed genuine. Dwight sat at his seat, annoyed.

Eyes narrowed, Dwight asked, “What are you planning, idiot?”

“Anything,” Jim said seriously. “I’ll give you anything you want. If you want to look through a catalog of my greatest hits I’ll do it for you. I’d do anything for you, Dwight.”

Dwight stared at Jim in disgust. “Whatever, girl.”

Pam rolled her eyes and dragged Jim away for lunch.

* * *

When the two got back to the office only Dwight was at his desk. Half of the employees were on break at the moment so it wasn’t unusual for them to not be at their seats. However, the other half was supposed to be working and weren’t.

“Where is everyone,” Jim asked.

“In the annex,” Dwight said dismissively. “A bunch of lazy incompetents.”

Feeling nervous, Jim and Pam headed to the annex. Everyone was gathered around Kelly’s desks, where she was recounting some ludicrous tale.

“It’s such a crazy prank,” Kelly said, “I’d never read anyone’s diary—except my sisters’ of course, but they have to let me read since we’re sisters—but I saw Jim and Pam reading it and thought I’d see what they were up to!”

“Well, open it. I’m sure it’s a farming diary,” Phyllis said.

Pam and Jim shared a panicked look.

“Whoa, you guys can’t read someone’s diary,” Jim said. He tried snatching the diary back from Kelly but she sat on it so Jim couldn’t get to it.

“That’s not fair, I saw you reading it earlier!”

“I have that kind of relationship with Dwight and you don’t. Hand it off.”

“Hey man,” Ryan said. “If Kelly wants to read Dwight’s diary then she can!”

Kelly beamed at Ryan before cracking the diary open. Like Jim, she went to the latest entry and began to read. She didn’t read aloud though and instead skimmed the passage. She was quiet for a long time and just when Jim and Pam started to think Kelly had tact, she blurted out, “Dwight cuts himself!”

Everyone gasped while Kelly laughed.

“I mean, I used to cut when I was eight but Dwight’s a grown man! It’s so _weird_! And look, it says here that he cut because Angela dumped him!”

Everyone, sans Pam, Jim, and Oscar, gave Angela a dirty look. Feeling ashamed, Angela tried sneaking away only to bump into Dwight’s chest.

“Oh, Dwight…,” Pam said pitifully. 

“What’s the problem,” Dwight asked stonily.

“Kelly read your diary,” Michael said quickly. “You cut yourself and we find it interesting.”

“Nobody finds it interesting,” Jim spat at Michael. He turned Dwight, putting a hand on his shoulder in an act of solidarity. Dwight shrugged it off. “Dwight, I’m so sorry.”

“Please,” Dwight said snootily. “I knew there was a high chance Jim would be so mediocre that he’d run out of interesting pranks and resort to reading my journal. However, I’ve steeled myself for whatever judgments you might pass on me.”

“No one’s judging you, Dwight,” Pam said, close to tears. “We’re worried about you.”

“I’m judging you,” Kelly said callously. “This is the weirdest thing you’ve done to date.”

“No, it’s not,” Jim said quickly. “But it’s not something you should do. You could seriously hurt yourself or worse.”

“I don’t see the problem,” Dwight said, perplexed. “As a man, it’s my job to hold my emotions within and find constructive ways to release my frustrations. I think what I’m doing is a perfectly acceptable way of expressing myself. I’ve done plenty of research on safe and effective ways to cut myself without causing permanent harm so I’d rather you not give me your fake concern.”

Dwight snatched his diary back from Kelly before storming out of the annex, bumping into a grief-stricken Angela on his way out. Once he left, Kelly, stifling laughter, spoke up. 

“See? I told you he was weird!”

* * *

Dwight spent the rest of the day avoiding his coworkers. He stayed late purposely to evade everyone when they left. Jim and Pam stayed behind, standing in the lobby and waiting for Dwight to leave.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

Jim won (or lost). They decided that only one person needed to talk to Dwight and both were too nervous to do so. They both loved and cared deeply for Dwight but Jim and Pam had to admit that they were awkward. And, it didn’t make much sense to ambush him as a duo. It could potentially feel restricting to Dwight which was the last thing they wanted to do. Plus, in case one of them botched their conversation (which they were bound to do), the other could go home and research more effective ways of handling a loved one harming themselves.

When they heard the door at the top of the stairs opening Pam hightailed it out of the lobby and to her car. Sighing, Jim pressed his body against the door, blocking Dwight’s only escape route. 

Dwight exited the stairwell and was greeted by the sight of Jim blocking the door. “Move, loser.”

“Dwight, I want to talk to you.”

“We have nothing to discuss.” Dwight tried shoving Jim out of the way but he wouldn’t budge.

“We do! Dwight, I’m serious, I’m worried about you. What if you make a mistake and cut too deep? What if you accidentally cut the wrong vein? If you accidentally stab yourself or the blade is rusted? What if you stop cutting and do something else drastic, like taking pills?”

“Schrutes don’t make mistakes, idiot. Maybe Halperts are prone to mistakes, considering your existence, but we don’t.”

“What can I do to help you, Dwight? You aren’t infallible. A mistake could happen and everything could end faster than you realize.”

Dwight thought for a while. “I want you to leave Dunder Mifflin. Don’t transfer, just leave.”

“That’s fine,” Jim said, seriously. “But I’d want your number to make sure you weren’t harming yourself anymore. You’d check in with me daily.”

“Please, I’m sure you already have my number. You’ve called me for your unfunny pranks.”

“I want your consent to call you.”

“Then that would defeat the purpose of you leaving if I have to hear your hideous voice every day.”

“Then I’d visit you once a week.”

“No.”

“If I quit then you’d need to check in with Pam. I wouldn’t bother you anymore but Pam would want to know. She loves you.”

Dwight sighed. “I don’t want you to quit.”

Jim smiled.

“It would rob me of the opportunity to have you terminated.”

Jim frowned. “Dwight, I’m here for you. Maybe we could schedule an appointment with a therapist…”

“I want someone who loves me,” Dwight said abruptly. “Can you provide that?”

“Well, I love you, Dwight. Pam loves you too.”

“I doubt it.”

“We do.”

“Not in the way I want love.”

“No, maybe not,” Jim amended. “But it’s love. I know we have a combative relationship but I do like you. I never thought I’d say this but I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I really missed you when I went to Stamford. As much if not more than I missed Pam.”

“And what am I supposed to do with this “love” of yours?”

“Give it a try,” Jim guessed. “We’d just take things slow, so our friendship is less tense. Pam would want the same too. We want you to know there are people you can confide in and count on, people who care about you. I know we aren’t the same as Angela but we do love you nonetheless. You don’t have to do this.”

Dwight turned his back on Jim, and for a second Jim thought Dwight would bo-rush the door. Instead, he asked, “why doesn’t Angela love me anymore?”

Jim could hear the tears in Dwight’s voice and it broke his heart. “She does,” Jim affirmed. “She does love you. She just needs space right now. But don’t ever think that her breaking up with you means she never loved you. She did, I’m confident in that.”

“How can you be sure?”

Jim thought back to Angela’s doleful face. That wasn’t the face of someone over their ex. “I just know.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Dwight commented.

“Yeah, and it’s hard for you to believe, I know. But you don’t have to go through this alone. I’m here for. Pam’s here for. Everyone’s here for you.”

“Here for me, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well...can we talk now? I…”

Jim got off the door. “Yeah, of course. Why don’t we talk somewhere else?”

Dwight gave Jim a small smile. Hopefully, this could be the start of Dwight feeling better.


	28. Who's the Boss (Not Dwight) (Dwight/Jim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight's upset when he isn't promoted and takes it out on his new boss.
> 
> For Basketballer3511

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Jim's the boss" --Basketballer3511
> 
> Wow, thanks to everyone who prompted me something to write. I think I've gained a lot of experience from this fill post. I was comfortable writing smut before this and while I wouldn't say I am now, I think I'm a bit better at writing smut that other people would find enjoyable. It was also fun writing all the ships you guys have come up with. There were a lot of pairings that I would have never thought of. Thank you for the opportunity!
> 
> Thank you to basketballer3511 for being my biggest fan lol😭😭. It seems fitting that the final fic is yours (because I pressured you into prompting haha). I think it's also the longest which is fair since I took so long to write it. I hope you enjoy it!

Dwight was a professional, he had always been. There was no workplace strife that Dwight couldn’t overcome, no gossiping, belligerent, incompetent coworker he couldn’t ignore. He was simply the best at what he did. But every man had his breaking point. While Dwight’s was much higher than the average man (because he was anything but average, Schrutes were exceptional), he still had one. And on Goderich, his great-granduncle, Dwight was reaching his.

Dwight’s former boss Michael Scott had been demoted after an incident involving a softcore pornographic advertisement for their branch went up online. They’d brought in an outsider to replace him instead of just giving Dwight the job the way faith intended. Dwight thought that if corporate determined him to be unprepared for the manager position then they had a real all-star waiting in the wings. Someone with real experience in the paper selling industry, someone who’d been at it longer than he had been. Instead, they replaced Michael with a kid fresh out of college. It was nepotism, surely. The dummy couldn’t even tell the difference between cardstock and photo stock, how was he supposed to run a branch of an esteemed paper company?

Dwight hated their new boss. He’d been there for a little over a month and every day that passed gave Dwight more and more reason to hate him. For one, the new boss went out of his way to be friendly with all of his employees. He treated the office like a social club, caring more about whether or not everyone liked him than he cared about their performance. He even allowed everyone to call him Jim—rather than James, his full, given name—and that was simply unprofessional. Michael didn’t allow people to call him Mike. Stanley didn’t let people call him Stan. Dwight didn’t go by Buca di Beppo or whatever other dumb sounding names someone could come up with. Yet this idiot did.

Second, he tried implementing too many changes and too fast. Michael, at Dwight’s urging, had a rule about when the bathroom could be used and for how long. During an eight-hour workday, it was only necessary to use the restroom once, for three minutes. They devised bathroom schedules for everyone to maximize productivity and save water costs. But the loser came in and abolished the bathroom schedule, giving Dwight’s slacker coworkers the opportunity to slack even more by going to the restroom. He also gave everyone back their break times, something Dwight thought was unnecessary! Only lunch breaks were necessary and in Dwight’s opinion, those could be taken at their desks, where they could continue working. But no, Mr. James “Your lives don’t revolve around the office, you need to have work-life balance” Halpert disagreed with that.

Third, he was too tall and slim. He obviously cared way too much about his appearance since he always dressed nice. And he wore a goofy smile all the time. Always grinning like an idiot, mostly because he was an idiot, but still. He could have held it together better than he currently was. He was too focused on looking cute while working instead of actually working because whenever his door was open and he’d peer in, he’d see Jim with his pen in his mouth instead of in his hand. He’d see Jim’s fingers twirling the phone cable while on the phone like a preteen girl instead of holding it. Whenever he yawned his eyes closed and his nose scrunched up which Dwight found strange; the manager’s work should have been exciting enough to keep him awake. Either Jim was so incompetent that he found fun, engaging work boring or he stayed up all night partying. Dwight was sure it was both with him.

Asshole. He was going to be the death of the Scranton branch.

* * *

“Dwight, can I see you in my office,” Jim asked, a bit too kind. Dwight rolled his eyes at Jim’s forbearance. The man was too soft to lead a company and one day that niceness would be his downfall. Preferably at Dwight’s hands but he wasn’t too picky. Dwight followed Jim into his office and sat down across from his “manager”. Jim removed everything from Michael’s office that made it unique, like the toys on his desk or the spare clothes in the clothes or the plates that littered the corner. It was boring and basic now, reflecting Jim’s personality like a mirror.

“What do you want?”

Jim smiled. “How are you today?”

Dwight frowned. “Surely you didn’t interrupt me working to ask me something so asinine?”

“Yeah, I did!”

Dwight wanted to hit Jim, badly. 

“We don’t talk that much,” Jim continued, blind to the hate emitting from Dwight. “I think I’ve been able to understand all of our coworkers well and start the foundations of relationships with them.”

“Except for me.”

It was Jim’s turn to frown. “Right. I’ve gotten the feeling you don’t like me. Is there anything I can do to remedy that?”

“Quit,” Dwight deadpanned. “I want your job and if you quit I can have it. Then, when you’re anywhere else but here I’ll like you. Sure, you wouldn’t be around to understand how much I like you but I could guarantee your efforts wouldn’t be for naught.”

“I’m not going to give you my job.”

“And I’m not going to like you.”

Jim leaned on his desk and rubbed at his chin. “Hmm. I don’t think that’s true. I think I can make you like me. Love me, in fact.”

“Please. I’ll never love you, much less like you. You’re an incompetent people pleaser who’s unqualified for the position he’s in.”

“Corporate thought I was competent enough for my placement so I think the decision of me keeping my job is above you.”

“You and what experience?”

“I think my Masters can speak for my experience.”

“Whatever, that’s the problem with you Wall Street types. Always thinking you know better than us working-class folks just because you have some fancy degrees.” Dwight stood and walked to the door, giving Jim a curt nod. “I will rid this office of you and your toxic positivity—.”

“I don’t think you used that word right,” Jim supplied unhelpfully.

“Shut up. I will have you fired from this job and I will take what is rightfully mine!”

“Not if I make you love me first.”

Dwight gawked at Jim, taken aback by his gall. He stormed out of the office, plotting ways to ruin Jim’s (professional) life.

* * *

Dwight’s first scheme was rather simple. He noticed Jim liked expensive things. Or maybe he didn’t but Dwight thought he did at least since Jim always looked good and smelled good. Therefore, he must have spent good money to buy nice things. So, Dwight would sneak onto Jim’s work computer during his lunch break and order a shit ton of jewelry with the company card. Then, when corporate saw that Jim was funding his lifestyle with the company’s money, he’d be fired! It was brilliant!

Dwight tried ordering watches he thought would look good on Jim. Not that he cared about what looked good on Jim. However, it needed to seem like something he’d believable buy. Dwight even had them express shipped to Jim’s home to bump up the cost. Once the price looked sufficient—one-thousand dollars—Dwight charged it to the card on file.

He couldn’t wait to see the look on Jim’s face when he got busted for fraud.

* * *

The doorbell came into work the next day wearing one of the watches. He stood next to Dwight’s seat and flashed the watch to him. 

“Wow, Dwight! I never took you for a sugar daddy,” Jim joked. “I really enjoyed your gifts.”

“What?”

Jim winked at him before shuffling into his office. Feeling dread wash over him, Dwight checked his bank account balance.

He was down one-thousand dollars, the money spent on two TAG Heuer watches. Dwight almost popped a blood vessel.

Somehow that slimy snake managed to switch out the company card’s info with his.

Dwight felt all the more emboldened to get rid of Jim.

After he did a chargeback.

* * *

This time, Dwight would get Jim fired! And fortunately for him, all it cost was six-ninety-nine at Rite-Aid. Jim had an important meeting with some of the higher-ups that day. They would come down from New York and visit their branch where Jim would give them a tour before leading a presentation. Dwight was in charge of ordering enough food for everyone (with Jim making a show out of giving him the company card. “I knew how much you’ve always wanted to use this,” Jim teased) so he got it from Jim’s favorite restaurant. It served a dual purpose: Jim would never expect his favorite food to be tainted. And also, rather surprisingly, Jim had good taste in food.

Dwight had to eat too.

Once the food was delivered, Dwight would put laxatives and Ipecac into Jim’s share. He’d give his presentation after lunch. Hopefully, the meds would kick in, causing Jim to vomit all over his bosses while shitting himself. He’d be fired once their superiors saw Jim for the sick pig he was!

Except it didn’t happen like that.

Jim set up for his presentation in the conference room with some of the visiting higher-ups lingering around, eating. 

“This is pretty good,” Jan told Jim, gesturing to her hummus with a pita. “Much better than what Michael usually got.”

“Aw, that means a lot, it’s from my favorite restaurant.”

Dwight snorted from the corner. Could Jim hurry up and upchuck his food? Jan gave him a dirty look at the noise.

“You could stand to learn manners from Jim,” Jan said.

“We’ll see how much manners Jim has,” Dwight muttered under his breath.

Apparently, he had a lot because the presentation went off without a hitch. Dwight had to admit, Jim could fake professionalism long enough to make and give a good presentation. And if he felt uncomfortable or sick then he didn’t show it. He didn’t even have a faint hint of a blush on his face.

Dwight was pissed.

Outside the conference room, someone let out a shout. Everyone quickly gathered around Kevin’s desk where the man managed to vomit all over his keyboard. He was doubled over, holding his stomach in agony.

“Oh jeez,” Jim said. “What happened here?”

“Isn’t it obvious, dum—,” Angela started and stopped, looking past Jim and at their superiors. “—Jim? Kevin over-ate and threw up everywhere and now is about to shit himself.”

“Kevin, why don’t you go to the bathroom,” David Wallace asked, smiling despite his scrunched up nose.

Jim ran and grabbed cleaning supplies. With gloved hands, he rolled up his sleeves and began cleaning up Kevin’s mess. 

“Jim, let Kevin do that when he gets back,” Jan said disgustedly.

Jim bit his lip with feigned contrite. “It’s my fault,” he said sadly. “Kevin was telling me how much he liked the food and wanted more but since there were no leftovers I gave him mine. I shouldn’t have enabled him to binge eat. It’s my responsibility as the manager of this branch to look after my employees and I failed him.”

Dwight’s eyes almost rolled out of their sockets. What a fake asshole!

“Oh, please,” Angela fumed, scrubbing at her desk despite the divider blocking any vomit that got on her side. “Kevin’s always like this. Always. All the time. Just downsize him.”

“What an awful thing to say,” Jim said, “shocked”. “It’s very important that Kevin has a job. He’s a productive member of society, the same as you. And it helps him feel wanted. We can’t take that away from him due to one accident.”

“Are you saying that man is challenged,” one board member asked. Jim gave a bashful smile instead of answering, probably because it wasn’t true. 

“He does good work here,” Jim said eventually. Angela rolled her eyes and stormed off.

“You’re a good man to keep him employed,” Jan said. “Kevin isn’t the most productive employee or even good at his job…”

“But the diversity in the accounting department here is amazing,” David said, filling in the blanks. “The optics pays more than what Kevin’s salary costs. Keep up the good work, Jim.” With a pat on the shoulder and a few grins and nods exchanged, the higher-ups left. As soon as they were out the door Jim turned to Dwight.

“As the assistant to the regional manager, I think you should be cleaning this and not me.”

Jim set the bucket of cleaning supplies and gloves on top of Dwight’s toes before he could protest. He slammed the door shut, implicitly implying that he didn’t want to be bothered, yet Dwight could see Jim through the blinds, laughing at his misery.

Dwight would get his revenge.

* * *

The last one was petty and probably not the best idea Dwight could’ve come up with. But he was running low on what he could do to Jim that wasn’t also illegal. And despite everything, it wasn’t as if Dwight wanted to cause Jim bodily harm or anything. He just wanted him fired. So Dwight brewed coffee for Jim. He didn’t add anything since that seemed rather obvious at this point. He just brewed it hotter than humanly possible. It’d be so hot that Jim would burn his mouth severely if he drank it. But Dwight knew Jim was smart. He’d feel how hot it was just by touch and never drink it. In fact, that’s what Dwight was hoping for. The computer in Jim’s office was a top of the line workstation that cost roughly nine grand, given to him as part of upgrades to Michael’s office. It had two screens, spaced out far enough that Dwight could see when Jim was trying to be cute, like when he caught Jim dozing off. 

It’d be a shame if Jim spilled coffee all over his expensive computer.

Dwight walked the coffee pot into Jim’s office, sweating from how hot it was just on the heat-resistant handle. Without being asked, Dwight picked up Jim’s coffee mug and poured the scalding liquid into it. He quickly set it down, shocked by how fast the mug warmed up. He seriously debated giving Jim the drink. What if it got on Jim’s skin or clothes and gave him a third-degree burn? What if he actually drank it? Dwight couldn’t live with himself if he actually hurt Jim further than an upset stomach. No, Jim was actually intelligent and competent, unlike everyone else in the office. He wouldn’t drink something too hot to touch.

“What’s this,” Jim asked, not looking up from his computer.

“I brought you coffee. Boss.”

“Aw, Dwight,” Jim smiled. “That’s so sweet of you.”

Dwight braced himself for Jim picking the mug and burning his hand (and the computer’s motherboard). Instead, Jim smiled at him and continued, “but I brought my own coffee today. I wish I didn’t though, I appreciate the gesture!”

“Yeah.” Well, mini-crisis averted.

Jim stood and walked around his desk. “Why don’t you get your mug and talk with me? It’d talk five minutes, tops.”

Jim must have known that the coffee was sizzling hot and wanted Dwight to drink it as punishment. “Ah, I don’t drink coffee.”

“No way! I’ve definitely seen you drinking coffee before. I’ve seen your mug too. Let’s go get it.”

Dwight followed Jim out of the office, careful not to spill the coffee. Sighing to himself, Dwight looked around his desk for his mug. His frustration built when he couldn’t locate it. Jim, however, had the biggest shit-eating grin. 

“I think you should set the pot down, right?”

Begrudgingly, Dwight did as he was told. He rooted around his desk searching for his mug. Annoyed, Dwight entered the kitchen and searched through the cabinets. He couldn’t find it. He searched the annex and break room for it too only for it to be missing from there. He hadn’t remembered taking it home and there was really no need to. He re-entered the office and headed back to his desk where Jim was still waiting, a big, corny, grin etched onto his face. 

“I don't think you checked your bottom drawer,” Jim said innocently. 

Dwight opened his bottom drawer and gasped at what he saw. He pulled out a plate that contained his mug encased and a mold of Jello.

Jim could no longer contain his laughter and burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Why would you do this,” Dwight whispered lowly.

“I dunno? I guess it was a pre-emptive strike?”

Jim took the plate from Dwight’s hands and sat it near the coffee pot. The heat radiating from it was enough to melt the Jello almost instantly. Perplexed, Jim touched the glass part of the pot with the back of his hand and pulled it back quickly.

“Oh wow, you brewed this really hot,” Jim said, voice sounding extremely strained from the pain he was in. “Luckily I didn’t drink this, I could have really messed up my tongue.”

Dwight looked down, ashamed. Instead of admitting he almost harmed Jim, Dwight took the coffee pot and his ruined mug to the kitchen and dropped them both in the sink. He went back to his seat and ignored Jim, who stood there, looking like an imbecile, to the best of his ability. Dwight already felt like shit for trying something so dumb and for Jim burning the back of his hand. But Jim put his mug in a vat of Jello and then stuck it in his desk for all sorts of insects to find. Jim wouldn’t get an apology from Dwight; as far as he was concerned they were even.

Still, Jim stayed by his desk, rubbing his red and cracked knuckles. Dwight watched the actions, feeling a little guilty. Noticing that, Jim gave Dwight what he was sure Jim thought was a sweet and reassuring smile. “Why don’t we call a truce, Dwight? I don’t think this whole getting me fired thing is working out for you.”

Dwight gritted his teeth. The pencil in his hand was close to breaking under duress.

“I understand you’re upset that I got the managerial position over you,” Jim continued, oblivious to how upset his presence was making Dwight. “If you want, I can put in a good word for you with upper management and HR; there’s an opening for the regional manager position in Utica and I think you’d be a good fit.”

_Why don’t you go there_ Dwight thought bitterly. He shouldn’t have to shift his whole life around all because of some pretentious newcomer. Instead, he said, “Oh, I’d love it if you did that for me. And let’s call that truce. I guess I did start to like you a little, I don’t want to be mad at you.”

Jim smiled brightly at that, stopping the ministrations to his hand. “Well, okay! Good talk, Dwight. I’ll get right on sending those emails out.”

When Jim was out of sight Dwight collapsed into his chair, letting out a low growl as his muscles relaxed. Fine, they’d call a “truce” and Dwight wouldn’t try to get Jim fired anymore since he clearly wasn’t any good at it. But fuck Jim, Dwight didn’t have to and wouldn’t like him. And he definitely didn’t trust him.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Dwight found himself dreading the job he used to love. 

Jim. Just Jim. 

He was _everywhere_ at work, always so active. Always doing meetings and asking how everyone’s days were going. Always in the warehouse, checking inventory, or talking to the redshirts down there. Worst of all, Jim was always around Dwight! After their truce, Jim started talking to Dwight more. He asked Dwight to lunch every single day and the one time Dwight was worn down enough to go, Jim saddled him with the bill. Sometimes, he had to go on business trips with Jim where he’d talk his ear off the entire time. On occasion, he’d give Dwight extra work to do, claiming that Dwight was the only one qualified to do it. Dwight would stay late only to find out the work Jim gave him was bullshit and served to keep him later. Then he’d have to spend his evening with Jim which he’d didn’t want to do.

Despite there being a truce it sure seemed like Jim was still targeting him.

That, or he thought they were actually friends now.

Either way, Jim was pathetic.

When Dwight came into work he saw an inconspicuous white box sitting on his desk. Jim was the only person bold enough to put shit in his space. Dwight was tired of the brat trying to haze him. He didn’t have the time for whatever idiocy was waiting for him inside. 

He could see Jim watching through the blinds in his office, waiting for Dwight’s reaction. Luckily for Jim, Dwight was in the mood to give him a show. He knocked the box off of his desk before dropping his briefcase on top of it for good measure.

That was when Dwight heard a sickening splat. 

Out of the sides of the box leaked chocolate frosting and crushed maraschino cherries. Everyone stared at Dwight, caught between holding their tongues and holding back laughter. Jim set out of his office, a lighter in one hand, and looked down in disappointment at the ruined box. The atmosphere that Dwight thought would feel victorious was now awkward, and despite Jim being the recurring problem in all of this, everyone looked at Dwight as if he were the one who fucked up.

Jim picked the box up, smearing some of the chocolate on his hands. He opened it, showing Dwight the smushed chocolate-cherry cake with flattened whipped cream and candles smashed deep into it. “So I guess chocolate cake is out? Should I try strawberry next year?” Despite his joking tone, the hurt was evident on Jim’s face.

“Who said I wanted a cake from you?”

Jim outright frowned. “No one. But I figured I’ve been an ass to you in the past so I’d try to make it up. And I saw that today was your birthday so I thought I’d bake you a cake as a peace offering.”

“Schrutes don’t celebrate birthdays.”

“Oh.”

Jim took the box into the kitchen and dumped it in the garbage. He shot Dwight another sad look before going back into his office and closing the door behind him. 

Dwight wasn’t someone who could be bullied via peer-pressure. However, his coworkers were trying their best to make him feel bad about ruining the cake. Pam, in particular, gave Dwight hateful looks. 

“Don’t look at me,” he told her on her fourth hour of trying to glare a hole into his forehead.

“You’re such a jackass, Dwight,” Pam fumed. “He was being nice to you!”

“You didn’t care when Jim was harassing me. Now I have to care about his feelings? Please.”

“Jim’s never harassed you! You’ve had it out for him since he’s started. It isn’t his fault you weren’t promoted!”

“It’s his fault that I lost a grand on dumb watches and that Kevin shit himself.”

“ _No_ ,” Pam said hotly. “You cost yourself a thousand dollars and you spiked his food and you tried giving him a fifth-degree burn! He’s humored you and played along with your dumb, convoluted plots. Take accountability for your own actions. Maybe then you’ll realize why they hired an outsider instead of promoting you.”

Upset, Dwight stormed out of the office, leaving his coat and briefcase behind. Instead of working, he went for a drive. He wasn’t willing to admit he was wrong because, as a Schrute, he was never wrong. But maybe he could misjudge situations. Maybe Jim had gotten the job fair and square, maybe Dwight had been underqualified for a promotion. And maybe Jim wasn’t so bad. Dwight focused too much on the bad and not enough on the good. Like Jim being a competent boss. There hadn’t been any workplace incidents since he was brought in. Compared to there being one once a week under Michael, Jim was doing fantastic. And productivity was up. More work was being done in less time which meant the branch’s profits were up too. His coworkers whined way less, probably because Jim was decent enough at satisfying those vultures. And Jim himself was okay too. Maybe a bit more playful than what was deemed professional but what did Dwight know about being professional. Apparently nothing.

By the time Dwight got back to the office the workday was over. He’d be seriously screwed if Jim chose to report him. Dwight tried sneaking into the office to retrieve his coat and briefcase. The coat was easy enough. However, he wouldn’t be able to get his briefcase unless he walked past Jim’s office. He tended to stay late and from Dwight’s vantage point, he could see that the lights in Jim’s office were still on. Dwight debated just leaving his briefcase there for the weekend. There was nothing important in there besides his cell phone and house keys. He could live without them. As Dwight turned to leave he heard Jim call his name. Sighing, Dwight walked around to Jim’s office.

“You weren’t going to take your bag with you,” Jim asked without looking up from his work.

“Oh, right,” Dwight said awkwardly. “I forgot I didn’t have it.” 

Dwight’s briefcase was on his desk despite him leaving it on the floor earlier. It had been cleaned where the frosting had previously been, no doubt done by Jim. His boss still refused to look up at him.

“I’m sorry I skipped work today, I fully accept my punishment and the accompanying loss of income.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jim said. “I’ll just pretend you were on a sales call all day.”

“Yeah…”

“Just think of it as your birthday gift.”

Dwight felt bad. “I’m sorry about the cake. I overreacted a bit.”

Jim didn’t say anything.

“I’ll replace it?”

Jim was still (pretending to) focused on his work.

“When’s your birthday? I’ll make you a cake. I can’t promise it’ll look as nice as I’m sure yours did but…”

“My birthday is in October. Are you sure you won’t have me fired by then?”

Dwight’s shoulders sagged. “Jim, I’m sorry. I’ve been out of line these past few weeks. If anything, you might be able to get me fired. I’d deserve it.”

Jim finally looked up at him, meeting Dwight’s eyes. “I’m not going to fire you, Dwight. Just...make sure it doesn’t happen again. I don’t need my employees trying to undermine me, especially my best salesman.”

Despite all the trouble he was in, Dwight had to smile. “You think I’m the best salesman?”

“Well, your numbers don’t lie.”

Dwight walked into Jim’s office and stood next to Jim’s desk. He had to admit, it looked a lot better than it did when it was Michael’s office. Everything was in a chaotic order, messy to him but functional to Jim. There were little knick-knacks on Jim’s desk that reflected his personality: small plants, sports team memorabilia, and pictures of his family. It was cute, a bit like its inhabitant. “What can I do to make it up to you? The last few months?”

“Don’t do it again?”

“I can do better than that,” Dwight complained. “I take orders well. Throw something at me.”

Jim blushed a little and Dwight wasn’t embarrassed to admit it looked a bit nice. “Uh...I dunno?”

“How about dinner?”

“What makes you think I’d want to go to dinner with you?”

“Because you’re always forcing me to take you.”

Jim blushed a deeper shade of red.

“Yeah, dinner will work,” Dwight continued, realizing what Jim had been doing. “And I’ll pay. Consider it a date.”

“You’re a presumption man, Dwight. Why would I want to date you? You haven’t been exactly nice to me.”

“Because you said you could make me like you and you did. You didn’t waste all that effort just for us to not go out.”

Jim stared at him.

“If you want to go to dinner then I’ll wait in the lobby for twenty minutes. If you don’t come down by then I’ll assume I misunderstood you.”

Dwight hadn't even left the office when he noticed Jim’s lights going out.


End file.
